Fleur de Lys Die weiße Lillie Englands
by Vivian2
Summary: Kent,im Jahre 1066n.CH. Der nomannische Ritter Eduard de Valois begegnet im Wald der jungen Angelsächsin Bella. Er ahnt nicht, dass diese junge Frau sein Schicksal werden wird.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!

Ich habe mich an eine neue Story gewagt, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Es ist was völlig anderes im Vergleich zu dem, was ich bisher geschrieben habe und es wird vielleicht nicht jeden ansprechen.  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch das Thema gefallen wird.  
DIe Handlung spielt im England des frühen Mittelalters, als Wilhelm der Eroberer die Angelsachen besiegt und England eingenommen hat.

Handlung:  
Der junge französische Ritter Eduard de Valois, im englischen Edward genannt, bekommt als Belohnung für seine Verdienste von William eine Grafschaft zugesprochen. Bei der Erkundung seiner neuen Besitztümer, läuft ihm die junge Angelsächsin Bella in die Arme. Er ahnt nicht, dass diese junge Frau sein Schicksal werden wird.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren, Orten etc. sind das alleinige Eigentum Stephanie Meyers. Zu meinem Eigentum zähle ich diese Story und neu erfundene Charaktere. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

"Fleur de Lys- Die weiße Lilie Englands"

Englische Grafschaft Kent, 1069

Eduard, Graf de Valois zügelte seinen Hengst, der leicht scheute. Er zog ein wenig stärker und das nervös tänzelnde Tier blähte aufgeregt die Nüstern. Aus irgendeinem Grund war der Hengst unruhig und Eduard, im Englischen auch Edward genannt, blickte angestrengt in das Waldstück, welches sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Er dachte daran, wie es ihn von seiner französischen Heimat Burgund, hierher nach England verschlagen hatte, wo er sich mit diesen angelsächsischen Bauerntölpeln herumschlagen musste. Doch als königstreuen Vasallen von William, dem neuen, rechtmäßigen König Britanniens, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er zu Ruhm und Reichtum kommen wollte. William schickte ihn nach Kent, wo er ihm die Ländereien der Grafschaft übertrug, nachdem sein angelsächsischer Vorgänger bei der Schlacht von Hastings zu Tode kam. Alle Ämter und Würden wurden seit Williams Krönung, sämtlich an Normannen oder Königstreue vergeben und die Angelsachsen, Stück für Stück enteignet. Edward war jetzt der neue Herr dieser Gegend und erkundete mit seinen Männern seine zukünftige Heimat.

Sie mussten sehr auf der Hut sein, denn überall lauerten Aufständische, die nicht wahrhaben wollten, dass die Zeit der Angelsachsen beendet war. Immer wieder kam es zu blutigen Überfällen von abtrünnigen Engländern, die sich weigerten den Treueeid für ihren neuen König zu leisten. Edward war das Kämpfen gewohnt, hatte sich auf dem Schlachtfeld verdient gemacht und sich den Ruf eines gnadenlosen Kämpfers erworben. Nicht zu Unrecht, denn er metzelte alles nieder, was ihm vor sein Schwert kam. Sein normannischer Monarch, sah es mit Wohlwollen, dass ihm während den Auseinandersetzungen jegliches Mitleid fehlte und berief ihn schon sehr bald zu seinem engsten Stab an Vertrauten. William schätzte Edwards scharfen Verstand, seine Art mit dem Schwert umzugehen und amüsierte sich königlich darüber, dass alle Weiber, von der Hofdame bis zu niedersten Magd, verrückt nach dem französischen Edelmann waren.

Er war mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt, den breiten Schultern und dem kampfgestählten Körper der Traum aller weiblichen Wesen, sei es auf dem Kontinent oder auf der Insel. Als wäre dies nicht genug, wurde er auch noch mit prachtvollen, bronzenen Haaren gesegnet, die er der normannischen Tradition entsprechend, kurz trug, ganz im Gegensatz zu den langhaarigen Engländern, die mit ihren zotteligen Mähnen, eher Ähnlichkeit mit ungepflegten Waldschraten hatten. Seine Augen verleiteten die Hofdamen zum Träumen, verglichen sie sie doch mit dem dunkelgrünen Moos, welches so unkontrolliert an jedem englischen Wegesrand wucherte, oder mit den Nadeln einer Tanne. Ja, Eduard de Valois, der sich in seiner neuen Heimat mit Edward ansprechen ließ, war ein Bild von einem Mann und ließ alle Frauenherzen höher schlagen. Sein Ruf als Verführer war geradezu legendär und eilte ihm voraus.

Doch so charmant er der holden Weiblichkeit gegenüber auch war, so sehr er deren Gunst auch genoss, war es jedoch keiner gelungen, sein Herz oder seine Seele zu berühren. Wozu auch, gab es doch eine Vielzahl an schönen Frauen die ihm nur zu gern alle Freiheiten gewährten, ohne etwas von ihm zu erwarten. Er nutze dies weidlich aus und es ging auf dem französischen Hof sogar das Gerücht um, er habe in einer Nacht mehr als vier Frauen beglückt. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er sich eine standesgemäße, sittsame Jungfrau zur Frau nehmen, die ihm seinen zukünftigen Erben gebären würde. Sie musste reich und ihre Familie einflussreich sein, damit er seine Stellung festigen konnte. Schönheit erwartete er nicht von seiner Zukünftigen, wenn er das wollte, dann würde er sich schon zu behelfen wissen. Es gab genügend Huren, Mägde und Edelfrauen, die ihm geben konnten, was ihm fehlte, falls ihm der Sinn danach stand. Einer seiner Männer ritt an seine Seite, um die nächsten Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen.

„Mylord, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Reiten wir durch das Waldstück oder umgehen wir es, indem wir dem Flusslauf folgen."  
Der Ritter, der ihm diese Frage stellte, war schon seit der Schlacht von Hastings an seiner Seite und erwies sich immer wieder, als äußerst nützlich im Umgang mit dem Schwert. Er war besonnen, schon in fortgeschrittenem Alter und hielt die jungen Heißsporne in seinem Gefolge in Schach. Wie viele junge Ritter mussten schon ihr Leben lassen, weil sie sich ohne nachzudenken in Gefahr brachten und ungestüm den nächsten Kampf suchten. Prüfend richtete Edward erneut den Blick in das dichte Gestrüpp von Dickicht, das vor den Bäumen wucherte und einen genauen Einblick verhinderte.

Er wog die Gefahr ab und entschied sich, nicht durch den Wald zu reiten. Er hatte nur eine Handvoll Reiter bei sich und wollte sie nicht unnötig gefährden, nur weil er sich ein wenig in seiner neuen Heimat umsehen wollte. Wenn sie zurück in der Burg waren, würde er seine Männer formieren und noch einmal ausziehen. Er wollte sämtliche Dörfer und Leibeigene sehen, die sich jetzt in seiner Obhut befanden und diesen Angelsachen klarmachen, dass mit Eduard de Valois nicht zu spaßen war.

„Wir reiten den Fluss entlang", sprach er mit fester, sonorer Stimme, „Es war ein Fehler nicht mehr Männer mitzunehmen. Das nächste Mal, werde ich diesen nicht begehen."

Edward ärgerte sich darüber, weil seine Pläne durch die eigene Schuld scheiterten. Er war begierig zu erfahren, wie die Bauern hier lebten und ob diese Angelsächsinnen wirklich so hübsch waren, wie man ihm berichtete. Seit Tagen schon fehlte ihm die Wärme, die er nur zwischen den Schenkeln einer Frau finden konnte. Leider war auf der Burg keine geeignete Kandidatin, die diesen Platz einnehmen konnte, da alle Weiber die sich dort befanden, entweder alt und zahnlos waren, oder aber so hässlich, dass er sich lieber selbst behalf, als diese reizlosen Wesen zu besteigen. Noch konnte er nichts, von der vielgerühmten Schönheit der angelsächsischen Frauen entdecken.

Ein Märchen, dachte Edward spöttisch, genau wie der angebliche Fortschritt, der in England Einzug hielt. Sie waren den Normannen so hoffnungslos unterlegen in allem. Die Kämpfer waren plump und besaßen keinerlei Ausbildung. Mit Pfeil und Bogen waren sie den französischen Rittern in den Schlachten entgegengetreten, bekleidet, nur mit ihren Ledergewänden und Stoffbeinkleidern. Im Gegensatz zu den Normannen die in ihren Rüstungen zwar recht unbeweglich waren, dafür aber fast unverletzbar. Auch ihre Waffen (.), diese lächerlichen Schwerter, Äxte und Speere die sie ihr Eigen nannten, konnten sich mit den gewaltigen Tötungsinstrumenten der Franzosen nicht messen. So mancher englische Kopf war den gewaltigen Morgensternen zum Opfer gefallen und ließ sie verblutend zurück. An den Rüstungen prallte jedes Wurfgeschoss und jeder Schwerthieb eines Sachsen ab und ließ diese verzweifeln. Sie kämpften tapfer, aber ohne jede Chance und bald waren die Schlachtfelder übersät von toten Engländern.

Die Normannen, waren durch Wilhelms Thronbesteigung, die neuen Herren im Land und würden diesen Wilden eine neue Ordnung und Wohlstand bringen. Oder sollte man sagen, den besitzlosen französischen Adeligen, die wie er, als Zweitgeborene nicht auf eigene Ländereien hoffen konnten. Wehmütig dachte er an seine Heimat, im fernen Burgund. Diese Region war geprägt durch große, zusammenhängende Waldgebiete und sehr saubere Flüsse, dutzende von Klöstern wie Cluny, Vézelay und Fontenay, zeugten von den Impulsen, die das geistliche und künstlerische Leben dort schuf. Er stammte ursprünglich aus Dijon und nachdem der Bruder, als Erstgeborener, alle Ländereien, Titel und Ehren erbte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich Wilhelm anzuschließen, um sich so die Möglichkeit zu eröffnen, zu eigenem Titel und zu großem Reichtum zu kommen. Dies war sein erklärtes Ziel und er kämpfte sich bis an die Spitze in Wilhelms Gefolge, gewann das Vertrauen seines Königs und wurde hier in Kent als königstreuer Vasall eingesetzt.

Er hatte endlich erreicht was er ersehnte, jetzt hieß es, diese Stellung zu festigen und diesen Bauern zu zeigen wer hier der Herr war. Leise Verbitterung machte sich in ihm breit, weil er als zweiter Sohn, nur die unbedeutenden Ländereien seiner Mutter Isabelle de Montfort erbte, während das große Vermögen, die Ländereien, die Weinberge und die Wälder von seinem Vater, an den älteren Bruder gingen. Sein Vater, Raoul II.,Graf von Amiens und Valois, verstarb 1060 . am Gelbfieber und ihm selbst, Eduard, blieb nichts anderes übrig, sich als Ritter in den Dienst eines mächtigen Adeligen zu stellen, oder die Laufbahn als Priester zu wählen. Er verachtete jedoch diese Pfaffen, die nichts mit der biblischen Demut gemein hatten, die von einem katholischen Geistlichen erwartet wurde. Die meisten Gottesdiener waren fette, tumbe Egoisten, die sich an den Armen, durch den Verkauf von Reliquien und Ablassbriefen .org/wiki/Ablassbrief bereicherten.

Abgesehen von seinem Widerwillen, sich lebenslang in einem Kloster zu verkriechen, genoss er Wein, Weib und Gesang zu sehr, um sich dies für immer zu versagen. So kam er schließlich zu dem Entschluss in den Krieg zu ziehen, um die Eroberung Englands mit voranzutreiben. Ein weiser Entschluss, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte. Er rettete seinem König das Leben, indem er einen feigen Angelsachen mit seinem Schwert enthauptete. Dieser missratene Sohn einer englischen Metze, versuchte seinen König von hinten zu meucheln, während dieser noch in einen Kampf mit einem anderen Briten verwickelt war. Wilhelm zeigte sich äußerst dankbar und ließ ihn fortan in seinem persönlichen Gefolge reiten. Es war der erste Schritt und bald schon gehörte er zu seinen engsten Vertrauten.

Alles spielte ihm in die Hände. In den Schlachten war er ruhmreich, sein Charme und seine Belesenheit beeindruckten zutiefst und seine klugen, militärischen Schachzüge trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei seine Stellung zu festigen. Er bekam die Grafschaft Kent zugesprochen und nun war er hier, jagte über Stock und Stein und versuchte sich ein Bild von seinem Besitz zu machen.

„Halt!", rief er plötzlich und stieg von seinem Pferd. Sie befanden sich am Rande des Flusses, der fröhlich vor sich hin plätscherte, aber zu einem reißenden Strom werden konnte, wenn der Regen tagelang ohne Unterlass vom Himmel fiel.

„Wir machen hier Rast und tränken die Pferde, danach machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Dover. Ich habe vorerst genug gesehen. Beim nächsten Mal, nehmen wir mehr bewaffnete Kämpfer mit und durchkämmen die Wälder. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein paar Nester mit verräterischen Angelsachsen ausheben können", grinste er.

Seine Männer lachten lauthals. Sie waren allesamt ein wenig gereizt und nervös, denn ihnen fehlte der Kampf oder eine ordentliche Rauferei. Diese Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit, die hier scheinbar herrschte, war nichts für diese kampferprobten Ritter, doch aus Treue zu Edward, den sie maßlos bewunderten, blieben sie in seinen Diensten und verzichteten auf blutige Kriege. Edward war klar, dass es bald vorbei wäre mit der Ruhe. Aus anderen Grafschaften häuften sich die Meldungen von Überfällen und Edward war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis auch seine Ländereien angegriffen wurden. In gewisser Weise konnte er es verstehen, dass es der angelsächsischen Bevölkerung schwer fiel loszulassen. Aber so war es nun mal im Krieg. Der Gewinner bekam alles, während die Verlierer leer ausgingen. Sie mussten sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden und das Beste daraus machen. Wenn sie den Treueeid schwüren und ihm zu Diensten waren, würde er sie gut behandeln und sie auch entlohnen, mit der Aussicht, vielleicht etwas Land überschrieben zu bekommen, das sie bewirtschaften konnten.

Er ließ das Pferd wo es war und sah sich zu Fuß etwas um. Er pirschte sich an das Dickicht heran, das den Wald vor neugierigen Blicken schützte und hörte ein knackendes Geräusch, das eindeutig von einem menschlichen Fuß stammte, der auf einen Ast trat. Wer immer es auch war, der besaß keinerlei Erfahrung darin, sich leise und unauffällig zu bewegen, es konnte also kaum einer der Briten sein, denn diese waren bekannt dafür, sich absolut lautlos durch ihre Gebiete zu bewegen. Neugierig versuchte er etwas zu erkennen und sah eine kleine Gestalt, die versuchte vor ihm wegzulaufen. Es war eine Frau, wie die schlanke, sehr zierliche Figur bewies und er beschloss das Weibsbild einzufangen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm von Nutzen sein, oder ihm sein einsames Lager wärmen können, falls er sie als hübsch genug erachtete.

Mit einem Grinsen auf den sinnlichen Lippen jagte er dem Mädchen hinterher, das entsetzt die Röcke raffte und ihm davonlief.  
„Bleib stehen!", befahl er in englischer Sprache. Doch das Mädchen gehorchte nicht, sondern rannte nur noch schneller, warf dabei immer wieder gehetzte Blicke über ihre Schultern. Edward dachte gar nicht daran dieses kleine, ungehorsame Biest laufen zu lassen und der Reiz der Jagd erfasste ihn nun vollends. Er langweilte sich seit er in Kent war. Das aufregende Leben bei Hofe, lag ihm bei Leibe mehr, als die langen, harten Tage auf seiner Burg. Während er der jungen Maid nachjagte, verfing sich ihr Fuß an einer Baumwurzel und sie schlug der Länge nach hin. Edward holte sie ein, bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte und setzte sich rittlings auf ihren Brustkorb, hielt ihre viel zu zarten Arme hoch über ihren Kopf und starrte in das Gesicht, das nun direkt zu ihm hochsah.

Er war überrascht. Es gab sie also doch, die vielgerühmten angelsächsischen Schönheiten. Die Wangen des Mädchens waren durch den schnellen Lauf rot wie ein Äpfelchen, auf ihrer ansonsten zarten, blassen Haut. Ihre Kleidung, ein sackähnliches Kleid aus grobem Tuch, wies sie als Leibeigene aus, daher wunderte ihn ihre zartgliedrige Gestalt. Mit so einem Körperbau war sie nicht für harte, körperliche Arbeit geschaffen, vielmehr sollten sich diese schmalen Hände mit Stickereien beschäftigen oder streichelnd einen harten Männerkörper verwöhnen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hastig, vor Anstrengung und vor unbändiger Angst, als sein Blick über den Rest ihres Körpers glitt.

Sie sah zu dem Fremden auf und fürchtete sich vor seinen taxierenden Blicken. Würde er sie jetzt schänden? Auch wenn er das schönste männliche Wesen war, das sie jemals erblickte, so wollte sie ihn nicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln haben. Diese Ehre sollte nur ihrem Ehemann zuteilwerden, wenn sie denn jemals einen finden würde. Für eine Angelsächsin war sie sehr schmal und dünn, Attribute, die nicht für eine baldige Eheschließung sprachen. Die Männer wollten eine Frau mit breiten Hüften und gebärfreudigem Becken, die ihnen viele Kinder schenken konnte, damit die Chance bestand, dass wenigstens eines von ihnen überlebte. Ängstlich starrte sie in die moosgrünen Augen, in einem Gesicht, das aussah, als wäre ein Erzengel persönlich vom Himmel hinab auf die Erde gestiegen. Edle Züge in einem kantigen Gesicht mit energischem Kinn, einer geraden Nase und samtenen, vollen Lippen sahen sie an und für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre Angst, als er fragte.

„Wie heißt du, mein hübsches Kind?"

Hübsch war sie, stellte er fest. Doch zu seinem Bedauern war sie jünger als angenommen und nicht für die Zwecke geeignet, für die er sie normalerweise benötigt hätte. Auch war sie zu dürr, um wirklich begehrenswert für ihn zu sein und er vergriff sich nicht an halben Kindern. Er bedauerte es, denn sie war wirklich eine kleine Schönheit. Dunkles, wallendes Haar umrahmte ein fast schmerzlich schönes Gesicht mit einer zarten Stupsnase, schmalen Wangen und Lippen, die wie zarte Rosenblätter wirkten. Trotzdem war sie noch ein Kind und er bewunderte zwar ihre Schönheit, aber diese Bewunderung erreichte seine Lenden nicht.

„Willst du mir deinen Namen nicht sagen, ma petit?", fragte er sie und versuchte ihr mit einem Lächeln die Angst vor ihm zu nehmen, die sie zweifelsohne verspürte. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und verweigerte ihm weiterhin jede Antwort. Warum sie wohl ohne männlichen Schutz unterwegs war, fragte er sich und wusste, er würde auch auf diese Frage keine Antwort erhalten. Seufzend blickte er auf dieses anmutige junge Mädchen hinunter. „Dann muss ich dir wohl einen Namen geben. Ich werde dich meine kleine Lilie nennen. Kennst du ihre Blüten, ma chere? Sie sind so rein und weiß wie du."

Mit großen, weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie diesen schönen Ritter an, der so blumige Worte benutzte und ihre Furcht ließ nach. Er schien ihr nichts tun zu wollen und jetzt erlaubte sie sich, ihn noch genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sein Haar war wie reine Bronze, eher braun mit vielen rötlichen Reflexen. Der Körper war hochgewachsen und stark, er war schlank und geschmeidig und nicht so stämmig und muskulös wie die Männer in ihrer Heimat. Trotzdem spürte man die Kraft, die von ihm ausging und die Ausstrahlung, war die eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Konnte es sein, dass er der neue Herr war, der aus dem fernen Frankreich kam und die Ländereien übernahm. Es wurde viel hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt, heimlich, um sich nicht des Hochverrats schuldig zu machen, wenn man schlecht über die normannischen Eroberer sprach. Vertrauensselig wie sie war, sprach sie zu ihm und nannte ihm ihren Namen.  
„Ich heiße Bella, Mylord!", sprach sie.

So ,dass war der erste Streich! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vivian


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo!

Danke für die Zugriffe und das Review. Diese Story liegt mir wirklich schwer am Herzen, weil wirklich eine Menge Arbeit von mir und meiner Beta Karin dahintersteckt, die mir sämtliche Informationen zum Mittelalter und dem Eroberungszug der Normannen im Internet zusammensucht. Diese Informationen, dann sinnvoll in der Geschichte zu verpacken, ist sehr mühsam, daher freuen mich eure tollen Reviews ganz besonders. Vielen Dank!

„Ich heiße Bella, Mylord!", sprach sie.

Scheu blickte sie zu ihm empor und er war bezaubert vom glockengleichen Klang ihrer Stimme. Selten hörte er etwas ähnlich Liebliches und wieder fragte er sich, was so ein engelsgleiches Geschöpf wie sie, allein im Wald verloren hatte. Sie wirkte hier so fehl am Platze, wie der Leibhaftige in der Kirche. Die Gegend war unwirtlich und rau, viel zu gefährlich, als dass sie hier so mutterseelenallein durch den Wald streifen sollte. Er hob die behandschuhte Hand und sie zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Hab keine Furcht, ma petite! Ich tu dir nichts Böses." Er wischte ihr einen rußigen Fleck von der Wange und versuchte ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Vierzehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Lenze mochte sie zählen, älter war sie gewiss nicht, dazu war ihr Körper noch zu kindlich. Ihr Kleid aus grobem Tuch, bestehend aus zwei übereinander getragenen Tuniken und einem Mantel, verhüllte ihre Figur völlig, doch er konnte nirgends die erregenden weiblichen Formen entdecken, die eine Frau ausmachten. Er fühlte einen Hauch von Mitleid mit ihr, als sie es, ob seiner Musterung, mit der Angst bekam und ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern begann.

„Lasst mich gehen, Mylord! Ich bitte euch inständig! Ich muss heim zu meiner Mutter, sie wird mich schon vermissen", bettelte sie und betrachtete flehend den fremden Herren. Wie oft hatte ihre Mutter sie schon gebeten nicht allein in den Wald zu gehen. Doch wie so oft, konnte sie nicht widerstehen, zu sehr faszinierten sie die Tiere des Waldes, die vertrauten und fremden Geräusche und die gewaltigen Bäume, die ihre eigenen Geschichten zu erzählen schienen. Wenn ihre Mutter Renée herausfand, dass sie ihren Anweisungen zum Trotz, wieder in den Wald gegangen und sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, würde sie sie in der Hütte einsperren und erst zum Christfest wieder hinauslassen.

Ihr war bange, der hübsche Ritter könne sie mitnehmen und sie würde ihre liebste Mutter niemals wiedersehen. Sie schwor bei Gott dem Allmächtigen, sie würde von nun an folgsam sein und nie wieder ungehorsam, wenn er sie nur wieder heimließe.

„Du willst also, dass ich dich laufen lasse?", fragte er mit spottender Stimme und Bella nickte heftig, „Dann lauf, meine kleine Lilie, lauf, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Er sah die Erleichterung in ihren dunklen, schimmernden Augen und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

„Habt Dank, Mylord. Gott schütze euch!"

Für einen kurzen Moment tauchten die Blicke der beiden ineinander, bevor die kleine Bella die Beine in die Hand nahm und flink wie ein Wiesel davonlief. Edward sah, dass sie barfüßig unterwegs war, doch ihre Sohlen schienen kaum den weichen Waldboden zu berühren, so behände lief sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er ahnte, dass er sich schwergetan hätte sie einzuholen, wenn sie nicht über die Wurzel gestolpert wäre. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf, um zu seinen Männern zurückzugehen. Es war wahrlich unklug, ganz ohne Leibgarde in den Wald zu gehen, da von diesen Angelsachsen gerade hier eine große Gefahr ausging. Die Pferde waren getränkt und Gaston, sein treuester Gefolgsmann, der für ihn seine Heimat in Frankreich verlassen hatte, kam auf ihn zu.

„Mylord, wir sind aufbruchsbereit. Gab es irgendetwas in diesem Wäldchen?"

Sinnend blickte Edward in den Wald, der eine Ausnahme in den landschaftlichen Gefilden darstellte, da sie sich in unmittelbarer Küstennähe befanden. Fast bedauerte er es, dieses hübsche Geschöpf laufen gelassen zu haben. Sie war noch jung, aber sie würde bald schon zur vollen Blüte reifen. Er war der Herr hier in Kent, von seiner Gnaden König Wilhelm persönlich berufen, um die Geschicke dieses Distrikts zu leiten und niemand würde es ihm vergällen, wenn er sich die Jungfer nahm, um zu warten, bis sie alt genug war, ihm zu Willen zu sein. Er war in der Kunst der Liebe sehr erfahren mit seinen 23 Lenzen und noch keine der Edelfrauen, denen er seine Gunst schenkte, war ohne "La petite mort", den kleinen Tod wieder von dannen gezogen, wie die Franzosen den Höhepunkt des Liebesaktes nannten. Doch etwas sträubte sich in ihm, dieses blutjunge Ding einfach mitzunehmen. Er würde sich eine anständige Dirne suchen und sie solange beglücken, bis sein Hunger nach dem warmen Schoß einer Frau gestillt war.

„Nein Gaston, es gab nichts was uns hier halten könnte. Lass uns aufbrechen, alter Freund. Man erwartet uns schon in Dover Castle. Wir sind nur noch eine Stunde entfernt und will rechtzeitig zurück sein, um meine edlen Schwestern in Empfang zu nehmen."

„So sei es, Mylord."

Edward stieg auf seinen Hengst und gab das Handzeichen. Bald schon preschten die Reiter, mit wehenden Mänteln, über die Felder und Wiesen und erreichten die windige Küste. Man konnte schon die Kreidefelsen von Dover erkennen, die bei gutem Wetter bis nach Frankreich zu sehen waren. Die Front der Klippen war bis zu 106 Meter hoch und ragte durch ihr kalkhaltiges Gestein, das mit schwarzem Feuerstein durchsetzt war, beeindruckend empor.

Es war eine unglaubliche Ehre für Edward, ausgerechnet Kent als Grafschaft zugesprochen zu bekommen, mit Dover als Dreh-und Angelpunkt des Distrikts. Die Stadt war nah am französischen Festland gelegen und daher ein strategisch wichtiger Knotenpunkt, bei militärischen Auseinandersetzungen. Hier als Vasall eingesetzt zu werden, gab Edward eine Macht, von der er niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Dover gehörte auch federführend seit 1050 dem Bündnis „Cinque Ports" an, in dem sich die wichtigsten Seehäfen des Landes zusammengeschlossen hatten.

Dies erweckte das Interesse des Eroberers. Deswegen marschierte er nach Dover, von dem gesagt wurde, dass es unbesiegbar sei und von einer großen Anzahl von Soldaten gehalten wurde. Diese hatten allerdings große Angst, welche mehr als berechtigt war. Die Normannen, überwältigt von Beutegier, stürzten sich auf die Burg von Dover und setzten sie in Brand. William bezahlte für die Reparatur und blieb dann noch acht Tage, um neue Befestigungsanlagen bauen zu lassen. Edward blieb zurück und war nun verantwortlich, für eine der wichtigsten Grafschaften im eroberten Gebiet. Einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis von seinem König, konnte sich ein Edelmann nicht erwarten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie ritten in die Stadt ein. Überall waren Leute unterwegs, der Markt war in vollem Gange, wo die Kaufleute und Bauern ihre Ware feilboten. Stände mit Brot, Käse und Geflügel ließen ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, da seit dem Morgenessen schon Stunden ins Land gezogen waren. Er beschloss sofort nach Dover Castle zurückzukehren und nicht wie geplant, noch seinem Sheriff Michael of Newton einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Beamte verwaltete die Besitztümer und wurde recht ausschweifend in seinen Ausführungen. Edward war müde, hungrig und durstig und hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich den Avancen von dessen Gattin Lauren zu erwehren. Die dralle blonde Schönheit war ein nervtötendes Geschöpf, das nie den Mund geschlossen hielt und mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme, den unwiderstehlich Wunsch in Edward weckte, ihr ein zu einem Knäuel zusammengerolltes Tuch, zwischen die Lippen zu schieben.

Michael of Newton selbst war viel zu gutmütig, um das hinterlistige Treiben seines Eheweibes zu durchschauen und lud die Liebhaber seiner Frau, nichtsahnend immer wieder ein. Edward hatte nicht die Absicht sich in diese Reihe einzugliedern und vermied es sich allzu lange in dessen Haus aufzuhalten. Er würde nach ihm schicken lassen und er konnte dann auf der Burg berichten. Zufrieden mit dieser Lösung, machte er sich mit seinen Männern auf, um zu seiner Burg zurückzureiten.

Als er seine neue Heimstatt erblickte, erfüllte ihn unglaublicher Stolz. /gleitzeit/dover_castle_from_the_

Sie passierten die Zugbrücke vom Burggraben und standen vor dem massiven Fallgitter, welches sofort von den Wächtern hochgezogen wurde. Die Hufen ihrer Pferde klapperten auf dem von Pflastersteinen bedeckten Boden und sie erreichten den gigantischen Innenhof. Edward stieg vom Pferd und warf die Zügel seinem Knappen Ben zu, damit der sich um seinen Hengst kümmern konnte.

Mit großen, energischen Schritten lief er auf den Palas zu, um zu dem großen Saal zu gelangen, der als Versammlungsraum oder als Sitzungssaal diente. Von dort aus gelangte man auch schnell zur Kemenate, dem einzigen Raum in der Burg, der über einen Kamin verfügte. Dort in der Nähe, waren auch die Zimmer seiner Schwestern, die wohl heute noch von Calais aus auf die Insel übersetzen würden, um bei ihrem Bruder in England ihre neue Heimat zu finden.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine bildhübschen Schwestern, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Rosalie war ein blonder Engel, sanftmütig und fromm, während die schwarzhaarige Alice ein wahrer Hitzkopf war. Beide waren von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit, jede auf ihre Art und hatten in Frankreich schon reichlich Angebote von jungen Edelmännern bekommen. Doch keiner erschien reich oder gut genug, um seine Schwestern mit einem von ihnen zu verheiraten. So beschloss sein Bruder Roger sie nach England zu schicken, um es Edward zu überlassen, geeignete Kandidaten aufzutun.

Sein guter Freund Sir Emmett Cullen of Eastbourne von der Grafschaft East Sussex, war unterwegs, um die beiden Jungfern abzuholen. Er hätte niemandem sonst seine Schwestern anvertraut und sie waren bei Sir Emmett in guten Händen. Er rieb sich die Hände und freute sich auf eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit.

„Kommt meine Freunde!", rief er seinen Männern zu, die eben den Palas betraten, "Lasst uns essen und trinken." Sie ließen es sich schmecken. Das warme Brot und das gut gewürzte Fleisch mundeten vorzüglich und es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich gesättigt zurücklehnte. Plötzlich fiel ihm eine rothaarige Schönheit ins Auge. Er behielt sie im Auge und ihm gefiel was er sah. Sie hatte außergewöhnlich schöne Gesichtszüge, war wohlgerundet, vor allem in den oberen Regionen und er verspürte ein unmissverständliches Zucken in seinen Lenden.

Er brauchte eine Frau, zu lange schon verzichtete er darauf, weil er sich nicht von diesen angelsächsischen Frauen angezogen fühlte, die in seiner Burg weilten. Diese hier aber, erfüllte jedoch alle Kriterien, um ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten.„Hey, du da hinten", rief er ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn wollüstig an. Oh ja, dachte er erregt, sie war genau das was er kam zu ihm und sie war aus der Nähe sogar noch schöner. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und presste sie gegen seine harte Erregung. Ein sehr weibliches Lachen entrang sich ihrer Brust und ließ seinen Körper vibrieren.

„Wie heißt du, mein hübscher Schmetterling?", schmeichelte er. Was Frauen anging behandelte er sie alle gleich, wenn er sie verführte und machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Edelfrau und Magd.

„Ich heiße Victoria, werter Lord", sagte sie und ließ die Hand zu seiner Härte gleiten, „Eure ergebene Dienerin."

Er grinste. Sie wusste genau, wie man einen Mann erfreute und er bekam schlagartig gute Laune, bei dem Gedanken, endlich wieder einen willigen Frauenkörper in Besitz zu nehmen. „Komm, meine Hübsche, lass uns gehen, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."Sie ließ sich mitziehen und wurde von ihm in seine Schlafkammer gebracht. Er hielt sich nicht lange auf, als sie allein waren, sondern hob ihre Röcke, um sich bis zum Anschlag in ihrer Feuchtigkeit zu vergraben. Leidenschaftlich drang er immer wieder in sie ein, bis er sich mit einem Stöhnen zurückzog, um seinen Samen auf ihren milchweißen Bauch zu spritzen.

Er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Bastard zeugen und unterbrach immer rechtzeitig vor seinem Erguss den Kontakt. Obwohl er laut der Kirche etwas verbotenes tat, da der männliche Samen als „heilig" galt, scherte er sich nicht darum. Eduard de Valois ließ sich nur von seinem König vorschreiben, was er tun sollte und von keinem sonst.  
Die Frau in seinen Armen hatte leider nicht das erhoffte Vergnügen gehabt, zu gierig war Edward nach dem beglückenden Gefühl des Höhepunktes. Dies gedachte er jetzt wieder gutzumachen und trug die willige Rothaarige zu seinem Bett.

Zwei Stunden später stand Edward voll befriedigt vor dem Burgtor und erwartete die Ankunft seiner geliebten Schwestern. Er hatte beschlossen Victoria zu seiner dauerhaften Geliebten zu machen, da sie Dinge mit seinem Körper anstellte, die seinesgleichen suchten. Außerdem war sie sauber und roch gut. Warum sich also noch weiter aufhalten, wenn er hier alles hatte, was sein Körper ersehnte. Heute Nacht würden sie ihre Exzesse fortsetzen und er leckte sich vorfreudig die Lippen.

Das Fallgitter wurde hinabgelassen und der Wagen mit der Sänfte passierte das Tor. Sir Emmett ritt voraus und wirkte mit seiner stattlichen Größe und den harten, markanten Zügen, wie das Urbild eines ruhmreichen Ritters. Er war so groß, dass sein Hengst schon fast klein wirkte, obwohl das Tier nicht anders war, wie all die anderen Pferde. Sir Emmett stieg ab und begab sich zu der mit Vorhängen verhängten Sänfte, schob diese zurück und half der ersten Schwester heraus. Es war die quirlige Alice, die sogleich einen lauten Schrei ausstieß, um dann mit fliegenden Röcken zu ihm zu rennen.

„Mon frére!", rief sie in ihrer französischen Muttersprache, da weder sie noch Rosalie, des englischen mächtig nahm Alice vorsichtig in den Arm und betrachtete seine jüngste Schwester. Sie war womöglich noch hübscher geworden, seit sie sich das letzte Mal sahen und die grünen Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, leuchteten.

„Ma pucelle, wie schön dich zu sehen."

Er blickte wieder zur Sänfte, wo Sir Emmett Rosalie half, indem er sie aus dem Gefährt hob. Sie legte ihm dabei die schmalen Hände auf die breiten Schultern und errötete anmutig. Sir Emmett selbst blickte verzückt auf die Schönheit in seinen Armen nieder und Edward verfolgte diese Entwicklung besorgt. Nicht, dass er Sir Emmett als Bewerber, um die Gunst seiner Schwester abgelehnt hätte. Er war vermögend, körperlich stark und loyal, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich Rosalie oder Alice zu früh festlegten.

Sein eigenes Vermögen war jetzt sehr groß, dank König Williams Gnade und er konnte beiden eine hohe Mitgift zugestehen. Dadurch hatten sie freie Auswahl bei den Höflingen des Königs und konnten sich raussuchen, wen sie zu ehelichen gedachten. Trotzdem würde er, Edward, das letzte Wort haben. Ohne seine Zustimmung wäre jede Eheschließung zwecklos, wenn ihm der Betreffende nicht zusagte. Ohne Einverständnis, keine Mitgift! Ohne Mitgift, kein Gatte!

Rosalie kam jetzt auf ihn zu, nachdem sie sich endlich von ihrem Ritter gelöst hatte und freute sich sichtlich, ihren Bruder zu sehen.

„Eduard, wie wundervoll, dich gesund und wohlbehalten zu erleben."

Voller Zuneigung blickten sich die Geschwister an. Er hing an beiden Schwestern gleichermaßen, doch es war Rosalie mit ihrer Sanftmut, die einen beruhigenden, mäßigenden Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Er war wie Alice manchmal aufbrausend und ungestüm und musste als Kind, oft gemaßregelt werden. Mit den Jahren schaffte es Edward, sich ein etwas ruhigeres Gebaren anzueignen und verhielt sich seinem Stand entsprechend.

„Kommt, meine Schwestern, lasst uns hinein gehen. Wie geht es unserem Bruder? Lasst hören!", forderte er begierig.

Er trug es seinem Bruder nicht nach, dass er allein der Erbe des Familienvermögens wurde, so schrieb es das Gesetz nun mal vor. Roger stattete ihn vor seiner Abreise nach England mit reichlich Goldmünzen aus und erinnerte ihn nochmals daran, dass er immer einen Platz in seiner alten Heimat hätte.

„Roger, lässt dich herzlich grüßen. Er ist gerade vollauf beschäftigt mit der Brautschau, da es Zeit wird, für einen männlichen Erben."

Edward lachte schallend, denn er konnte sich den Widerwillen Rogers bildhaft vorstellen, sich an eine reizlose, reiche Erbin zu binden. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er in inniger Liebe mit einer bürgerlichen Kaufmannstochter verbunden war. Eine hoffnungslose Liason, denn als Adeliger war es beinahe seine Pflicht in die gleichen Kreise einzuheiraten. Für eine Ehe mit einer Bürgerlichen benötigte er außerdem die Erlaubnis von Papst AlexanderII. , was außerordentlich schwierig zu bewerkstelligen war. Roger war aber zu traditionell, um mit den Konventionen zu brechen und würde wohl auf die Liebe verzichten, oder die Kaufmannstochter zu seiner Geliebten machen. Dies war ein durchaus übliches Verfahren und seine zukünftige Frau, war nicht zu beneiden, sollte sie, ebenfalls heftige Leidenschaft für ihren Gatten empfinden.

Er selbst würde sich den Fesseln des Ehestandes so lange wie möglich entziehen und sein Leben und die Frauen genießen. Leider zeigte sich immer mehr, dass so eine Grafschaft auch harte Arbeit bedeutete. Jedoch fand er immer mehr Gefallen daran und scheute sich nicht, sich in alle Belange einzuarbeiten, um sich nicht von einem gewieften Beamten oder Kirchenmann übers Ohr hauen zu lassen.

Sie liefen zu viert an der Kapelle vorbei, wo der Kaplan am Abend die Messe halten würde. Der fromme Kirchendiener war sehr belesen und gütig und einer der wenigen Pfaffen die Edward respektierte. Wahrscheinlich würde er im ewigen Höllenfeuer schmoren, weil er so gottlos über die Männer der Kirche dachte, doch er war sich sicher, dass einige von ihnen, ihm im Fegefeuer Gesellschaft leisten würden.

„Oh Eduard", unterbrach Alice Edwards Gedanken, „Die Burg ist wundervoll, so prächtig und groß. Ich werde mich hier sicherlich sehr wohl fühlen. Habt ihr in der Stadt auch eine grosse Auswahl an Tuchhändlern und guten Schneiderinnen? Ich brauche unbedingt neue Kleider und glänzendes Geschmeide", fragte sie mit kokettem Lächeln.

Nachsichtig sah er seine kleine Fee an. Alice besaß eine ausgeprägte Schwäche für allerlei prächtige Gewänder, Spangen, Kämme und Bänder, die sie zur Zierde ihres Körpers und ihres Haares benötigte.

„In Dover gibt es alles, was dein Herz begehrt, liebste Schwester. Aber zu allererst müssen wir uns um jemanden kümmern, der euch in der Sprache des Landes unterrichtet. Nicht jeder hier, ist des französischen mächtig und ihr könntet schnell in Nöte kommen, wenn ihr das Englische nicht schnell lernt."

Alice schmollte sichtlich. Sie hatte keinerlei Verlangen danach die Sprache dieser Wilden zu lernen. Nicht genug, dass sie gezwungen war ihr geliebtes Frankreich zu verlassen und damit den königlichen Hof, die damit verbundenen bunten Gesellschaften und die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Höflinge, nein, jetzt sollte sie auch noch Tag für Tag, diese barbarischen Vokabeln pauken.

Rosalie merkte was in ihr vorging und seufzte innerlich. Alice war manchmal fürchterlich verwöhnt, was sicherlich daran lag, dass sie als Jüngste, der Augapfel der Familie war. Sie selbst war ganz glücklich mit dieser Lösung und als sie Sir Emmett begegnete, war sie sicher in England heimisch zu werden. Das warme Leuchten in seinen Augen ließ sie innerlich erglühen. Sie blickte zu ihm und stellte fest, dass auch sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Prompt verstärkte sich die Wangenröte und er lächelte breit, zufrieden mit seiner Wirkung auf die schöne Rosalie.

Edward unterhielt sich noch lange mit seinen Schwestern, bis die Nacht hereinbrach und es Zeit wurde die Schlafkammern aufzusuchen. Er entkleidete sich bis auf die Beinkleider, als die Tür der Kammer sich öffnete. Auf sein Geheiß hin, hatte man die schöne Victoria rufen lassen, die nun mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zukam. Er trat, einen Kelch blutroten Weines in der Hand, auf sie zu und hielt ihn ihr an die vollen Lippen.

„Trink, meine kleine Schönheit. Du wirst eine Stärkung brauchen, wenn du die Nacht überstehen willst", wisperte er verführerisch.

Sie nippte an der Flüssigkeit und er ließ den Kelch zu Boden fallen, hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie zu seiner Schlafstatt.

So, dies war der zweite Streich. Ich hoffe ihr habt Gefallen daran gefunden. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird es natürlich auch mehr Dialoge geben, doch am Anfang muss ich euch mit der Geschichte und den Hintergründen vertraut machen. Im nächsten Chapter, erfahrt ihr mehr über Bella un ihr Leben. Liebe Grüße Vivian


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

Liebe Grüße an meine bisher einzige Reviewerin bei dieser Story. Ich hoffe du hast Freude an dem Kapitel.

Bella lief durch den Wald so schnell sie konnte. Ihre Füße flogen über den weichen Boden, berührten ihn kaum, so sehr sputete sie sich. Maman würde sie schelten, da war sich Bella sicher, denn so liebevoll ihre warmherzige Mutter auch war, sie duldete keinen Ungehorsam. Sie legte Wert darauf, dass sich ihre Tochter benahm und folgsam ihren Anweisungen entsprach. Keuchend vor Anstrengung wurde sie langsamer, ihr Atem jagte durch ihren zarten Körper und ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in ihren Seiten, zwang sie innezuhalten.

Sie war ohne Unterlass gerannt, fort von jenem fremden Ritter, der von solch überirdischer Schönheit war, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, das Antlitz eines gefallenen Engels vor sich zu haben. Bella setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Baumstumpf, um sich kurze Erholung zu gönnen, sah nach oben und wurde geblendet von den Lichtreflexen, die durch die Blätter der Bäume hindurchbrachen. Sie schloss die braunen Augen, nur um die edlen Züge dieses Mannes im Geiste vor sich zu sehen.

Er war freundlich zu ihr gewesen, eine Seltenheit in diesen harten Zeiten, war er doch ganz offensichtlich von hohem Stand. Seine Kleidung, auch wenn sie nicht so prunkvoll war, wie man es bei einem Herrn so hohen Standes erwarten durfte, war dennoch von feinstem Tuch. Hochgewachsen und mit kurzem Haar, erkannte man schon von weitem den französischen Edelmann.

Er war der englischen Sprache mächtig, ein Umstand den er vielen anderen Normannen voraus hatte und sein französischer Akzent war ungemein reizvoll, für die Ohren eines jeden, der in den Genuss seiner Worte kam. Die samtene Stimme jagte Schauer über Bellas Rücken und sie bekreuzigte sich schnell, als sie sich bei diesen unschicklichen Gedanken ertappte. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und legte ihre Hände an die erhitzen Wangen. Es wurde Zeit aufzubrechen, da sie noch einige Minuten vom Dorf ihres Onkels entfernt war, indem sie und ihre liebe Mutter gerade verweilten.

Deal war eine kleines Dorf in Kent und circa acht Meilen und zwei Stunden Wegzeit von ihrem eigenen Zuhause in Temple Ewell entfernt. Am Ärmelkanal acht Meilen nördlich-östlich von Dover gelegen, war das kleine Fischerdorf Teil der Gemeinschaft zwischen Dover und Ramsgate . Onkel Rupert war der Bruder von Bellas verstorbenem Vater und der Einzige aus der Familie, der sich mit der französischstämmigen Mutter noch abgab. Der Rest ließ kein gutes Haar an Bellas Mutter Renée und sie wurde mit Nichtachtung und bösen Blicken bestraft.

Als junges Mädchen wurde sie nach England verschleppt und sollte als Leibeigene einem angelsächsischen Adeligen zu Willen sein. Doch ein Überfall auf den Tross, der Renée und auch viele andere nach Kent bringen sollte, machte dieses Vorhaben zunichte. Robert, ein etwas schwerfälliger, aber gutmütiger Bauer, fand die verletzte junge Frau und nahm sie zu sich, um sie gesundzupflegen. Renée blieb bei ihm, da sie nicht die Mittel hatte, um sich eine Überfahrt zurück nach Frankreich zu leisten. Sie gab dem Werben Roberts nach und wurde sein treusorgendes Weib, um ihm so ihre Dankbarkeit, für dessen Güte zu zeigen.

Bella lernte ihren Vater niemals bewusst kennen, da er leider viel zu früh an der Ruhr .org/wiki/Bakterienruhr verstarb, doch ihre Mutter sprach immer in liebevollster und wärmster Weise über den Mann, der sie so uneigennützig vor dem Tode bewahrte und ihr eine neue Heimat gab. Bella wurde schon in frühester Jugend von ihrer Mutter in der französischen Sprache unterrichtet, heimlich nur und ohne das Wissen der Dorfbewohner, die sie zwar zum Schein respektierten, jedoch mit äußerster Vorsicht behandelten.

Sie fragte sich oft, warum ihre Mutter nichts von ihrer Heimat erzählte, doch Renée verwies sie auf ihr jetziges Leben und man solle nicht in der Vergangenheit graben. Nichts desto trotz, ertappte sie ihre Mutter manchmal dabei, wie sie sehnsüchtig auf das Meer starrte, als könne sie die französische Küste allein durch ihre Blicke und Gedanken zu sich ziehen. Doch Renée verbat sich jegliche Fragen nach ihrem alten Leben und Bella war zu sehr gehorsame Tochter, um sich über diese Anweisung hinwegzusetzen. So wurde sie ständig geplagt von nagender Neugier, die sich niemals stillen ließ.

Nach einem strammen Fußmarsch erreichte sie Deal und machte sich geradewegs auf, zum Lehmhäuschen ihres Onkels. Ein paar Dorfbewohner nickten ihr zu, als sie die matschige Straße entlang lief. Ein paar Gänse kreuzten ihren Weg, die mit geblähten Flügeln davonliefen, weil ein paar ungezogene Burschen sie mit Stöcken verfolgten. Bella schüttelte den Kopf, da sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie man freiwillig einem anderen Lebewesen etwas Böses tun konnte. Doch die Bauernbuben rannten lachend und kreischend hinter dem armen Federvieh her und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die Tiere zu quälen. Die überaus korpulente Frau des Schmieds, machte diesem Spuk ein Ende und packte einen der Burschen am Ohrläppchen und zog ihn schimpfend über den Dorfplatz.

„Du garstiger, ungezogener Bengel!", wetterte sie erbost, da die Tiere ihrem Mann gehörten, „Ich werde dir den Hintern versohlen, bis dir die Backen glühen."

„Au…au…au!", heulte das Bürschlein und Bellas mitfühlendes Herz hatte augenblicklich Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Mit der Frau des Schmiedes war nicht gut Kirschen essen und sie würde ihre Drohung, ihn zu züchtigen mit Sicherheit wahrmachen.

„Hör auf zu flennen, du kleine Missgeburt!", brüllte diese böse, „Es wird dir eine Lehre sein, anderer Leute Eigentum nicht anzugehen."

Sie zog den sich sträubenden und windenden Jüngling zu einem Bänkchen am Dorfbrunnen, setzte sich darauf und legte den schreienden Jungen quer über ihren Schoß. Sie zog ihm, die sowieso schon zerfledderten, ärmlichen Hosen über das blasse Hinterteil und holte mit der Hand weit aus. Er brüllte wie am Spieß, als ihre von harter Arbeit, schwielig gewordene Handfläche, immer wieder auf den Popo des Kindes niedersauste.

Dieser schrie freilich aus Leibeskräften und dicke Tränen rannen ihm über die schmutzigen Backen. Es erschien ungerecht, dass ausgerechnet nur einer von ihnen die Strafe für alle hinnehmen musste, doch Gerechtigkeit war kein Teil des harten Lebens in dieser Zeit. Bella konnte nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie sie den Burschen quälte und ihre zarte Stimme unterbrach die Züchtigung.

„Liebe Frau, so hört doch auf ihn zu schlagen. Ich bin sicher, er wird es nie wieder tun."

„Du Göre!", antwortete sie verächtlich, „Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu stören? Hast du keinen Anstand und Respekt vor Erwachsenen. Na, warte bis ich dich erwische."

Sie war eine Sekunde unachtsam und das Kind lief ihr davon, stolperte ein oder zwei Mal, wegen der heruntergelassenen Hosen, die er schnell wieder hochzog, um sich mit flinken Beinen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Wage es nur einmal die Hand gegen mein Fleisch und Blut zu erheben und du wirst es bereuen", durchschnitt Renées scharfe Stimme die Luft. Erleichtert sah Bella ihre Mutter auf sich zu kommen. Diese bebte vor Wut und lieferte sich ein Blickduell mit der dicken Frau des Schmieds.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du französische Metze!"

Bella erschrak bei dieser Beleidigung. Sie waren es gewohnt mit Misstrauen betrachtet zu werden, geächtet zu sein unter den Engländern, doch bisher waren die Anfeindungen nicht so offen, wie von dieser Frau. Noch standen sie unter Onkel Ruperts Schutz, der einen Narren an der liebreizenden Bella gefressen hatte und auch ihre Mutter glühend verehrte.

„Was denkst du wer du bist?", fuhr die Angelsächsin verächtlich fort, „Hältst dich für was Besseres, weil du aus dem Land der französischen Teufel kommst. Denkst du, es wird dir helfen? Du bist nichts weiter als eine Hexe, die unsere Männer becirct und sie den ehrlichen englischen Weibern stiehlt."

„Bist du immer noch erzürnt, weil Robert mich dir vorzog", fragte Bellas Mutter spöttisch und zog die schmalen Augenbrauen in ihrem Gesicht gekonnt in die Höhe. Neidisch und voller schlechter Gedanken, blickte die Frau auf ihre ehemalige Rivalin und erbebte vor Hass. Noch immer war Renée von schlanker zierlicher Gestalt und jugendlicher Schönheit. Sie selbst dagegen, war vor ihrer Zeit gealtert und ihre verhärmten Züge, unterstrichen noch die Härte in ihrem Gesicht. Graue Strähnen durchzogen vermehrt, das ehemals rote Haar und die farblosen Wimpern und Augenbrauen wirkten fast weiß. Das fleckig wirkende Gesicht stand im puren Gegensatz zu Renées milchweißer Haut und auch die blassgrauen, fast farblosen Augen, konnten sich nicht mit den klaren, dunklen Seen in Renées Gesicht messen.

Bella erbte die ganze, liebliche Schönheit ihrer Mutter, wie auch die fragile Zartheit des Körpers. So hielten sie viele, für ein Kind, nicht älter als vierzehn oder fünfzehn. Dabei zählte Bella bereits siebzehn Lenze und war somit eine vollentwickelte Frau, auch wenn sie nicht die körperlichen Attribute, ihrer Altersgenossinnen besaß, die mit großen Brüsten und wohlgerundeten Hüften aufwarten konnten.

„Du hast ihn damals verhext!", schrie die Rothaarige wie eine Furie.

„Hüte deine Zunge, mit deinen Anschuldigungen. Rupert wird es nicht dulden, dass du den Namen seiner Familie in den Dreck ziehst und damit auch mich."

Sofort verstummte sie und betrachtete halb ärgerlich, halb ängstlich Renées Gesichtszüge. Rupert gehörte zu den Dorfältesten und hatte große Macht unter den Bewohnern. Er war viele Jahre älter als sein Bruder Robert gewesen und sein Wort hatte Bedeutung im Kreise der Angelsachen. Selbst sie würde es nicht wagen, ihn zu erzürnen, indem sie seine geliebte Schwägerin der Hexerei bezichtigte. Sie fürchtete seinen Zorn und konnte sich seiner Rache gewiss sein, sollte sie es wagen, Renée oder deren Tochter anzugehen. Schnaubend wandte sie sich ab und ließ die beiden Frauen stehen. Sie hatte verloren und es war ihr bewusst.  
Renée betrachtete ihre hübsche, junge Tochter und bemerkte die dunklen Flecken, welches das Moos auf ihrem einfachen Gewand hinterlassen hatte.

„Bella, du warst wieder im Wald!", stellte sie streng fest und Bella zuckte unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick der Mutter zusammen, „Habe ich dir nicht verboten allein durch den Wald zu streifen. Die Normannen sind überall, sie durchkämmen die Gegend und würden nicht zögern einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir ein Leid anzutun."

Sie erhob nicht mal die Stimme, als sie Bella maßregelte. Es war die natürliche Würde die Renée besaß, die Schreien und Toben unnötig machten. Ihre ruhige Art nötigte jedem den notwendigen Respekt ab und sie war jemand, den man nicht offen angriff. Trotz der Ächtung von manchen Dorfbewohnern, ob in Deal oder in ihrem Heimatdorf Temple Ewell, in das sie morgen vor Sonnenanbruch wieder zurückkehren würden, erarbeitete sich Renée einen gewissen Respekt in den Dorfgemeinschaften. Sie verdienten sich ihr Brot als Töpferinnen, da der Boden in Kent reich war an Lehmvorkommen. Sie verkauften ihre Waren, seien es Schüsseln, Töpfe oder Tassen auf dem Markt in Dover, der einmal im Monat stattfand. Zudem bewirtschafteten sie ein kleines Stück Land und entrichteten einmal jährlich ihre Steuern an den Lehensherrn. So bestritten sie ihren kärglichen Lebensunterhalt und hatten wenigstens genug zu essen und ein warmes Dach über dem Kopf, um den kalten, nassen Nächten in England zu entfliehen.

„Bella", fragte die Mutter abermals, „du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Warst du wieder im Wald?"

Bella nickte beschämt, da sie beim Ungehorsam ertappt wurde. Schamesröte zierte ihr geradezu unwirklich liebliches Gesicht und sie schlug die Augen nieder.

„Verzeiht mir Mutter, ich weiß, ich habe falsch gehandelt und ich war eine schlechte Tochter. Ich erwarte eure Strafe."

Renée seufzte und sah liebevoll in das Antlitz ihrer Tochter, das dem ihren so sehr glich.

„Kind, ich verbiete es dir nicht, um dich zu quälen oder zu bestrafen. Der Wald ist gefährlich. Ich fürchte nicht nur die Normannen, sondern auch die Schergen der Widerstandsbewegung. Sie sind allesamt Mörder und zögern nicht, ein unschuldiges Leben wie das Deinige auszulöschen. Die Gefahr, dass du reden könntest und ihren Aufenthaltsort preisgibst, wäre ihnen zu groß, als dass sie dich lebend wieder laufen ließen. Es ist gefährlich für eine Frau und auch wenn du noch recht kindlich wirkst, so sei versichert, dass es die meisten Männer nicht davon abhalten wird, dir Gewalt anzutun."

Bella wurde immer banger zumute, als ihr Verstand der Gefahr gewahr wurde, der sie entronnen war. Welch ein Glück, dass der französische Ritter ein Mann von Ehre zu sein schien und ihre Tugend achtete. Ein kleines Stimmchen schrie ihr jedoch zu, sie sei wohl nicht hübsch genug, um diesen Schönling zu reizen und sie fragte sich, warum ihr dieser Gedanke so aufs Gemüt schlug. Sie würde ihm niemals wieder begegnen und müsste froh sein, unbeschadet entkommen zu sein.

„Mutter, ich schwöre euch in Zukunft achtzugeben und mich niemals mehr in solche Gefahr zu begeben."

„Dann will ich es für heute gut sein lassen. Komm, dein Onkel wartet auf uns, um das Abendmahl mit uns zu teilen. Er will noch ein wenig Zeit mit uns verbringen, bevor wir morgen wieder aufbrechen müssen. In drei Tagen ist der Markt in Dover und wir haben noch Arbeit, die zuhauf auf uns wartet."

Erleichtert darüber, dass ihr so leicht verziehen wurde, lief sie an der Seite der Mutter zurück ins Haus ihres Onkels und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der Dorfbewohner, die die Auseinandersetzung mit der Frau des Schmiedes mitbekommen hatten. Sie betraten die Hütte des Onkels, der sie mit einem warmen Lächeln empfing. Genau wie sein jüngerer Bruder, war auch er eine Seele von Mensch, völlig frei von niederen Gedanken und Trieben, nur darauf bedacht seinen Lieben hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen.

Renée wusste seine Gesellschaft und Schutz sehr zu schätzen und ihr graute schon vor dem Tag, an dem durch seinen Tod, alles anders werden würde. Sie wollte ihre Tochter unbedingt im sicheren Hafen der Ehe sehen, bevor es dazu kam, denn wenn Rupert erst mal in seinem dunklen Grab lag, würde es schwierig werden, einen geeigneten Bewerber um Bellas Hand zu finden. Es gab nicht viele, die Interesse an ihrer schmalen Tochter zeigten, da sie nicht im landläufigen Sinne als schön galt.

Ihr fehlten völlig die üppigen Rundungen, die von den Männern, als so attraktiv erachtet wurden und niemand ahnte, dass sich unter den weiten Tuniken eine äußerst delikate Figur verbarg, die jedem Mann den Verstand rauben konnte. Sie war eben etwas zarter und schmaler, doch sie war zweifelsohne an den richtigen Stellen gerundet. Jedoch sie war froh, dass Bella verschont blieb, von den unsittlichen Angeboten und betete zum Himmel, dass sich endlich ein netter, junger Mann finden würde, der ihr ein guter Gatte wäre.

„Bella, mein Täubchen!", rief Rupert erfreut, „Komm, setz dich zu deinem Onkel und erzähl mir, was du heute so alles angestellt hast. Du weißt, doch wie gern ich deiner lieblichen Stimme zuhöre. Du klingst wie eine Nachtigall, so rein und klar. Was kann sich ein alter Mann am Ende eines Tages mehr wünschen, als dir zu lauschen."

Bella kicherte belustigt. Sie hatte Onkel Rupert furchtbar gerne, denn er sagte immer so hübsche Sachen zu ihr. Seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt war sie sein erklärter Liebling und wurde von ihm verwöhnt, soweit er es sich mit seinen begrenzten Mitteln leisten konnte. Er schenkte ihr hin und wieder ein neues Gewand oder allerlei Zierrat, mit dem sie freilich auf dem Feld wenig anfangen konnte. Dennoch war sie ihm unendlich dankbar und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte eine der Spangen oder Bänder im Haar gehabt, als ihr der schöne Normanne begegnete. Sie wusste, dass Eitelkeit zu den Todsünden gehörte und erneut brannten ihr die Wangen, als ihr Wunsch nach männlicher Aufmerksamkeit von eben diesem Ritter, in ihr Bewusstsein trat.

„Onkel Rupert", sprach sie, um sich von ihren sündigen Gedanken abzulenken, „Ich werde euch furchtbar vermissen, wenn wir wieder daheim sind."

„Du wirst mir auch fehlen, mein Täubchen. Aber bald sehen wir uns wieder und wir werden uns viel zu erzählen haben. Gib nur gut acht auf dich, denn wie ich hörte, gibt es einen neuen Herrn in Kent, der von seiner Gnaden König William berufen wurde. Ein französischer Edelmann, der aus Burgund stammt und hoch in der Gunst des Eroberers steht. Er und seine Männer sind unterwegs und durchkämmen jeden Winkel der Grafschaft. Sie sind auch auf der Suche nach den Widerstandskämpfern und wohl nicht gerade zimperlich mit uns Angelsachsen."

Er seufzte.

„Der Earl of Dover, James Langdon und sein jüngerer Bruder Jasper Langdon, Sir of Dover wurden entmachtet und ihr Land und die Grafschaft an eben jenen Franzosen übergeben. Es wird gemunkelt, sein Name sei Eduard de Valois und er wäre ein gefährlicher und unerbittlicher Kämpfer und seinem König treu ergeben."

Renée meldete sich zu Wort. Politik interessierte sie normalerweise nicht, doch sie wollte durchaus wissen, für welchen Herrn sie jährlich ihre Abgaben berappen musste.

„Was ist mit den Langdons passiert? Haben sie nicht den Treueeid geschworen? Sich zu weigern ist Hochverrat und wird mit dem Tode bestraft."

Rupert zuckte die schmalen Schultern.

„Es heißt der Jüngere der Brüder, Jasper, sei am Hofe Williams aufgetaucht und hätte seinen Schwur geleistet. James, sei am Fieber gestorben und wäre schon längst begraben."

Bella vernahm nur einen Teil der Worte, alles was sie hörte war SEIN Name. Eduard de Valois, war der Mann der ihr im Wald begegnete, da war sie sich so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Selbst sein Name klang wundervoll und sie erschauerte, weil sie so einem mächtigen Mann begegnet war, ohne es zu ahnen. Während die Stimmen ihrer Mutter und ihres Onkels im Hintergrund verschwammen, versank sie in Tagträumen von grünen Augen und bronzefarbenen Haaren.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Liebe Grüße Vivian


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!

Ich habe wieder ein neues Kapitel von "Fleur" für euch. Danke an Levianthany für ihre Reviews. Vielleicht erbarmt sich ja auch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser, doch die Hauptsache ist, ihr lest sie überhaupt.

Lasst euch entführen in die Welt des Mittelalters!

Manche werden vielleicht finden, dass Edward ab und an zu hart urteilt oder handelt, aber vergesst nicht die Zeit, in der die Geschichte spielt. Damals wurden harte Entscheidungen getroffen und ein L eben war nicht viel wert. Trotzdem ist mein Edward kein Bösewicht, sondern hat durchaus einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn.

Viel Spaß!

Edward lief durch den weitläufigen Burghof, seine Schritte weitausholend und forsch. Seine Laune entsprach nicht dem sonnigen Tag, der Dover Castle in vollem Glanz erstrahlen ließ. Mit düsterer Miene und voller Wut auf seinen ebenmäßigen Zügen, marschierte er zum Zeughaus, wo der Marshall, das war der Pferdeknecht dem die ganzen Tiere unterstellt waren, sich aufhielt. In diesem kleinen Gebäude befand sich auch die Rüstkammer, in der sämtliches Kriegsmaterial lagerte.

Dies war sein eigentliches Ziel. Man hatte ihn davon unterrichtet, dass einer der englischen Knechte, von dort aus Waffen entwendet hatte, dabei aber entdeckt wurde und jetzt voller Angst im Turmverlies schmorte, bis Edward entschied, was mit ihm passieren sollte. Er wollte sich höchstpersönlich davon überzeugen, dass noch alles an Ort und Stelle war und wehe dem Knecht, er fand nicht alles unberührt vor. Dann würde auch sein Gott ihm nicht helfen, zu dem der feige Hund betete, während er heulend und wimmernd um Vergebung bat.

Er stieß die Türe mit dem Fuß auf, das schwere Holz knarrte und der Marshall blickte gleichermaßen erstaunt und erschrocken auf. Er hatte seinen Herrn schon erwartet und hörte von dessen unerbittlicher Wut, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein sonst so besonnener Herr dermaßen außer sich geraten konnte. Jetzt wurde er freilich eines besseren belehrt und er begann zu ahnen, warum er in der Schlacht so gefürchtet wurde. Ein mörderisches Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, sie flackerten wild und ungezähmt. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, als er sich umsah und geradewegs auf die Waffenkammer zulief.

Edward riss die Türe zur Kammer auf und trat hinein. Er betrachtete den mit Waffen reich gefüllten Raum, der in zwei Hälften unterteilt war. Es gab die defensiven und die offensiven Waffen. Defensive Waffen waren solche, die zum Schutze des Körpers dienten. Dazu gehörten die Helme, die Rüstungen und die Schilde, welche fein säuberlich aufgereiht an ihren Plätzen lagen. Er konnte trotz der Masse sehen, dass wohl nichts abhanden gekommen war und der Knecht die Wahrheit sagte, als er behauptete, das erste Mal stehlen zu wollen. Er ließ die Hand über ein Schild mit seinem Wappen gleiten. Es war die weiße Lilie, das Zeichen seiner Familie und die einzige Möglichkeit im Kampf die Ritter zuzuordnen, wenn sie in den Rüstungen steckten.

Die andere Hälfte des Raumes, war der Aufbewahrungsort der offensiven Waffen für den Angriff, sie dienten zum Kämpfen und zum Jagen. Im Krieg wurden meistens Schwerter und Dolche benutzt, aber auch Speere und Lanzen. Die aufgezählten Waffen ließen sich in zwei Waffengruppen aufteilen. Es gab zum einen die Fernwaffen, dazu gehörten Pfeil und Bogen und zum anderen die Hieb- und Stichwaffen, wie Schwerter, Dolche und Lanzen.

Er nahm eines der Schwerter in die Hand und betrachtete mit grimmigem Lächeln, das kaltfunkelnde Metall. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich darin, als er es in den Händen drehte und er dachte an all die harten Jahre die er erdulden musste, um zur Ritterwürde zu gelangen. Um einer zu werden, musste er als Sohn eines Adligen, eine lange Ausbildung durchlaufen. Bereits im Alter von sieben Jahren trat er als Page in den Hofdienst eines Fürsten, um dann mit 14 Jahren in den Rang eines Knappen erhoben zu werden. Er musste das Kriegshandwerk und die Kunst der Jagd erlernen. Außerdem hatte er seinen Herrn auf Feldzügen begleitet, wo er ihm die Lanze und sein Schild trug und ihm beim Anlegen der Rüstung behilflich war. Nach 14 Jahren Ausbildung wurde ihm in einer heiligen Zeremonie, der so genannten "Schwertleite", das Ritterschwert umgelegt, seine Schultern und der Kopf wurden davor mit der flachen Schwertklinge berührt und der Herr sprach folgende Worte.

Sei treu und beständig,  
sei freigiebig und demütig,  
sei mutig und voller Güte,  
achte auf dein Benehmen,  
sei mächtig zu den Herren,  
wohltätig zu den Armen,  
umgebe dich mit Waisen,  
fliehe überall die Törichten,  
vor allem liebe Gott,  
richte Weise gemäß seinem Gebot.

Er war mit noch nicht ganz einundzwanzig Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen worden, aber ohne genügend eigenes Land. Er vermochte darum nicht in Burgund zu bleiben, abhängig von seines Bruders Gnade, um sein Dasein als Zweitgeborener zu fristen. Schon immer ruhelos und rastlos in seinen Handlungen, schloss er sich William an und erprobte seine erlernten Fähigkeiten gleich auf den englischen Schlachtfeldern. Sein Schwert war sein Freund, nur darauf konnte er vertrauen und auf sonst niemanden. Zuviel Verrat und Lüge erlebte er im höfischen Leben und auch wenn er die Annehmlichkeiten durchaus genoss, so tat es seinem Gemüt keinen Abbruch, sich nach einiger Zeit vom dekadenten Nichtstun zu verabschieden.

Er kam wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit und drehte immer noch das Schwert hin und her. Dass dieser englische Wurm es wagte, ihn zu bestehlen, würde ihn teuer zu stehen bekommen. Er würde ein Exempel an ihm statuieren, um jeglichen Nachahmern eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen, es lieber nicht zu wagen, sich an seinem Hab und Gut zu vergreifen.

„Mylord!", hörte er die Stimme des Marshalls, „Mylord, es ist alles noch hier. Der englische Tölpel hat es keine zwanzig Fuß hier herausgeschafft, als wir ihn entdeckten. Seid unbesorgt, Mylord."

„Ich sehe, dass alles an seinem Platz ist!", sagte Edward grimmig, noch immer erfüllte ihn lodernde Wut, die jedoch langsam erlosch. Er musste sich jetzt um die Bestrafung Gedanken machen. Auf Diebstahl in solchem Ausmaß stand in der Regel die Todesstrafe. Der Tagdieb wurde enthauptet und der Nachtdieb erhängt. Auch das Blenden war eine übliche Form der Bestrafung, wenn man von einer Todesstrafe absehen wollte. Dabei wurden dem Dieb beide Augen ausgestochen, damit er niemals wieder in die Versuchung geriet, etwas zu sehen, das er begehrte.

„Geh wieder an deine Arbeit!", donnerte er und verließ die Waffenkammer. Er durchschritt ein weiteres Mal den Burghof, um den gegenüberliegende Trakt zu betreten, in dem sich der Palas befand. Dort entdeckte er Sir Emmett, der genüsslich Unmengen an Würzfleisch verschlang, das auf einem Brett vor ihm lag und trank dazu den edelsten Wein. Er erblickte Edward, der zwar immer noch tobte, jedoch nicht mehr so beängstigend aussah wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Mylord, habt Ihr euch in der Kammer umgesehen? Man versicherte mir, es sei nichts abhanden gekommen. Der Knecht sprach wohl die Wahrheit."

Edward nickte und ließ sich neben Sir Emmett nieder. Er griff nach einem Kelch, gefüllt mit dunkelrotem, französischen Wein, den er aus Frankreich importieren ließ und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner dunkelgrünen Tunika den Mund ab und spürte die Ruhe einkehren. Er wollte abwarten bis seine Wut vollends verraucht war, bevor er ein Urteil fällte. Es würde ein Gespräch mit dem Dieb vonnöten sein, da sich Edward sicher war, dass der versuchte Diebstahl kein Zufall war. Er hätte die Waffen niemals zu Gold machen können, da es sofort aufgefallen wäre, wem sie vormals gehörten. Auch er bediente sich an der Platte mit Wild und biss in das saftige Fleisch, bis der Saft ihm beinahe das Kinn hinablief.

Victoria, seine Dirne, beobachtete ihn und ihr selbst lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Auch wenn ihr Herz nur einem Mann gehörte, so war Eduard doch der begehrenswerteste Mann den es gab. Seine Schönheit war beispiellos und sein Liebesspiel äußerst raffiniert. Der Wunsch ihm den Saft vom Kinn zu lecken und die saubere Haut zu schmecken, wurde übermächtig in der Rothaarigen und sie schlenderte mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihren Herrn zu. Sie setzte sich ungefragt auf seinen Schoss und wollte ihn küssen, als er sie grob an den Handgelenken packte und sich von sich weghielt.

„Habe ich dich etwa gerufen? Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Spielchen. Hast du letzte Nacht nicht genug bekommen?"

Sie sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme.

„Mylord, wie könnte eine Frau jemals genug von Euch bekommen. Niemand versteht es so wie Ihr, sich eine Frau zu Willen zu machen."

Er lachte leicht, nun deutlich besser gelaunt und betrachtete seine schöne Geliebte. Victoria war wirklich ein Glücksgriff. Sie war anschmiegsam, schön und beherrschte die Kunst einen Mann in die höchsten Höhen zu führen vortrefflich. Doch jetzt stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach, sich mit seiner Dirne zu vergnügen, vor allem nicht in Anwesenheit seiner Schwestern, die gerade eben den Palas betraten, um ebenfalls ihren Hunger zu stillen. Er schob Victoria von seinem Schoss, gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Rückseite und scheuchte sie fort.

„Geh jetzt, du kannst ein andermal wieder in den Genuss kommen."

Schmollend zog sie von dannen und er sah nicht den hasserfüllten Blick, den sie seinen schönen Schwestern zuwarf. Diese gesellten sich zu ihm und Sir Emmett richtete sich sogleich straff auf, als er Rosalie erblickte und sie ihm einen schüchternen Blick zuwarf. Es stand außer Zweifel, dass die beiden einander in aufrichtiger Zuneigung zugetan waren. Emmett betrachtete wohlgefällig Rosalies schön gerundete Gestalt und ihre langen, blonden Locken, die unter der Haube verborgen waren. Das dunkle Blau ihrer Robe ließ die cremige Farbe ihrer Haut nur noch heller schimmern und ihre Augen funkelten wie der Sommerhimmel. Sie sah rosig und gesund aus, seit sie in England war und Edward überlegte ernsthaft, Sir Emmett als Bewerber um Rosalies Hand zuzulassen. Er liebte seine Schwestern zu sehr, um sie in eine unglückliche Ehe zu zwingen und Emmett wäre sicherlich ein rechtschaffener und liebender Gatte.

„Meine lieben Schwestern, ich entbiete euch einen schönen Morgen."

Alice lächelte breit und sah ihn schelmisch an.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt, lieber Bruder. Man konnte dein Wutgebrüll bis in unsere Kemenate hören. Was war der Grund für euren Zorn?"

Sofort verfinsterte sich sein schönes Gesicht und Alice erschrak. Es musste etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert sein, wenn ihr Bruder von solcher Wut erfüllt war.

„Ein Knecht hat es gewagt in die Waffenkammer einzudringen, um mich zu bestehlen. Das wird er noch bitterlich bereuen. Auf Waffendiebstahl an seinem Herrn steht der Tod."

Rosalie schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Sie und ihre lebhafte Schwester waren sehr behütet aufgewachsen und nahmen noch nie an einer Hinrichtung teil. Ein Schauspiel, das für das gemeine Volk schon eine Art Volksfest darstellte.

„Oh Eduard, musst du ihn wirklich hinrichten lassen. Lasst ihn doch sprechen, vielleicht gibt es ja eine Erklärung!"

„Rosalie, du bist viel zu gutmütig. Es ist egal aus welchem Grund er es tat, ich kann ihn nicht ungestraft laufen lassen. Er hat Verrat begangen! Ließe ich ihn mit dem Leben davonkommen, dann wäre das der Freibrief für alle sich ihm anzuschließen. Er wird wohl gehängt werden. Der Scharfrichter in Dover ist einer der Besten. Er wird nicht unnötig leiden!"

Traurig, aber sich dessen völlig bewusst, dass er ja Recht hatte, blickte sie auf ihre Platte mit Wildbret und brachte keinen Bissen hinunter. Plötzlich erschien ein Stück Fleisch vor ihren Augen, das ihr von Sir Emmett gereicht wurde.

„Esst doch Lady Rosalie, Ihr müsst bei Kräften bleiben."

Sie sah in seine schönen braunen Augen und öffnete leicht die vollen rosigen Lippen, damit er ihr das Fleisch dazwischenschieben konnte. Sie war sich der Sinnlichkeit dieser Tat nicht bewusst, Emmett jedoch brannte vor ungestillter Leidenschaft. Vorsichtig fütterte er seine Angebetete und erfreute sich an der zarten Röte, die ihre Wangen zierte.

„Danke Sir Emmett", flüsterte sie leise, „Das war sehr aufmerksam von euch."

Alice die wesentlich robuster in ihrem Gemüt war, ergriff das Wort.

„Meine Schwester ist viel zu zartbeseitet. Ihr tut ein Jeder leid, ich jedoch habe kein Mitleid mit einem jämmerlichen Dieb. Er hätte sich vorher überlegen müssen, was er tut."

Edward grinste, als er die Worte seiner Schwester vernahm. Alice war manchmal wirklich blutrünstig und hatte die größte Freude an den Ritterturnieren, in denen ihre Verehrer sich in Scharen darum rissen, ihre Farben zu tragen. Sie hatte aber auch eine sanfte Seite, die meist zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie von Kranken und Kindern umgeben war. In ihrer Heimat ritt sie einmal im Monat in die Dörfer und brachte den Waisen und Todkranken Vorräte. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich.

„Ich muss mit dem Knecht sprechen. Entschuldigt mich."

Er verließ den Palas und machte sich auf in das Turmverlies. Er stieg die Stufen hinauf zum Verlies, wo der Dieb vorerst eingesperrt wurde. Dover Castle besaß auch unterirdische Kerker, die jedoch nur für die Schwerverbrecher und Mörder genutzt wurden.  
Die bewaffneten Wachen verbeugten sich ehrerbietig vor ihm und ließen ihn durch. Sie öffneten die Türe mit einem großen, eisernen Schlüssel und er stand vor dem Engländer, der sich zitternd vor Angst in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte.

Edward stand groß und mächtig vor ihm, sein Blick durchdrang ihn messerscharf und er wurde sich bewusst, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Voller Angst bekreuzigte er sich und sah hoch zu dem winzigen, viereckigen Loch, das in das Gemäuer eingelassen wurde, um wenigstens ein wenig Licht durchzulassen.

„Gott kann dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen!", sagte Edward verächtlich, als er sah wie er das Kreuzzeichen machte, „Sprich, du Hund. Was hat dich dazu bewogen, mich bestehlen zu wollen?"

Der Mann, ein dürrer, schlaksiger Kerl mit hellrotem Haar und lustigen Sommersprossen, vergrub die Hände vor dem Gesicht und fing an zu weinen.

„Herr, Ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich es nicht freiwillig tat. Man zwang mich dazu."

Edward beugte sich zu dem Knecht hinunter und packte ihn an Hemd, zog ihn halb hoch und blickte ihm starr in die Augen.

„Wer?", donnerte er, „Sag mir sofort, wer hat dich dazu gezwungen und warum?"

Voller Angst schüttelte der den Kopf und sah bittend zu Edward auf.

„Sie halten meine Liebsten gefangen und werden sie töten, wenn ich es euch verrate, wer die Widerstandskämpfer sind. Bitte, Herr zwingt mich nicht zu sprechen. Lieber geh ich in den Tod."

Edward ließ ihn los und der Knecht fiel wie ein Sack zu Boden.

„Wie dumm bist du Engländer? Denkst du, sie lassen deine Familie laufen, wenn du stirbst. Sie werden dir sofort in das Himmelreich folgen, da sie ihnen nicht mehr von Nutzen sein werden. Willst du das? Verrate mir, wer dich beauftragt hat und ich werde versuchen, diese Verräter zu fassen und deine Familie retten."

Leise Hoffnung machte sich im Knecht breit. Oh ja, dieser Franzose wäre imstande dazu. Er war furchterregend und mächtig. Er bedauerte es ihn hintergangen zu haben, aber jener Angelsachse, der seine Familie raubte, war mindestens genauso gefährlich. Er wollte Eduard de Valois schaden und schmiedete fürchterliche Pläne, um diesen zu verwirklichen. Doch er wusste, wenn er ihm auch nur einen Ton darüber verriet, wäre nicht nur seine Familie des Todes, sondern sein ganzes Dorf.

„Du willst also nicht sprechen!", stellte er fest, „Das ist wirklich dumm von dir! Du kommst erst mal in die Kerker, da du mir ja nicht sagen willst was du weißt. Jetzt werde ich wohl selbst losreiten müssen, um diese Schufte zu stellen. Ich nehme mal an, es handelt sich um abtrünnige Angelsachsen, die es nicht verwinden können, dass sie den Krieg verloren."

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Nun gut! Offensichtlich habt ihr mit eurem Leben abgeschlossen. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, werde ich endgültig über euer Schicksal entscheiden. Betet, dass ich eure Familie auch ohne euer Zutun aus den Klauen dieser Verräter befreien kann."

Enttäuscht über dessen mangelnde Kooperation, wandte sich Edward ab und begab sich zurück auf den Burghof, wo Emmett schon auf ihn wartete.

„Mylord, ich erwarte eure Anweisungen", sprach dieser ehrerbietig.

„Sagt dem Marshall er soll die Pferde bereit halten. Ich reite heute noch mit dreißig Mann los. Wir werden diese elenden Verräter finden und am nächsten Baum aufknüpfen. Wie ich vermutete, handelte der Knecht im Auftrag eines Angelsachsen. Doch der Kretin, will mir nicht verraten, um wen es sich handelt. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, mich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen und werde mich persönlich darum kümmern. Ihr seid für die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit, für meine Schwestern verantwortlich. Gebt gut acht auf sie."

Dieser nickte.

„Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen, seid euch dessen gewiss."

Beruhigt sprach Edward noch mit dem Anführer seiner Leibgarde. Die Tore von Dover Castle würden für jeden verschlossen bleiben, bis er wieder zurück war. Er hoffte, eine Spur zu finden und diese Feiglinge zu stellen, die sich an Frauen und Kindern vergriffen. Außerdem legte sich niemand ungestraft mit Eduard de Valois an, oder beschmutze die Ehre seines Königs. Er begab sich in die Kemenate, wo sich Rosalie mit einer Stickerei beschäftigte und Alice gelangweilt auf den Hof starrte.

„Meine liebsten Schwestern!", fing er an, „Ich muss für einige Tage die Burg verlassen. Unaufschiebbare Angelegenheiten haben sich ergeben, doch Sir Emmett wird zu eurem Schutz in Dover Castle bleiben."

Alice schmollte.

„Zut Alors!", fluchte Alice und Rosalie ließ entsetzt die Stickerei sinken.

„Alice!", tadelte sie ihre jüngere Schwester, „Hör auf zu fluchen, das geziemt sich nicht für eine Dame deines Standes."

„Deine Schwester hat recht!", gab ihr Edward streng recht, „Du solltest besser deine Zunge im Zaum halten, sonst wasch ich dir den Mund mit Seife aus."

Alice Augen sahen betrübt zu ihren Geschwistern, weil sie sich wieder einmal danebenbenahm. Sie versuchte ja ständig, sich wie eine tugendhafte Dame zu benehmen, doch das war so entsetzlich langweilig. Sie wünschte sich Abwechslung, Aufregung und Abenteuer. Rosalie war völlig zufrieden damit, sich auf ihr Bänkchen zu setzen und sich ihrer Handarbeit zu widmen, hatte dabei immer ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und träumte von was auch immer. Doch sie selbst wollte mehr als das. Heimlich träumte sie davon einen jungen, aufregenden Ritter kennenzulernen, um endlich ihren ersten Kuss zu empfangen.

Wie oft schon hatte sie am französischen Hof, die Damen hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuscheln hören, wenn die verheirateten Damen bei Hofe von einem Kavalier beglückt wurden. Alice starb vor Neugierde, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, die Lippen eines Mannes auf den ihren zu spüren. Doch bisher konnte sich kein geeigneter Kandidat dafür finden und sie harrte weiterhin ungeduldig aus. Sir Emmett betrat ebenfalls die Kemenate und sofort röteten sich Rosalies Wangen verräterisch, als sie den stattlichen Ritter ansah. So wie es aussah, würde die tugendhafte Rosalie schneller zu ihrem ersten Kuss kommen, als sie selbst, dachte Alice ärgerlich. Dann schämte sie sich jedoch furchtbar, da die liebenswerte Schwester solche Gedanken von ihr nicht verdiente.

„Verzeiht mir!", bat sie aufrichtig, „Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern. Ich war nur so enttäuscht, weil du uns doch auf den Markt begleiten wolltest, der morgen in Dover stattfindet. Da du jetzt nicht mehr hier sein wirst, wird wohl nichts daraus und ich hatte mich doch schon so darauf gefreut", klagte sie bekümmert.

Edward sah in das geknickte Antlitz seiner jüngsten Schwester und bekam sofort Mitleid.

„Gräm dich nicht Alice!", erwiderte er mit sanfter Stimme, „Sir Emmett und ein Teil meiner Leibgarde wird euch begleiten. Du musst nicht darauf verzichten, wo ich doch weiß, wie sehr du es herbeisehnst."

Alice juchzte auf und umarmte ihren Bruder.

„Oh Eduard, merci beaucoup, mon Frere!"

Edward seufzte und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Prüfend sah er die Schwestern an und schwor, sich gleich nach seiner Rückkehr um einen Sprachlehrer für die zwei zu kümmern. Noch immer beherrschten sie kein Wort der englischen Sprache und dies war ein Umstand, der schnellstens geändert werden musste, wenn sie dauerhaft in Britannien bleiben wollten.

Es wurde jetzt Zeit aufzubrechen, da er noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, ein als angelsächsisches Hochgebiet bekanntes Landstück durchkämmen wollte. Es würden wohl einige Tage vergehen, bis er wieder zurückkehren würde, da weder er, noch seine Männer sich besonders gut in der Gegend auskannten. Doch der Fährtenleser, konnte sicherlich die Spuren finden, die die Engländer hinterließen. Er hegte keine große Hoffnung sie jetzt schon zu stellen, doch es war wichtig sie aufzuscheuchen und ihre Ordnung durcheinanderzubringen. Es würde kein Tag vergehen, an dem nicht einer seiner berittenen Normannen durch die Gegend ziehen würde, um ihre Nester auszuheben. Auch der König musste informiert werden, dass neue Unruhen sich anbahnten und er würde noch mehr Soldaten erbitten, die die Grafschaft schützen sollten.

Er ritt nur eine Stunde später durch das Tor über die Zugbrücke hinweg, Sein Freund und Vertrauter Gaston war neben ihm und musterte seinen Herrn.

„Mylord, wohin wollt Ihr zuerst?"

„Ich denke, wir werden wieder in die Wälder reiten. Nur dort können sie sich verstecken, da hier in näherer Umgebung kaum Möglichkeiten bestehen. Wir kehren zurück an die Stelle, an der wir unsere Pferde tränkten, teilen uns dort auf und drehen dort jeden Grashalm und jedes Blatt um."

Kurz dachte er an die kleine Nymphe, die ihm dort begegnete und sofort zierte ein freches Grinsen sein Gesicht. Ob sie ihm wohl nochmals in die Arme laufen würde? Es bereitete ihm einen Heidenspaß, sie zu necken und es war erbauend, wie riesengroß ihre dunklen Augen wurden, als sie ihn ansah. Schade, dass sie für ihn nicht in Frage kam. So mancher seiner männlichen Artgenossen hätte nicht gezögert, sie trotz ihrer Jugend in sein Bett zu nehmen, doch ihn gelüstete es nicht nach halben Kindern. Er brauchte eine Frau die wusste, wie sie ihm Genuss verschaffen konnte und kein junges Mädchen, welches von solcherlei Dingen keine Ahnung hatte. Ihr hübsches Erröten als Reaktion auf ihn, hatte ihre Unerfahrenheit verraten.

Edward verdrängte den Gedanken an sie und fragte sich, warum sie sich so hartnäckig in ihnen hielt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er an sie dachte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war es der unschuldige Liebreiz in ihrem Gesicht, der ihn tiefer beeindruckte, als es gut für ihn war und er war froh, dass er sie niemals wiedersehen würde. Eine solche Komplikation würde ihn nur ablenken, was völlig unnötig war, denn er hatte ja Victoria, die ihm Erleichterung verschaffte. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Männern zu.

„Auf geht´s Männer! Für Gott und König William!"

Sie preschten los und hinterließen eine Wolke auf dem staubigen Boden, als weit mehr als dreißig Reiter sich aufmachten, um den Engländern die Hölle heiß zu machen.

Ich weiß. viele haben erwartet, dss Edward und Bella sich jetzt schon begegnen, aber ich habe es etwas anders geplant. Der Zeitpunkt ist nicht mehr fern. Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure Vivian


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo meine lieben Leser!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Viele Grüße Vivian

Helligkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Bellas geschlossene Augenlider. Sie öffnete sie flatternd, kniff sie jedoch schnell wieder zusammen, zu sehr blendete sie das gleißende Licht der Morgensonne. Sie drehte sich zur Wand, um dem hellen Licht zu entgehen und vorsichtig hoben sich ihre Lider wieder. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnte und Bella setzte sich blinzelnd in ihrer mit Stroh und Fellen ausgelegten Schlafstätte auf.

Ihr erster Blick suchte das Bett der Mutter. Es schloss direkt hinter ihrem an und sie hoffte Renée darin zu entdecken. Doch die ordentlich gestapelten Decken und Felle darauf, verrieten Bella, dass sie wohl schon längst auf den Beinen war. Ihre Augen glitten daraufhin prüfend durch die kleine Hütte, die ihr Heim darstellte, doch sie war allein.

Die Betten befanden sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes und sie konnte von hier aus genau auf den viereckigen Tisch sehen, der in der Mitte des Zimmers platziert war. Er bildete das Herzstück ihrer Behausung und war ungemein schwer und wuchtig. Das dunkle Holz wurde einst von Robert in vielen Stunden Arbeit abgeschliffen und mit geschmolzenem Birkenharz an der Oberfläche verschlossen. Als Sitzgelegenheit dienten vier abgeschnittene Baumstümpfe, jeweils einer auf jeder Seite.

Ein gutes Stück dahinter, am anderen Ende der Hütte, befand sich die Kochstelle, wo ein gusseiserner Topf an einem Haken hing und von zwei gekreuzten Stäben gehalten wurde. Darüber war eine Öffnung im Dach eingelassen, damit der Rauch, der beim Kochen und Heizen entstand, ungehindert abziehen konnte. Wurde sie nicht benötigt, so schoben sie einfach ein Brett davor, um die kalte Luft draußen zu halten.

Die Wände in der Hütte waren bis auf zwei, lange, breite Bretter, welche man leicht versetzt anbrachte kahl. Darauf stapelte sich ihr Geschirr. Schalen aus braunem und rotem Ton standen darauf, sowie runde, flachgehaltene Holzschüsseln, aus denen sie ihr Essen zu sich nahmen. Zwei Kellen hingen etwas oberhalb an rostigen Nägeln, direkt neben einem Holzbrett, welches angelehnt auf dem Brett stand.

Der Mörser, zum Zerkleinern der Kräuter, lag direkt davor. Nahm man ihn zur Hand, roch man noch zart den Duft der Gewürze heraus, die damit zermalmt wurden. Auf dem zweiten Brett fanden Becher aus gebranntem Ton, aber auch kurzstielige Holzlöffel und zwei Messer ihren Platz.

Ein großer Schrank, der weitere persönliche Habseligkeiten beherbergte, stand mittig an der rechten Seite der fensterlosen Wand, daneben eine große Holztruhe, die Bella als Kind immer als sehr geheimnisvoll empfand. Sie war verschlossen und bis heute durfte nur Renée diese Truhe öffnen oder schließen.

Ihre Mutter hatte wohl schon in aller Früh den Dorfschmied aufgesucht, da ihr altersschwacher Gaul neue Hufeisen benötigte. Der monatliche Weg zum Markt in Dover, wo sie ihre getöpferten Krüge und andere Gefäße feilboten, forderte seinen Tribut und die Beschläge mussten regelmäßig erneuert werden.

Sie rieb sich die klammen Finger und Oberarme, die ohne den Schutz ihrer Decke, rasend schnell steif vor Kälte wurden. Bella hasste den Herbst. Die kühle Luft drang durch ihre Haut und kroch bis in die Knochen. Nur die bunt gefärbten Blätter, die in sämtlichen rotgoldenen und bräunlichen Schattierungen von den Bäumen fielen und die goldene Herbstsonne, konnten sie mit dieser Jahreszeit versöhnlich stimmen. Doch dies war so ziemlich das Einzige, was Bella dem Herbst abgewinnen konnte.

Ständig plagte sie die Kälte, da vor Einbruch des Winters kein Feuer in der Hütte entzündet wurde. Nur zum Bereiten der Mahlzeiten wurde es kurzzeitig entfacht und sie konnte die Finger über der roten Glut aufwärmen.

Sie mussten das Feuerholz für die langen, harten Wintermonate sparen und so geschah es. Es konnten immer nur kleine Mengen in der Hütte lagern. Ständig musste mühsam im Wald nach Ästen, Zweigen und kleineren Stämmen gesucht werden, um sie dann zu trocknen. Der stetig wiederkehrende Regen des Herbstes und der Schnee im Winter machten es beinahe unmöglich, an sofort brennbares Holz zu gelangen.

Das Trocknen selbst war eine langwierige Angelegenheit, denn bis alle Feuchtigkeit aus dem Material verschwand, dauerte es oft Tage und so war es keineswegs verwunderlich, dass alle, einschließlich Bella und Renée, sorgsam mit ihren Vorräten umgingen. Laut Renée war es noch nicht eisig genug, um den ganzen Tag ein flackerndes, wärmendes Feuer zu entzünden und so fror die zarte Bella am Tage meist bitterlich.

Nur während des Nachts war ihr Wärme vergönnt, da die flauschigen Felle auf ihrer Haut, sie in einen wärmenden, schützenden Kokon hüllten. Sie schüttelte diese jetzt vollends von ihrem schmalen Körper, streckte ausgiebig die Glieder und erhob sich. Sie torkelte, noch etwas benommen von Schlaf, an das andere Ende der Hütte, wo auf einem kleinen, grob zusammen gezimmerten Tischchen eine Schale und ein Krug standen.

Lächelnd dachte Bella daran zurück, wie sie genau diesen Krug als Elfjährige getöpfert hatte. Aufgeregt saß sie an der Drehscheibe in der Werkstatt ihrer Mutter. Diese befand sich hinter dem Haus, direkt neben dem winzigen Pferdestall. Wachsam stand Renée neben ihrer Tochter und gab ihr Anweisungen, in welchem Tempo sie das Pedal für die Scheibe durchtreten sollte. Mit jedem Senken ihrer kleinen Füßchen bewegte sich die Scheibe rotierend im Kreis. Durch das Wasser, der den Ton beim Drehen geschmeidig halten sollte, waren Bellas Finger glitschig und sie hatte Mühe, dass ihr die Tonmasse nicht aus den Händen und auf den Boden glitt.

Das Ergebnis jener ersten Lehrstunde hielt sie jetzt täglich in den Händen. Der Krug war unförmig und krumm, die Henkel so dünn, dass man sich kaum traute, das Gefäß in gefülltem Zustand hochzuheben und dennoch war Renée voller Stolz gewesen auf ihre Arbeit. Bella dachte mit Freude an die aufregenden Momente zurück, in denen sie mit bloßen Händen den Ton formte und dem Krug seine Gestalt gab. Sie liebte es, etwas zu erschaffen und folgte ihrer Mutter freudig, als diese sie in die Kunst des Töpferns einwies. Es faszinierte Bella über alle Maßen, wie aus einem so nachgiebigen Material wie dem Ton, nach dem Brennen etwas so Hartes und Haltbares wurde.

Mit ihren von harter Arbeit gezeichneten Händen, nahm sie den Krug auf, kippte ihn und ein klarer Strahl ergoss sich in das improvisierte Becken. Das Wasser stammte aus einem nahe gelegenen Bach und wurde täglich von ihr oder Renée herbeigeschafft. Mama musste wohl schon eine Weile auf den Beinen sein, wenn der Krug schon gefüllt war.

Sie tauchte die rauen Hände in die Schale mit Wasser, schöpfte es in die hohle Hand und ließ es über ihr Gesicht laufen. Die Nässe vertrieb die letzte Müdigkeit und eine gesunde Röte färbte ihre Wangen. Das grobe Tuch, welches an einem Haken daneben hing, diente dazu ihre Haut zu trocknen. Sie zitterte. Mit nichts als ihrem dünnen Leibchen bekleidet, lief sie zurück und zog sich schnell die wärmende Kleidung über, die auf einem Hocker neben ihrem Bett lag.

Das wärmende Kleid aus Schafswolle bedeckte bis zu den Knöcheln ihren Körper, die Ärmel lagen eng an und sie streifte sich noch eine graue Tunika über. Sie wollte wenigstens noch eine Lage Stoff auf dem Körper tragen, die sie vor der beißenden Witterung schützen sollte. Bevor sie die ledernen Schuhe anlegte, wagte sie den Blick nach draußen und seufzte schwer. Des Nachts hatte es geregnet und die Wege waren matschig. Sie verzichtete auf das Schuhwerk und beschloss barfuss zur alten Alma zu laufen.

Jeden Morgen holte sie dort die Ziegenmilch, die die Grundlage ihres Morgenmahles darstellte. Indem das harte Brot vom Vortag darin aufgeweicht und anschließend verzehrt wurde, sparten sie viel Geld und wurden trotzdem gesättigt. Sie holte den Milchkrug, den Renée eigenhändig hergestellt hatte, von der Ablage und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg. Wenn Mama schon so früh auf den Beinen war, so sollte doch wenigstens das Essen bereitet sein, wenn sie heimkehrte.

Sie öffnete die schwere Türe, raffte den Rock und trat hinaus. Keine Schuhe anzuziehen, erwies sich als gute Entscheidung. Ihre nackten Füße berührten die Erde und sie versank sofort fast knöcheltief darin. Sie seufzte abermals. Trotz kalter Temperaturen, war der Boden nach dem Regen noch nicht gefroren und so musste sie, leider Gottes, durch den Matsch laufen der ihre nackten Füße bald zu Eiszapfen gefrieren ließ.

Der lehmhaltige Boden war vom Regen völlig durchgeweicht und ein schmatzendes Geräusch ertönte jedes Mal, wenn sie den Fuß herauszog. Die nachgiebige Erde quoll ihr bei jedem Schritt durch die Zehen, doch es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. So durchquerte sie mühsam das Dorf, in dem schon geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, grüßte hier und da die vertrauten Gesichter, die ihr entgegenkamen und versuchte nicht zu stürzen. Almas Kate war schon in Sichtweite und sie beschleunigte ihren Gang so gut es ging.

Heute Morgen war sie wirklich schon deutlich über der Zeit, das erkannte sie an der Sonne, die schon sehr hoch am Himmel stand. Doch sie war ihrer lieben Mutter dankbar, dass sie nach der strapaziösen Rückfahrt aus ihres Onkels Dorf, etwas länger im Bett verweilen durfte. Sie war jetzt guter Dinge und trat mit einem heiteren Summen auf den Lippen, an die Türe der alten Alma. Bella ging nicht hinein, um dem alten Weibchen keine unnötige Arbeit zu machen, sondern rief nur nach ihr.

„Meine liebe Alma, bist du da?", wollte sie wissen.

Knarrend öffnete sich die hölzerne Türe, die witterungsbedingt schon eine gräuliche Färbung aufwies. Almas Kopf lugte aus dem geöffneten Spalt der Türe hervor und sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem zahnlosen Grinsen.

„Bella, du kommst spät!", sprach sie mit ihrer kratzigen, rauen Stimme, „Hast du das Krähen des Hahnes heute Morgen nicht gehört?", neckte sie sie ein wenig.

Bella lächelte. Sie mochte Alma furchtbar gerne, weil sie ihr als Kind so manchen Nachmittag mit ihren Geschichten versüßt hatte. Damals saß sie ihr zu Füßen und lauschte den Erzählungen, während Alma der kleinen Bella die Haare zu Zöpfen flocht. Ihre Geschichten, Sagen und Märchen handelten von fernen Ländern, edlen Rittern und verleiteten Bella zum Träumen. Wie jedes Mädchen entzückten sie die Geschichten von tapferen Jünglingen, die mit dem Pfand ihrer Liebsten an den Turnieren um Ruhm und Ehre wetteiferten. Noch heute dachte sie mit Wehmut an diese längst vergangenen Zeiten zurück.

Damals wusste sie noch nicht viel über Standesunterschiede. Doch die Jahre vergingen und Bella sah die Ungerechtigkeiten, die vielen Bauern zuteil wurden. Waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Steuern zu entrichten, so wurden sie enteignet und ein anderer armer Tropf bekam ihr Land. Meist flohen sie dann in die Stadt und schlugen sich mit Betteln durch, wollten sie nicht verhungern.

Betrübt dachte sie an ihre liebste Freundin Charlotte. Diese verlor sie durch solche Umstände. Ihre Familie musste das Land hergeben, weil der gutmütige Bauer Peter sein Bein nicht mehr belasten konnte. So jagte der alte Langdon sie in Schimpf und Schande von ihrem Land und Bella weinte bittere Tränen, als Charlotte mit den Ihren fortging, um in London ihr Glück zu versuchen. Die beiden Mädchen klammerten sich aneinander und heulten, bis Charlottes Vater seine Tochter fortzog. Lange sah sie ihnen hinterher, während sie in der Ferne verschwanden und bis heute hörte Bella nie wieder etwas von ihnen.

Seither hegte sie einen geheimen Groll gegen alle Adeligen, die ohne zu zögern über Leib und Leben ihrer Untergebenen entschieden. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob Engländer oder Franzose. Sie war sich nur zu sehr der Kluft und den Unterschieden bewusst, die über die Jahrhunderte zwischen ihnen und dem einfachen Volk entstanden.

Die Begegnung mit dem hübschen Ritter im Wald von Deal bewies, wie groß diese tatsächlich waren. Es war pures Glück, dass sie noch so glimpflich davonkam. Ohne weiteres wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, sie, oder auch jede andere angelsächsische Frau in seine Burg zu entführen, ohne dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. War dies wirklich rechtens, fragte sie sich zweifelnd. Waren nicht alle Geschöpfe vor dem Allmächtigen gleich? Wieso waren dann die einen mehr wert, als die anderen?

Ihr Vater, Robert, war ebenfalls ein unfreier Bauer. Es war zu mühselig und beinahe unmöglich, ohne den Schutz eines Adeligen zu überleben. So begab auch er sich in die Abhängigkeit und leistete neben der körperlichen Arbeit, auch den Zins an die hohe Herrschaft. Im Gegenzug dazu erhielt er den Schutz seines adeligen Herrn, der ab und an durch seine ihm unterstellten Dörfer ritt, um sich selbst von dem Wohlergehen seiner Bewohner zu überzeugen. Freilich taten sie dies nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe. Kranke oder halbverhungerte Bauern konnten nicht arbeiten und ihre Steuern zahlen, also schauten sie hin und wieder nach dem Rechten.

Der alte Langdon tat dies vor seinem Tode regelmäßig und unnachgiebig kontrollierte er die Früchte ihrer Arbeit, die ihm zu noch größerem Reichtum verhalfen. Diese Gier war es, die Charlotte und ihrer Familie zum Verhängnis wurden. Bella wünschte keinem Wesen auf Gottes Erdboden etwas Böses, doch sie verspürte keinerlei Bedauern darüber, dass Langdons Söhne James und Jasper ihr Erbe nicht antreten konnten, sondern selbst erleben mussten wie es war, von seinem eigenen Land vertrieben zu werden. Nun war der Franzose an ihre Stelle getreten und es würde sich zeigen, ob dies das kleinere Übel wäre.

Ob Eduard de Valois ihrem Dorf einen Besuch abstatten würde? Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch sie war sich sicher, dass der von König William eingesetzte Vasall für die Grafschaft, eben jener schöne Ritter aus dem Wald war. Sie ersehnte und fürchtete ein Wiedersehen gleichermaßen. Ob er sie wohl wiedererkennen würde? Wohl kaum, dachte sie seufzend und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Alma.

„Verzeih mir, Alma!", bat sie beschämt, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie wieder geträumt hatte, „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken weit weg."  
Die Alte kicherte belustigt.

„Kindchen, du träumst zuviel. Schau lieber, dass du deiner Mutter zur Hand gehst und einen guten Mann findest." Prüfend besah sie sich Bellas Figur. „Du musst ein wenig zulegen, Mädchen. Nur Haut und Knochen", schimpfte sie, „wie willst du so einen Mann betören. Komm näher!"

Bella tat wie geheißen und wappnete sich für die fast schon tägliche Standpauke, wegen ihrer fehlenden Formen, die doch so unerlässlich schienen, um die Blicke der männlichen Bevölkerung auf sich zu ziehen. Doch wie sollte sie mehr essen, wenn nichts zu beißen da war? So wie sie war, würde sie allerdings nie die Aufmerksamkeit eines netten Mannes auf sich ziehen und strich sich seufzend über die zu schmalen Hüften. Sie konnte es drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, zu dünn blieb zu dünn! Alma kniff ihr in die Wangen.

„Ich werde mit deiner Mutter ein ernstes Wörtchen sprechen müssen. Du siehst aus wie ein verhungerter Spatz. Kein Busen und keine Hüften, du gleichst mehr einem Kind, als einer Frau."

Bella schmunzelte bei Almas Worten, sagte sie dies doch jeden Morgen und vergaß es sofort wieder. Almas Gedächtnis war so löchrig wie ein Sieb und die Gute erlebte jeden Tag, ohne sich an den vorherigen zu erinnern. So ertrug sie die Ratschläge und war ihr nicht gram.

„Ja, liebe Alma!", entgegnete sie wohl zum hundertsten Mal, „Ich werde mir Mühe geben, etwas zuzulegen. Hast du noch ein wenig Ziegenmilch für mich? Deine Münzen bekommst du, wenn Mama und ich aus Dover zurück sind."

„Ah", nickte Alma, „Ihr fahrt auf den Markt. Bringt mir lieber einen hübschen Kamm als Entlohnung und keine Münzen", forderte sie und strich sich über das feine, schlohweiße Haar, „Mein Alter verliert schon seine Zacken und ich bin zu alt, um selbst in die Stadt zu fahren und mich in das Getümmel zu stürzen. Halt Ausschau danach und bringe mir einen besonders Hübschen mit."

Bella schmunzelte. Jeden Abend saß Alma in ihrer Hütte und zog den grobzackigen Kamm durch die Strähnen ihres noch immer üppigen Haares, solange bis die Kraft im Arm sie verließ. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie einen neuen brauchte.

„Ich werde dir einen ganz besonders schönen und stabilen kaufen, liebe Alma. Morgen, bevor die Sonne erwacht, spannen wir unseren Gaul an und reisen in die Stadt. Bis zum Abend sind wir wieder im Dorf und ich bringe ihn dir", versprach Bella und die Alte nickte wackelnd.

„Fein, fein, fein! Gib mir den Krug und bleibe hier stehen. Ich fülle ihn dir schnell."

Sie nahm Bella das Gefäß ab und verschwand im Inneren der Kate. Bella wartete geduldig, bis sie wiederkam, den Krug randvoll mit der weißen Flüssigkeit.

„Hier!", sagte sie, „Pass gut auf, wenn du nach Hause läufst und verschütte nichts davon. Und jetzt, husch, husch nach Hause. Grüße deine liebe Mutter von mir und gebt gut acht, wenn ihr nach Dover reist. Es wäre um so vieles beruhigender, wenn ihr einen Mann an eurer Seite hättet. Die Überfälle in der Gegend werden nicht weniger. Ich werde auf euch beide warten. Also komm auf jeden Fall vorbei und vergiss meinen Kamm nicht!"

Bella bedankte sich artig und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, zur eigenen Hütte. Ihre kostbare Fracht in den Händen haltend, setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und kam schon bald am Ziel an. Von Weitem sah sie schon, dass ihre Mutter wieder zurück war. Das Fenster, welches sie verschlossen zurückließ, war leicht geöffnet und die Türe nur angelehnt. Bella beschleunigte ihren Gang und hoffte, ihre Mutter wäre ihr nicht böse, weil der Schlendrian sie heut gepackt hatte. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie schließlich vor der Hütte und rief hinein.

„Mama, ich bin wieder da! Ich war bei Alma und habe die Ziegenmilch für das Morgenmahl geholt."

Renée öffnete die Türe und sah auf das gerötete Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Bella hielt ihr den Krug mit Milch entgegen und sah sie reichlich schuldbewusst an. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, als sie ihre hübsche Tochter ansah. Es begann in ihren Augen und breitete sich bis in ihre Mundwinkel aus. Sie hatte ihre Tochter in der Früh schlafen lassen, was dieser jedoch eher ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen schien. Renée selbst war schon vor dem ersten Hahnenschrei auf den Füßen, lange bevor die Sonne den Mond verdrängte und brachte ihren Gaul zum ständig aufdringlichen Schmied. Er beschlug die Hufe des Pferdes und sie gab ihm ihre letzten Penny´s zur Entlohnung.

„Nun, mein Kind, es wird wohl eher ein Mittagsmahl werden", lächelte sie milde. Sie sah an ihr hinab und entdeckte die verdreckten Füße ihrer Tochter. „Hier neben der Tür steht eine Schale mit Wasser. Reinige deine Füße und komm hinein, ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit das Mahl."

Bella nickte erleichtert, weil Mama ihr wegen ihrer Verschlafenheit nicht gram zu sein schien. Das Wasser spülte den mittlerweile angetrockneten Dreck von ihrer Haut und sie betrat mit blitzblanken Füßen die Hütte. Ihre Mutter stand an der Feuerstelle und entzündete ein kleines Feuer, indem sie zwei Steine aneinander rieb. Die Funken griffen über auf das getrocknete Gras und schon konnte Renée an der entstandenen, winzig kleinen Flamme, einen alten, von den Hühnern abgefressenen Maiskolben entzünden. Sie pustete leicht darüber und das Feuer brannte nun ohne weitere Hilfsmittel. Die Milch aus dem Krug, floss über der Feuerstelle, in einen gusseisernen Kessel. Bald schon erhitzte sich die Milch und wurde von Renée in die bereitgestellten Schalen gefüllt.

Mutter und Tochter setzten sich auf ihre Hocker und tunkten das harte Brot hinein. Hungrig verspeisten sie das Brot und tranken die restliche Milch direkt aus der Schale, bis kein einziger Tropfen mehr übrig war. Gesättigt entfernten sie den Kessel und die Schalen, stellten alles wieder an seinen angestammten Platz und fuhren mit ihrem Tagwerk fort. Bella fegte mit einem Reisigbesen die Hütte sauber und achtete darauf, dass das Feuer vorsichtig niederbrannte.

Renée begab sich in den Schuppen hinter der Hütte und deponierte ihre Waren so auf dem Karren, dass die Krüge, Schalen und Schüsseln während der Fahrt nicht zu Bruch gehen konnten.  
Sie erlernte das Töpferhandwerk von Ruperts inzwischen verstorbener Gattin und fand Gefallen daran. Es verlieh Renée Genugtuung, etwas mit ihren eigenen Händen zu formen und es gab ihr das Gefühl, wenigstens etwas in ihrem Leben beeinflussen zu können.

Als Frau war es schwer in diesen Zeiten, vor allem ohne den Schutz eines Mannes. So war man immer den Anfeindungen von Frauen und Männern ausgesetzt, die es als unschicklich empfanden, dass sie ihr Leben nach Roberts Tod allein an der Seite ihrer Tochter führte, wo sie doch noch jung und schön genug war, um von einem neuen Gatten heimgeführt zu werden.

Doch Renée wollte nie wieder einen Gatten. Robert war ihr ein anständiger Mann gewesen und Bella ein guter Vater. Doch ihr Herz ward nie berührt von ihm, denn es gehörte seit jeher einem anderen. Roberts Freundlichkeit und Güte konnten das Feuer der Leidenschaft nie in ihr entzünden, die Liebe zu ihm glich eher einer sanften ruhigen Quelle, die leise vor sich hin plätscherte.

Seit man sie als junge Frau nach England verschleppte, sehnte sie sich nach ihrer alten Heimat. Sie arrangierte sich mit ihrem Schicksal, machte das Beste daraus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Tochter, deren braune Augen sie voller Liebe und Anbetung ansahen. So versöhnte sie sich mit dem Leben, das sie führen musste und war dankbar für das, was sie hatte. Um wie vieles schlimmer hätte es kommen mögen, wenn sie tatsächlich als Metze eines angelsächsischen Adeligen geendet wäre. Ständig vergewaltigt und schlussendlich wohl im Kindbett gestorben, durch die ständigen Schwangerschaften, die sie sicherlich durchgemacht hätte.

Es gab zwar Kräuter, die dieses zu verhindern wussten, doch die Hochwohlgeborenen hielten dies für Teufelswerk und bevölkerten lieber ihre Grafschaften mit Dutzenden von Bastarden. Dass sie Robert begegnete, war ein Geschenk des Himmels, denn so konnte sie wenigstens freiwillig entscheiden, seine Frau zu werden, da er sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt bedrängte.

Sie verstaute die letzten Krüge und warf eine Plane darüber. Zwei Meter weiter schnaubte der Gaul, der aus seinen feucht glänzenden schwarzen Augen jede Bewegung von Renée zu verfolgen schien. Seine Nüstern blähten sich auf und er scharrte mit den Hufen. Dieses treue Pferd, karrte sie jeden Monat nach Dover, unermüdlich und folgsam zog er den schweren Wagen mit der Ladung bis in die Stadt. Sein Fell, einst glänzend braun, war jetzt stumpf und seine Bewegungen schienen mit jedem Mal langsamer zu werden. Renée seufzte. Er würde bald eingehen, da war sie sich sicher, denn sein Alter überschritt schon jetzt das normale Maß eines Pferdelebens.

Wenn es soweit war, würde alles noch viel beschwerlicher werden, als es ohnehin schon war. Sie waren auf die Verdienste von den Verkäufen angewiesen, doch ohne Pferd würden sie nur noch zu Fuß und mit einem Handkarren bis nach Dover gelangen. Dies hieß nichts anderes, als dass die Auswahl ihrer Waren zukünftig begrenzt und der Verkaufserlös gemindert wäre, eine absolute Katastrophe in ihrer jetzigen Situation. Das kleine Stück Ackerland, welches sie bewirtschafteten, warf nicht viel ab und nach Abgabe der Steuern, blieb fast nichts mehr übrig zum Leben. Das bisschen was blieb, wurde verzehrt oder zu Mehl verarbeitet. Brot bildete den Hauptbestandteil ihres Speiseplans, vor allem im Winter, wo es kein Gemüse gab.

Renée versuchte sich ihre Sorgen vor Bella nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es war vonnöten, etwas zu unternehmen. Dies war eine ernste Lage, in der sie sich befanden und sie musste eine Lösung finden, wollten sie nichts Hungers sterben. Möglicherweise wäre sie sogar dazu gezwungen, den Heiratsantrag des ledigen Dorfschmiedes anzunehmen, der ihr schon seit Jahren nachstellte.

Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er seine feuchten, wulstigen Lippen auf ihre drückte und sie mit seinem mächtigen, muskelbepackten Körper bedrängte. Er glaubte wohl, durch die langen Jahre der Enthaltsamkeit wäre sie einer körperlichen Begegnung nicht abgeneigt, doch Renée wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seinen stahlharte, behaarten Brustkorb und riss sich schließlich keuchend und wütend von ihm los.

Er meinte jedoch nur, dass die Zeit ihm zuspielte und eines Tages würde sie darum betteln, seine Gunst zu erhalten. Sie betete jeden Abend zu Gott, dass ihr altersschwacher Gaul wenigstens noch so lange durchhielt, bis sie genug Silberlinge gespart hatte, um die Anzahlung für einen Neuen zusammen zu bekommen. Jeden Penny, den sie erübrigen konnten, versteckte sie in einem kleinen Säckchen unter den Fellen ihres Bettes.

So wie es aussah würde er Recht behalten, doch bevor sie wirklich nachgab und seine Gattin wurde, wollte sie noch alles versuchen, um es aus eigener Kraft zu schaffen. Sie trat an das Pferd heran und strich ihm fest über den Hals.

„Halt noch ein oder zwei Jahre durch, Brauner. Zumindest bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe, um meinem Kind eine ungewisse Zukunft zu ersparen", flüsterte sie und ging wieder zurück in die Hütte. Vielleicht hatte Gott ja ein Einsehen und half ihnen.

Am nächsten Tag, lange vor Sonnenaufgang, spannten sie den Gaul vor den Karren und fuhren Richtung Dover. Das Pferd kannte den Weg fast blind und da sie über Nacht vom Regen verschont blieben versanken die runden Holzräder nicht in der Erde, sondern rollten ungehindert darüber. Seite an Seite saßen sie auf dem höher gelegenen Sitzbrett, über dem beladenen, hinteren Teil des Karrens und hielten sich mit beiden Händen an jenem Brett fest, damit sie vom schaukeln und rütteln nicht vornüber fielen.

So langsam wich die Nacht dem Morgengrauen und sie näherten sich nach einer Stunde holpriger Fahrt ihrem Ziel. Sie erblickten aus der Ferne Dover Castle, den Sitz ihres neuen Herrn. Groß und mächtig stand die Festung da, majestätisch anmutend, inmitten dieser kargen Landschaft. Der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen im Gemäuer und die klagenden Töne, die daraus resultierten, wehten bis zu ihnen herüber, die hohen Gräser bogen sich im Takt dazu hin und her und verstärkten den gespenstischen Eindruck dieses Ortes.

Das mächtige Mauerwerk ragte himmelwärts empor, ebenso wie der dünne hohe Turm des Verlieses, in dem die Gefangenen schmorten. Die Zinnen unterbrachen die geraden Bahnen und gaben den Wachen den Blick frei auf die Umgebung. Die Burg war nur von der vorderen Seite erreichbar, dahinter befand sich ein Abgrund der direkt in die aufschäumende See führte. Bei hohem Wellengang brachen sich diese an den Klippen und die Gischt peitschte meterhoch empor.

Es war im Grunde unmöglich, die Burg von außen einzunehmen, da die Vorderfront durch den tiefen Wassergraben getrennt war. Nur durch das Hinablassen der Zugbrücke war es möglich ins Innere zu gelangen, und wenn es den Eindringlingen irgendwie gelang dieses Hindernis zu überwinden, trennte sie noch das Fallgatter vor dem endgültigen Passieren des Burgtores.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen lugten durch den bewölkten Himmel hindurch, ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten und verliehen der ganzen Szenerie eine beunruhigende Wirkung. Wie viele Herren hatte diese Burg schon gesehen und trug Zeugnis von der Freude und dem Leid ihrer Bewohner? Bella schüttelte es, nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Ehrfurcht. Was für ein mächtiges, düsteres Gemäuer! Es war kaum zu glauben, dass dahinter Menschen lebten und ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Ob ER in diesem Augenblick durch den Burghof lief?

Sie sah Dover Castle bisher noch nie von innen und ihre Fantasie spielte verrückt, wenn sie sich die Gemächer vorstellte. Bilder von prachtvoll geknüpften Teppichen an den Steinwänden, standen vor ihrem Auge. Riesige Betten, verhängt von schweren Vorhängen, die vor der kalten Luft schützen sollten. Ein großer Kamin, in dem ständig ein lustiges, wärmendes Feuer brannte und zu guter Letzt, der Festsaal im Palas, der zur Bewirtung der hochherrschaftlichen Gäste und der Burgherren diente.

Im Geiste stellte sie sich vor, wie Dutzende von Fackeln den Raum des Nachts erhellten, ihn in ein warmes Licht tauchten und die langen Bänke waren gedeckt mit den verschiedensten Sorten von Fleisch, Früchten und weiteren Leckereien. Fahrende Gaukler und Harlekine spielten auf und trieben allerlei Schabernack, zur Belustigung der adeligen Gesellschaft. Blicke wurden getauscht und auch hier und da so mancher Kuss.

Wieder legte sich das Gesicht von jenem Schönling über ihre Vorstellungen und der Gedanke, einen Kuss von ihm zu empfangen, brachte ihr Inneres in Aufruhr. Sie griff sich an den Hals und keuchte leicht. Gott würde sie furchtbar strafen, ob dieser unschicklichen Gedanken, die sie seit Neuestem hegte und sie musste unbedingt zur Beichte. Vielleicht würden zwei Dutzend Vater unser sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu zügeln, was ihr mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Nach einigen Minuten verschwand Dover Castle aus ihrem Blickfeld und war bald nur noch ein kleiner Punkt in der Ferne. Nicht mehr lange und wir sind in Dover, dachte Bella erleichtert.

Die Fahrt war sehr beschwerlich und ungemütlich. Der Hintern schmerzte bereits von dem Holpern und sie freute sich darauf, den ganzen restlichen Tag stehen zu können, bevor sie am Abend denselben Weg wieder zurücknahmen.

Endlich fuhren sie in Dover ein. Überall standen Häuser, manchmal klein, manchmal groß, je nach dem Geldbeutel seines Besitzers. Die wenigen Menschen, die um diese frühe Stunde schon unterwegs waren, liefen geschäftig hin und her und andere Gespanne fuhren vor ihnen auf der Straße. Die Fahrt stockte und Renée fluchte leicht auf Französisch, als sie merkte, dass die Übeltäter zwei Männer waren, die sich über die Kutschböcke hinweg unterhielten. Erst das Zetern von den Hinteren bewegte sie zur Weiterfahrt. Erleichtert trieb Renée den Gaul wieder an. Sie mussten sich eilen, damit nicht die besten Stände vergeben waren. Sie waren zwar noch früh, doch es zahlte sich immer aus, so zeitig wie möglich ihre Plätze zu suchen.

Zwei Stunden später war der Markt in vollem Gange. Bella betrachtete lächelnd die lustigen Späße eines Gauklers, der die Frauen und Männer unterhielt und reichte dabei einer wohlhabend aussehenden Dame einen Krug. Sie betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Oberfläche und lächelte dann zufrieden. Sie nahm den Beutel mit den silbernen Penny´s und reichte Bella den vorgesehenen Betrag, die die Münzen sorgfältig in einem eingenähten Säckchen unter ihrem Rock verstaute. Es lief gut heute und sie hatten schon einige Tonkrüge und Schalen unter die Leute gebracht. Sie dachte an ihr Versprechen, der alten Alma einen Kamm mitzubringen und wandte sich an ihre Mutter.

„Mama, erlaubst du mir an den Krämerstand zu gehen? Alma will keine Silberlinge für ihre Milch, sondern lieber einen hübschen Kamm. Erlaubst du mir, ihn jetzt zu holen?", bat Bella artig.

„Geh nur, Kind. Es ist gerade etwas ruhiger und ich komme auch allein zurecht. Sei aber auf der Hut und lass dich nicht von Fremden ansprechen."

Bella nickte glücklich und machte sich auf den Weg. Neugierig sah sie sich um, blieb hier und da an einem besonders hübschen Stand stehen und verweilte schließlich beim Krämer, der Kämme, Bürsten, Bänder und Ketten in allen möglichen Farben und Formen verkaufte. Fasziniert von dieser Vielfalt wanderten ihre braunen Augen über die Auslage, bis eine klare, glockenhelle Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Doch es war nicht nur die Klangfarbe, die sie aufhorchen ließ, sondern vielmehr die Sprache. Die lieblich klingende Frau sprach Französisch! Langsam wandte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Worte kamen und sie starrte in das fast überirdisch hübsche Gesicht einer schwarzhaarigen edlen Jungfer.

Jetzt wird es langsam spannend. Ich hoffe, es ist euch nicht zu wenig Action, aber wie ich schon erwähnte, muss sich die Story erst aufbauen. Diese FF wird recht lang werden und ihr verpasst nichts, wenn in einem Kapitel mal nichts aufregendes passiert. Ich arbeite schon am nächsten. Bis bald, eure Vivi


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo!

So, es geht weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude an dem Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße Vivian

Bella konnte kaum die Augen von dieser Schönheit abwenden. Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie die Schwarzhaarige eine Kette in den Händen hielt. Grüne und blaue Steine reihten sich abwechselnd an einem ledernen Band aneinander. Das Geschmeide wirkte nicht sehr wertvoll, doch es würde das Mädchen sicherlich gut kleiden. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten mit dem Schmuck um die Wette, sie drehte und wog ihn in ihren Händen und die Wangen der jungen Frau röteten sich zunehmend vor Begeisterung.

„C'est merveilleux!",rief sie entzückt.

Die hübsche Französin legte die Kette in ein bereitgestelltes Weidenkörbchen, dort sammelten sich schon buntgewebte Seidenbänder und Kämme aus Horn und Holz.

Erstaunt über solch eine Verschwendung, sah sie weiter zu, wie die Augen dieser Fremden prüfend über die restlichen Waren wanderten, immer noch auf der Suche nach weiterem Tand. Sie ergriff zwei weitere Bänder. Beide waren zum Einflechten ins Haar gedacht. Bella erschien es, als könne die Jungfer sich für keines der Bänder entscheiden. Fragend hob die Fremde ihre zarten, schön geschwungenen Brauen und richtete dabei ihr Augenmerk auf Bella, die die junge Frau nun unverhohlen anstarrte.

Noch nie sah sie eine elegantere Erscheinung. Selbst in Dover konnte sich keine Frau mit solcher Grazie messen. Ihr Kleid aus feiner, dunkelgrüner Wolle schmiegte sich perfekt um die weiblichen Rundungen ihrer winzigen Erscheinung. Sie war noch kleiner als Bella und sie galt schon als nicht besonders groß. Ein weißer Pelz lag, wie ein Cape, um ihre Schultern, wohl eher aus modischen Belangen heraus, denn er war bei Weitem zu kurz, um wirklich wärmend zu sein. Um den Hals trug sie ein goldenes Medaillon. Es ruhte schwer in der Mitte ihrer Brüste und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf das unschicklich tiefe Dekolleté seiner Trägerin. Die Röcke fielen in schweren, üppigen Falten bis auf den Boden. Der Saum berührte die staubige Erde und hellgrüne Lederschuhe spitzelten darunter hervor.

Sie war gekleidet, als würde sie auf einen königlichen Empfang gehen. Die Dunkelhaarige hob sich deutlich von der Masse ab und hatte nichts gemein, mit den oft hausbacken wirkenden Engländerinnen. Eifersüchtige Blicke streiften sie ohne Unterlass, doch sie wurden schlichtweg von der Französin ignoriert. Sich ihrer Wirkung vollkommen bewusst, hob sie die Bänder in die Höhe und Bella verstand. Sie sollte ihr bei der Entscheidung helfen! Schüchtern deutete sie auf das Tannengrüne, welches dieselbe Farbe besaß, wie die unwahrscheinlich schönen Augen der jungen Frau. Zufrieden nickte diese und legte es in ihren Korb.

„Merci beaucoup", flötete sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme.

„J'ai fait volontiers cela", antwortete Bella unüberlegt und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Oh Gott! Mama hatte ihr doch verboten, Französisch zu sprechen. Normalerweise stellte dies auch kein Problem dar, denn es gab niemanden in ihrem näheren Umfeld, der die Sprache der Eroberer beherrschte. Sie selbst liebte den Klang der Worte. Die französische Sprache war so unglaublich melodisch. Wie Honig floss sie über Bellas Lippen. Sie war stolz darauf, diese Sprache sprechen zu können, denn sie erlernte sie nur aus dem Gedächtnis heraus. Obwohl sie es sich ersehnte, konnte sie weder Lesen noch Schreiben, denn dies war etwas, das nur den Priestern und einigen wenigen, männlichen Adeligen vergönnt war. Renée lehrte sie heimlich ihre Muttersprache, brachte ihr im Alltag die einzelnen Wörter bei. Jeder Gegenstand bekam bald darauf seinen französischen Namen und nach kurzer Zeit ergaben auch die Sätze ihrer Mutter einen Sinn.

Kurz dachte sie an die Anfänge ihres Unterrichts. Sie gingen zusammen in den Wald, um Pilze zu sammeln. Dabei deutete ihre Mutter auf einen Baum und sagte merkwürdige Worte, die Bella nicht verstand. „C'est un arbre, mon enfant!"

„Was sagst du da, Mama? Ich verstehe dich nicht!"

„Das ist französisch, Bella. Es ist meine Muttersprache und wenn du willst, werde ich sie dir beibringen", sagte lächelnd. „Aber du darfst es niemandem verraten, mein Kind ", bat sie in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „nicht mal Onkel Rupert. Dies bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nichts verraten, Mama. Oh bitte, bringe es mir bei!", bettelte sie aufgeregt. Ihre Wangen röteten sich und ihr kleines Herz klopfte heftig in ihrer schmalen Brust. Es war ja so aufregend, ein Geheimnis mit ihrer Mutter zu teilen.

„Also gut!", meinte Renée, „Dann wiederhole, was ich dir sagte: "C'est un arbre!"

„C'est un arbre!", wiederholte Bella voller Stolz.

„Bien fait, mon coeur!", rief Renée. Ihre Tochter sprach die schwierigen Laute ohne Probleme!

„Was heißt denn das?" , wollte Bella neugierig wissen

„Das bedeutet: Gut gemacht!" , antwortete sie ihrer Tochter.

Bella riss sich aus ihren Erinnerungen und hörte die Frage ihres Gegenübers.

„Vous parlez francais?", wollte sie wissen und strahlte Bella an. Sie wirkte hocherfreut darüber, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihrer Muttersprache mächtig war. Ihre Mimik zeigte Erstaunen, Freunde und Unglauben zugleich. Bella legte beschwörend den Finger auf die Lippen, bat sie so, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Es war zwar nicht verboten diese Sprache zu beherrschen, doch galt man unter den Angelsachsen schnell als Vaterlandsverräter, wenn dies der Fall war. Offensichtlich bemerkte dies auch die Schönheit und blickte mit leisem Bedauern auf ihre vermeintliche Landsmännin. Sie drückte dem Krämer eine Goldmünze in die Hand und neigte huldvoll den Kopf in Bellas Richtung.

Verblüfft sah sie das lustige Zwinkern und das amüsierte Funkeln in den grünen Tümpeln, bevor diese ihren Korb einem hoch gewachsenen Begleiter in die Hand drückte, der wohl dazu verdammt war, ihr die Einkäufe hinterher zutragen. Mit einer anmutigen Drehung wandte sie sich um, die Röcke bauschten sich und sie schwebte wie eine Elfe über den staubigen Boden. Sie war so zart und feenhaft, dass Bella kurz glaubte, sie hätte sich die Begegnung nur eingebildet. So eine märchenhafte Gestalt, konnte doch nicht wirklich existieren!

Zum Glück bekam der Krämer nichts von ihrem sprachlichen Fauxpax mit, sondern biss prüfend in die goldene Münze, um deren Echtheit zu testen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis rieb er sie an seinem Rock und verstaute sie flugs in seinem prall gefüllten Geldsack. Jetzt richtete er seine Augen auf die schmale Gestalt vor ihm und sie deutete auf einen perlmuttfarbenen Kamm, der mit blauen Steinen verziert war.

Er wirkte sehr stabil, doch er war trotz allem sehr hübsch anzusehen. Genau das Richtige für die alte Alma und ihr abendliches Ritual. In Bellas Vorstellung zog Alma die feinen Zacken durch die schlohweißen, hüftlangen Haare und entwirrte sie Strähne für Strähne. Oh ja, dies war genau das richtige Geschenk für die liebenswerte alte Frau.

„Was ist Euer Begehr?", fragte der Krämer und ein gieriges Glitzern erschien in seinen ansonsten trüben, haselnussfarbenen Augen.

„Dieser Kamm hier, was wollt Ihr für ihn?" , erkundigte sie sich und deutete auf das entsprechende Stück.

„Ahhhh, eine gute Wahl!", rief er begeistert, „Er ist aus Elfenbein geschnitzt und seht nur die hübschen blauen Steine, die mit eingearbeitet wurden. Gebt mir drei Silberlinge und er ist Euer."

„Drei Silberlinge?, schrie Bella entsetzt. Sie hatte nur zwei zur Verfügung und selbst das war schon sehr viel. In ihrem Geldsäckchen war Bruder Schmalhans ständig zu Gast und ließ keine üppigen Einkäufe zu. „Es tut mir leid, lieber Krämer, aber mehr als Zwei,habe ich nicht zu erübrigen. Habt Ihr vielleicht noch einen anderen hübschen Kamm für mich?"

Sehnsüchtig und mit unverkennbarer Enttäuschung streifte ihr Blick das begehrte Stück, doch sie konnte es sich schlichtweg nicht leisten, so viel Geld auszugeben. Der Krämer empfand beinahe, aber nur beinahe, Mitleid mit diesem zierlichen Geschöpf vor ihm. Sein eiskaltes Herz rührte sich ein wenig, beim kummervollen Anblick dieses halben Kindes. Schüchtern stand sie vor ihm und er beschloss ihr den Kamm für zwei Silberlinge zu geben. Diese kapriziöse Französin mit ihrem vornehmen Getue hatte seinen halben Stand leer gekauft und er konnte es sich durchaus leisten mal großmütig zu sein. Außerdem waren zwei Silberlinge besser, wie gar keine. Gierig streckte er die Hand aus.

„Gib mir die zwei Silberlinge und du kannst den Kamm haben!", forderte er gespielt barsch. Seine Wangen röteten sich vor Verlegenheit. Er schämte sich fast für seine unangemessene Güte. Verstohlen musterte er sie. Wäre er ein paar Jahre jünger, hätte er sich sogar um sie bemüht, denn bei näherer Betrachtung, war sie nicht annähernd so jung, wie sie im ersten Augenblick erschien. Sie war eine Frau! Zwar ein bisschen wenig üppig, aber dies machte sie durch ihren Liebreiz mehr als wett. Doch mit seinen fünfzig Lenzen stand er bereits dem Tode näher als dem Leben und so eine junge Braut, würde ihn mit ihrem Elan nur in ein frühes Grab treiben.

Bella glaubte ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen und fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl unter seinen Blicken. Doch das leutselige Lächeln, welches er ihr gleich darauf schenkte, beruhigte sie sofort wieder. Er war nur ein harmloser Händler, der sich ihr gegenüber als sehr großzügig erwies.

„Ist das euer Ernst?", freute sie sich und drückte ihm freudestrahlend die Silberlinge in die ausgestreckte Hand. „Oh, das wird die alte Alma aber freuen, wenn ich ihr so einen hübschen Kamm mitbringe."

Begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände und nahm den Kamm entgegen. Prüfend besah sie sich das gute Stück aus der Nähe. Er war sogar noch schöner, als aus der Entfernung. Das polierte Elfenbein fühlte sich so unglaublich glatt, fast schon seidig an, wenn man mit den Fingerspitzen darüber fuhr. Das Weiß war etwas matt und schimmerte weich im Licht der Sonne, die ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierte, um dem nahenden Winter zu trotzen. Ihre Fingerkuppe berührte die blauen Steine an der Seite, sie waren genauso glatt, wie der Rest. Sie steckte den Kamm in ihren Ausschnitt, damit sie nicht Gefahr lief, das eben gekaufte Teil wieder zu verlieren und knickste leicht vor dem Krämer.

„Habt Dank, für Eure Güte, lieber Krämer. Gott wird Euch eure Freundlichkeit gewiss vergüten! Gehabt Euch wohl."

Sie verließ fröhlich den Stand, die Hand legte sich immer wieder auf den Kamm, der unter dem Stoff des Kleides verborgen war. Guter Dinge, wollte sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter und hörte kurz vor ihrem Ziel ein unglaubliches Poltern und ein lautes Scheppern. Beunruhigt beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen, nach diesem ohrenbetäubenden Krach, bewahrheiteten sich. Das Poltern rührte tatsächlich daher, dass einige von den Gefäßen am Stand ihrer Mutter zu Bruch gegangen waren. Bellas Mutter stand mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck mitten in den Trümmern und raufte sich die Haare.

Bella kam näher und hörte, dass ihre liebe Mutter etwas tat, was ihr selbst strengstens verboten war. Sie schimpfte auf Französisch! Etwas was sie nur tat, wenn sie völlig außer sich war. Ihre Hände ruderten in der Luft, gestikulierten wild und sie schimpfte schrecklich mit dem riesigen Mann, der zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes! Was haben Sie getan? Wer bezahlt mir jetzt den Schaden? Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wohin Sie laufen?",zeterte sie.

Dieser Mann war offensichtlich gefallen, mitten in die Töpfe, Krüge und Schalen. Er sah sich unangenehm berührt um und erhob sich nach dem ersten Schrecken. Bella, die in der Zwischenzeit herangetreten war, musste fast den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu diesem Edelmann aufzusehen. Er trug eine fein gewobene, braune Tunika aus Wolle. Ein breiter Gürtel, an dem ein in Leder gehülltes Messer hing, war um seine Mitte geschlungen und die dunklen Beinlinge steckten in teuren, geschnürten Lederstiefeln. Ein schwarzer Umhang war seitlich mit einer goldenen Schnalle befestigt und verlieh seiner hünenhaften Gestalt etwas Verwegenes. Seine warm blickenden Augen starrten entsetzt auf das Chaos, welches er verursacht hatte und er zückte schon seinen Geldsack.

Wenigstens konnte er den erheblichen Schaden, den sein Sturz verursachte bezahlen, dachte Bella erleichtert. Wäre dies irgendeinem armen Tropf passiert, so hätten sie die Verluste abschreiben und den Markt mit fast leeren Händen verlassen müssen. So war es Glück im Unglück! All die Stunden in der Töpferwerkstatt, die viele Arbeit und Liebe, die in jedem einzelnen Stück steckte, wären ansonsten vergebens gewesen.

„Verzeiht meine Ungeschicklichkeit, werte Dame!", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, sonoren Stimme. „Ich habe nicht Acht gegeben und bin über diese Erhebung im Boden gestolpert." Er deutete auf einen kleinen Hügel, der kaum in dem Gedränge auszumachen war. „Ich werde Euch den Schaden selbstverständlich ersetzen. Ich hoffe, eine Goldmünze ist genug?"

Renée staunte nicht schlecht, als sie hörte, dass er ihr eine ganze Goldmünze geben wollte. Das war weit mehr, als die Sachen wert waren.

„Edler Herr", sprach sie ihn an, „eine ganze Goldmünze ist bei Weitem zu viel. Dafür könntet Ihr zwanzig Mal in Folge über meinen Stand stolpern. Ein paar Silberlinge sind absolut ausreichend." Sie konnte nicht unehrlich sein und die Münze einstecken, auch wenn sie vorerst das Ende ihrer Sorgen bedeutet hätte.

Doch der feine Herr wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ihr das Gold annehmt. Seht es als Ausgleich für das Ungemach, das ich Euch bereitet habe."

Er nahm Renées Hand in die Seine und drückte die Münze hinein.

„Aber Mylord!", rief Renée überwältigt.

„Sagt nichts, gute Frau. Nehmt die Münze an. Ich schicke Euch einen meiner Männer, der Euch hilft die Scherben einzusammeln."

Bella trat indessen an die Seite ihrer Mutter und staunte nicht schlecht, als Maman die Münze tatsächlich einsteckte.

„Mylord, Ihr seid zu großzügig. Wenn ich es Euch jemals vergelten kann, dann lasst es mich wissen", bat sie dankbar.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte breit.

„Sollte es je so weit kommen, dann werde ich auf das Angebot zurückkommen."

Er verneigte sich übertrieben überschwänglich, was Bella etwas ärgerte. Glaubte er denn, man konnte als einfacher Mensch vom Volk keinem Adeligen helfen? Doch dann, schämte sie sich für ihre Gedanken. Der Mann war sehr freundlich gewesen und zahlte den Schaden ohne Murren. Was machte es schon, wenn er ein bisschen eingebildet war?

Ein Soldat seiner Lordschaft kam ihnen beim Aufräumen zur Hilfe und flugs verschwanden die Scherben in einem großen, braunen Jutesack. Er wuchtete diesen auf den Karren der beiden Frauen und verabschiedete sich etwas mürrisch. Es ging ihm gegen den Strich Frauenarbeit zu tun, doch sein Herr, würde gewiss seine Ration an Wein streichen, wenn er nicht gehorsam war. Also biss er in den sauren Apfel und eilte sich, damit er sich vor seinen Kameraden nicht zum Gespött machte, wenn er niedere Arbeit verrichtete.

„Mama, mir scheint, als wäre der Soldat recht unwillig gewesen!", sagte Bella mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Männer sind nun mal so, Bella!", erwiderte Renée gleichmütig. Sie machte sich schon seit Jahren keine Illusionen mehr über das männliche Geschlecht. Außer Robert, Rupert und IHM begegneten ihr in ihrem Leben kaum anständige Mannsbilder.

Bella ließ es dabei bewenden und sie stellten die restlichen Gefäße, die nicht zu Bruch gingen, auf die Ablage. Sie konnten noch einiges verkaufen und am Ende des Tages hatten sie einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel. Renée war so erfreut über den Verlauf dieses Marktbesuchs, dass sie Bellas Bitte nachgab, noch ein wenig die anderen Stände erkunden zu dürfen. Ihre Tochter hatte kaum Möglichkeiten, Zerstreuung zu finden, warum es ihr also verbieten?

„Sei vorsichtig, Bella! Sprich nicht mit Fremden und halte dich immer in der Nähe von Menschen auf", bat sie eindringlich. „ Es gibt viele unlautere Gestalten, die sich dir unsittlich Nähern könnten. Sei auf der Hut und schrei laut um Hilfe, sollte dir jemand zu nahe treten!"

Bella nickte glücklich.

„Danke, Mama! Ich werde aufpassen, sei dir dessen Gewiss."

So zog sie von dannen und erkundete mit neugierigen Augen ihre Umgebung. Die Stände waren zwar schon recht leer verkauft, doch noch immer schwirrten die Frauen und Männer, wie die Bienen, umher. Sie standen zusammen in kleinen Gruppen, lachten und scherzten miteinander. Ein Gauklerpaar spielte lustige Melodien. Es handelte sich hierbei um einen Trommler, dessen mitreißender Rhythmus seines Instruments, von den hellen Tönen einer Flöte untermalt wurde.

Bella blieb stehen, lauschte den musischen Klängen und ihr Fuß wippte im Takt der Melodie mit. Sie konnte den Stand ihrer Mutter nicht mehr erkennen, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Es war ein Leichtes, ihn wieder zu finden und sie genoss die Freiheit, sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen umsehen zu können.

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, kam plötzlich Unruhe auf und lautes Geschrei erklang. Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt, drängten sich die Leute immer enger zusammen und schienen Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemandem Platz zu machen. Bald erkannte Bella den Grund für das plötzliche Getümmel. Ein Dieb wurde von einer Horde wütender Männer verfolgt, die ihm brüllend und schimpfend hinterher jagten.

Sie war plötzlich umgeben von gaffenden, neugierigen Menschen, die sie immer weiter nach hinten drängten. Schützend hob sie die Arme vor das Gesicht, um keinen Schlag von den Ellenbogen, Armen und fuchtelnden Händen zu erhalten, die von allen Seiten durch die wild gestikulierende Menge auf sie einprasselten. Ihr Rücken prallte mit voller Wucht gegen ein Wagenrad und ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft.

Leichte Panik ergriff sie, als immer mehr Schaulustige sich vor sie drängten, die keinesfalls die Verfolgungsjagd, auf den bedauernswerten Dieb, verpassen wollten. Der entzog sich jedoch geschickt jeglichen Versuchen ihn einzufangen. Sehr zur Belustigung des Publikums, das sich köstlich über die vergeblichen Anläufe der feisten Händler amüsierte, diesen Taugenichts seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Ein Mann trat Bella auf den zarten Fuß und sie jaulte auf, als ein pulsierendes Pochen und Stechen diesen durchzog. Niemand kümmerte es, dass sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Man übersah die kleingewachsene, schmale Gestalt einfach und sie beschloss, sich etwas Abseits zu stellen, um dem Gedränge aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie schlängelte sich humpelnd durch die Leute hindurch, lief ein gutes Stück nach hinten und stand schließlich in einer schmalen, menschenleeren Gasse. Aufatmend lehnte sie sich gegen die kalten Ziegel eines Hauses und beruhigte sich nach und nach. Es erschreckte sie über alle Maßen, wie schnell man hier untergehen konnte. Zukünftig würde sie lieber bei ihrer Mutter bleiben und nicht ihrer Neugier nachgeben.

„Aah, da bist du ja mein Täubchen!", schmeichelte eine männliche, ihr durchaus bekannte Stimme. Nach dem ersten Erschrecken erkannte sie erleichtert den Krämer, der nicht unweit von ihr stand und sie merkwürdig ansah. Bella wurde es unwohl zumute. Der Krämer, der ihr vor kurzer Zeit harmlos erschienen war, musterte ihren Körper mit einem eigenartig, gierigen Ausdruck. Die Warnung ihrer Mutter kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und Bella spürte, dass Vorsicht geboten war.

„Seid Ihr auch von der Menge geflüchtet?", fragte sie und kannte die Antwort schon, bevor die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Nein, meine hübsche Blume!", lachte er dreckig, „Ich habe nach dir gesucht und stell dir meine Freude vor, als ich sah, wie du dich hier versteckt hast. Keiner wird uns nun stören, meine kleine Schönheit. Komm zu mir und gib mir einen Kuss!", befahl er mit schmierigem Grinsen.

„Was fällt Euch ein?", empörte sich Bella, doch er lachte nur boshaft.

„Ah, du dummes Kind! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich einfach so davonkommen lassen", sprach er grinsend, „Ich gebe zu, zuerst tatest du mir leid, weil du so jung schienst. Aber als ich merkte, dass du doch schon eine Frau bist, kamen mir bei deinem köstlichen Anblick ganz andere Dinge in den Sinn als Mitleid. Nun, ich werde auf jeden Fall Spaß haben. Ob du ihn auch hast, liegt bei dir."

Er rieb sich sein bärtiges Kinn. Die braunen Barthaare waren schon durchsetzt mit Grau, genau wie sein kinnlanges, dünnes Haupthaar. Er kam bedrohlich nah und Bella wich verängstigt zurück. Sein dicker Bauch schwankte bei jeder Bewegung und Schweißtropfen rannen an seiner Schläfe hinunter. Er leckte sich vorfreudig die Lippen, in Erwartung der Wonnen, die ihn im Schoss dieser kleinen Nymphe erwarten würden. Welch delikate Abwechslung zu den grobschlächtigen Dirnen, die sonst sein Lager teilten.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Bella, wie der Widerling sich an sie heranpirschte. Ihr rasender Herzschlag pumpte ihr Blut durch die Venen und sie hörte vor lauter Angst nur noch ein Rauschen in ihren Ohren. Im Geiste sah sie sich schon begraben unter den Massen dieses stinkenden Männerkörpers und sie starb fast vor Furcht. Nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt von ihr, roch sie die übelriechenden Ausdünstungen seines Körpers und seine Augen zeigten seine Entschlossenheit , ihr die Unschuld zu rauben. Bella wusste nicht viel über diesen Akt, doch sie ahnte, wie furchtbar und schmerzhaft es sein würde, wenn er mit Gewalt nahm, was er begehrte. Ein lauter Schrei, bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und sie ließ ihm freien Lauf.

Der Krämer holte vor lauter Wut mit der Hand aus und schlug nach ihr, doch Bella duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen. Ihr schmerzender Fuß erschwerte ihre Flucht und sie fiel der Länge nach hin.

„Bleib stehen, du Hexe!", brüllte der Unhold und griff nach einem Bein. Es war das verletzte und ein rasender Schmerz ließ sie heftig aufweinen.

„Hilfe!", schrie sie vor Verzweiflung gedehnt, „So hilf mir doch jemand!"

Er lachte dreckig, ging auf die Knie und zog Bella über den verschmutzten Boden zu sich heran.

„Dein Schreien und Heulen wird dir nicht helfen, mein Täubchen! Keiner wird dich hören."

Bella trat hektisch, mit ihrem unverletzten Bein, nach dem Fettwanst und erwischte die Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen. Er jaulte auf vor Schmerz, seine Hände ließen sie los und legten sich über seinen Unterleib. Er beugte keuchend den Oberkörper nach vorne und fluchte gotteslästerlich. Bella rappelte sich mit letzter Kraft auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch sie knickte nach ein paar Schritten wieder ein. Der Knöchel schmerzte jetzt so heftig, dass sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Sie warf einen verängstigten Blick über die Schulter, sah, dass er schon längst wieder auf den Beinen war und ihr mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hinterher kam. Hastig kroch sie auf das Ende der Gasse zu. Zu Bellas Glück, konnte er sich mit seinem fetten Wanst nicht so rasch bewegen, wie gewünscht. Sie ignorierte das Brennen in ihrem Fuß und mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven, um hastig weiter zu robben, doch es war vergebens. Er erwischte sie, kurz bevor sie das Ende der Gasse erreichte. Grob fasste er ihren Arm und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Sein ganzer Körper senkte sich auf ihren und er versuchte ihr einen Kuss aufzudrängen.

Sie drehte angeekelt den Kopf zur Seite, versuchte so, seinen wulstigen Lippen zu entkommen. Er lachte nur und presste sie stattdessen auf ihre Wangen. Sie zitterte und weinte, da sie sich so hilflos fühlte.

"Bitte lasst mich gehen!", flehte sie ihn schluchzend an und bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Doch ihre vergeblichen Versuche, ihn von ihrem Körper zu schütteln, erregten ihn nur noch mehr.

"Oh ja, mein Täubchen!", stöhnte er, "Mach nur so weiter. Wir werden viel Spaß zusammen haben."

Bella spürte etwas Hartes an ihrem Schenkel und wehrte sich jetzt mit Leibeskräften. Mit einer Hand schlug sie nach seinem Gesicht, zerkratzte ihm die Wange und hinterließ blutige Striemen darauf. Er griff sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an die brennende Stelle in seinem Gesicht, strich darüber und besah sich ungläubig das feuchte Blut, welches seine Fingerkuppen rot färbte.

"Du elende Schlampe, du hast mich blutig gekratzt!", wütete er und holte mit der Faust aus. Voller Angst kniff sie die Augen zusammen, Tränen quollen unablässig durch die geschlossenen Lider und sie erwartete jede Sekunde den vernichtenden Schlag. Doch der kam nicht! Sie hörte nur ein ächzendes Gurgeln aus seinem Mund und die schwere Last seines Körpers schwand von einem Augenblick zum nächsten.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah den dunkelhaarigen Fremden, der den Stand ihrer Mutter zertrümmerte. Sein mächtiger Arm schlang sich um den Hals des fetten Krämers und zog ihn von Bella weg. Er zerrte den Mann auf die Füße und schlug ihn mit einem gezielten Fausthieb nieder. Wie ein leerer Sack fiel dieser schändliche Mensch in sich zusammen und auch Bella sank in eine gnädige Ohnmacht.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, nahm sie Stimmen wahr. Sie waren weiblich, hell und wunderschön anzuhören. Bella konnte sie nicht zuordnen und befand sich noch in der Welt zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit. Sie spürte ein Kratzen im Hals, die Lippen fühlten sich aufgesprungen an, sodass sie die Zungenspitze lindernd darüber fahren ließ.

„Sie kommt wieder zu sich!", rief eine engelsgleiche Stimme. Die Neugier zu erfahren, wer diese Worte sprach, brachte Bella dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Ich bin im Himmel, dachte sie erstaunt. Vor ihr saß die reinste Inkarnation eines Engels! Himmelblaue Augen in einem sanft gerundeten Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln war so gütig und herzlich, dass sich Bellas geschundene Seele beinahe umarmt fühlte. Langes, blondes Haar floss, wie flüssiges Golg, auf die schmalen Schultern hinab, die von dunkelblauem Samt umhüllt waren.

Die Farbe des Kleides schmeichelte der Reinheit ihrer Haut und hob ihre außergewöhnlich feinen Gesichtszüge hervor. Selten zuvor sah sie eine solche Schönheit, wenn überhaupt jemals! Sie war nur vergleichbar, mit der Schwarzhaarigen vom Markt. Doch während diese eher lebhaft und kapriziös wirkte, so vermittelte diese Frau hier, Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Sie sah aus, wie ein vom Himmel hinab gestiegener Engel.

„Wo bin ich?", flüsterte Bella noch etwas benommen.

„Ihr seid in Sicherheit, habt keine Angst!", sagte der Engel mit melodiöser Stimme.

Bella setzte sich mühsam auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie war in einem fremden Raum, dessen Einrichtung einfach gehalten war. Ein Tisch, der an der Wand stand und zwei Stühle an jeder Seite. Ein Badezuber stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers mit einem kleinen Holzeimer davor. Ansonsten war die Unterkunft leer, es gab nur noch das Bett, auf dem sie lag und eine Holztruhe direkt daneben. Es sah aus, als wäre sie in einer einfachen Herberge gelandet. Ihre Augen wanderten unablässig durch den Raum.

Jetzt erst sah sie, dass die hübsche Frau nicht die Einzige war und die anderen Stimmen nicht allein ihrer Fantasie entsprungen waren. Bellas Augen wurden groß wie Teller, als sie die bildhübsche Französin vom Krämerstand sah. Des Weiteren befand sich ihr Retter im Zimmer und blickte, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, finster durch das Fenster. Gehörten sie etwa alle zusammen? Bellas Gedanken sprangen im Dreieck und mit einem gehauchten: „Ach du lieber Gott!", sank sie zurück in die bequeme Liegestatt, auf die man sie gebettet hatte.

„Eure Mutter ist schon auf dem Weg hierher. Ich habe einen meiner Männer losgeschickt, um sie zu holen", sagte der Große mit sonorer Stimme, „Wie ist Euer Befinden? Hat Euch dieser Elende ein Leid getan, oder kam ich noch zur rechten Zeit?"

„Ihr habt mich noch rechtzeitig vor diesem Rohling gerettet, Mylord. Ich werde auf immer in Eurer Schuld stehen. Gott wird Euch für euren Mut und eure Gnade belohnen", sagte Bella aus tiefstem Herzen. Noch nie stand sie solche Furcht aus, wie bei dem Angriff des Krämers. Sie spürte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, die Übermacht der Männer am eigenen Leib. Hilflos musste sie ausharren und konnte sich nur durch die Gnade und den Einsatz eines anderen männlichen Wesens retten. Warum nur war man als Frau so schwach? So wehrlos? Manchmal wünschte sie sich ein Mann zu sein, dann könnte sie selbst über sich bestimmen.

„Jetzt, wo wir unter uns sind, könnt ihr ja verraten, woher ihr Französisch beherrscht."

Bella erschrak ein weiteres Mal und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie sich schon wieder in der Landessprache ihrer Mutter unterhielt, so sehr war ihr diese schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Meine Güte, habt euch nicht so!", rief die Schwarzhaarige etwas genervt. Geduld schien nicht die hervorstechendste Eigenschaft dieser Jungfer zu sein.

„Verzeiht! Meine Mutter bat mich, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Es ist hier nicht gern gesehen, wenn man als Angelsächsin die Sprache der normannischen Eroberer spricht."

Jetzt wurde auch der Edelmann neugierig!

„Ist Eure Mutter Französin? Von der Statur her gleicht sie sehr den Frauen auf dem Kontinent. Die Engländer sind meist etwas größer. Seht her! Ich bin das beste Beispiel."

Ein leises Kichern der blonden Schönheit ließ auch Bella ein wenig schmunzeln. Der Lord war wahrlich ein Hüne.

„Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte die Blonde.

„Bella, Mylady!" Sie sprach weiterhin französisch. Was machte es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Der Schaden war schon angerichtet und schließlich war es kein Verbrechen, sondern eher Höflichkeit, sich in der Sprache ihrer Gastgeber zu unterhalten.  
Die Dunkle klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Was für ein hübscher Name!", zwitscherte sie begeistert. Nichts war mehr von ihrem vorherigen Unmut zu merken und sie lächelte Bella strahlend an. „Mein Name lautet Alice und dies hier ist", sie deutete auf die Blondine, "meine Schwester Rosalie. Der Held, der Euch vor der Schändung bewahrte, ist Sir Emmett."

Schüchtern sah Bella alle der Reihe nach an. Sie fragte sich, warum sie sich solche Mühe machten, ihr zu helfen. Schließlich war sie nur ein armes Bauernmädchen, weder von Stand, noch von Adel und noch dazu den Angelsachsen zugehörig. Ein Poltern von Außen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Tür, die just in diesem Augenblick aufgerissen wurde. Eine völlig aufgelöste Renée trat herein und rannte sogleich zu ihrer Tochter.

„Bella! Was ist dir nur widerfahren? Hat man dir wehgetan?"  
Sanft, ohne auf die Anderen zu achten, schloss sie ihr Kind in die Arme und drückte Bella an ihr Herz. Der Gedanke, dass dieser widerliche alte Fettsack die Hände an ihre Tochter gelegt hatte, ließ Wut und Hass in ihr aufbrodeln.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mama. Mir ist nichts passiert. Sir Emmett hat mich gerettet, bevor es zum Äußersten kam."

Renée erwiderte den festen Blick von Sir Emmett und sah Güte, sowie Stärke in seinen Augen. Er war ein guter Mann, das spürte sie ganz deutlich.

„Jetzt stehe ich noch tiefer in Eurer Schuld, Mylord. Ihr habt mein Kind vor dem Grausamsten bewahrt, das man einer Frau antun kann. Wie sollen wir das jemals wieder gutmachen."

Sie hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme in die Höhe, die Augen zweifelnd und dankbar zugleich.

„Nun, es gäbe da schon etwas, womit Ihr mir helfen könntet."  
Renée hob skeptisch die Brauen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir euch helfen könnten, edler Herr, aber ich will tun, was ich kann, um mich zu revanchieren!", widersprach sie.

„Es ist ziemlich einfach! Lady Rosalie und Lady Alice sind erst seit kurzem in England und wie ihr bereits bemerkt haben müsst, sprechen sie die Landessprache noch nicht. Lady Alice hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt Eure Tochter als Lehrerin an den Hof mitzunehmen."

„Wohin denn?", fragten Bella und Renée in gleichem Atemzug.

„Nach Dover Castle!", sagte Sir Emmett stolz. „Lady Rosalie und Lady Alice sind die Schwestern von Eurem neuen Herrn Eduard de Valois. Er selbst ist im Moment nicht zugegen, doch es wäre in seinem Sinne, wenn bis zu seiner Rückkehr ein Lehrer diese Arbeit aufgenommen haben würde. Da sich Eduard, oder Edward, wie er sich hier in England nennt, nicht auf ein Geschlecht festlegte, kann auch eine Frau seinen Schwestern die englische Sprache beibringen. Was haltet Ihr davon, gute Frau?"

In Renée begann es zu arbeiten. Sie wollte nur das Beste für ihre Tochter! Ein Aufenthalt in Dover Castle wäre sicherlich nicht die schlechteste Lösung. So würde Bella wenigstens für kurze Zeit den Entbehrungen ihres harten Lebens entkommen und vielleicht sogar unter dem Gesinde einen netten jungen Mann finden, der sie heiraten wollte.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter. Bella schien nicht fassen zu können, was hier geschah. Die braunen Augen waren weit geöffnet, blickten verwirrt zwischen ihr und den edlen Herrschaften hin und her.

"Meine Tochter, wärest du bereit für eine Weile auf der Burg zu leben?"

Bella stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus.

„Aber Mama, ich will nicht fort von dir!", rief sie kläglich, „Ich will bei dir bleiben!"

Renée nahm das Gesicht ihrer Tochter zwischen ihre Handflächen und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie neigte ihre Lippen ans Ohr der Tochter und flüsterte.

„Kind, ich würde es wirklich gutheißen, wenn du mitgehst. Es wäre für den Moment das Beste, wenn du sie auf die Burg begleitest." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah ihre Tochter beschwörend an. "Du weißt, du bist mein Ein und Alles, Bella. Dennoch wünsche ich mir, dass du deine Einwilligung gibst. Sie werden dich sicherlich anständig behandeln und wer weiß, vielleicht findest du in Dover Castle ja dein Glück. Ich bin mir dessen sogar sicher!"

Es stimmte was Renée da von sich gab. Da war so ein Gefühl in ihrem Inneren, welches sie dazu trieb, ihr Kind fortziehen zu lassen. Was genau, konnte sie nicht definieren. Es war beinahe so, als wäre die Begegnung mit diesen Franzosen Schicksal. Ein unsichtbares Band, das sie mit Frankreich verband. Bella musste auf diese Burg!

„Wenn du es so möchtest Mama, dann werde ich mitgehen, " flüsterte Bella niedergeschlagen. Ihre Mutter und ihr vertrautes Dorf zu verlassen, machte ihr Angst, doch wenn Renée es guthieß, so wollte sie nicht ungehorsam sein.

Renée nickte erleichtert und wandte sich an Sir Emmett.

"Ich bin einverstanden! Doch ich habe noch eine Bitte an Euch, Sir Emmett. Gebt gut Acht auf mein Kind. Sie ist alles, was ich noch habe. Ich lege ihr Leben und ihre Unversehrtheit in Eure Hände. "

Sir Emmett neigte den Kopf.

"Ich verspreche, sie hat auf Dover Castle nichts zu befürchten. Ich werde persönlich für den Schutz Eures Kindes sorgen."

Alice legte die Hände ans Herz und lächelte strahlend, um ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Oh, wie wunderbar!", freute sie sich, „ Wir werden bestimmt Freundinnen werden! Das wird so spaßig."

Bella indessen, war sich nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich so "spaßig" ,für sie werden würde. Sie hegte zwar jetzt schon eine natürliche Sympathie zu der lebhaften jungen Dame, doch erschien es Bella unmöglich, eine Freundschaft mit ihr zu pflegen. Sie war so……anders.

Das Leben, das sie führten, war verglichen mit ihrem, so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Während Bella täglich harter Arbeit nachging, mussten Lady Alice und ihre Schwester sicherlich keinen Finger rühren. Bella wusste einfach, dass sie mit dieser Vermutung Recht hatte.

Ein weiterer Umstand machte ihr Sorgen. Eduard oder Edward de Valois! Was würde er sagen, wenn er in der Lehrerin seiner Schwestern, eben jene Fremde aus dem Wald wieder erkannte, die ihm in die Arme rannte.

Übersetzungen

C´ est merveilleux = Das ist wundervolll!

J'ai fait volontiers cela = Ich tat es gern!

C'est un arbre, mon enfant =Das ist ein Baum, mein Kind!"

Bien fait, mon coeur! = Gut gemacht, mein Herz

Vous parlez francais? = Ihr sprecht französisch?

Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit. Vivian


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Mädels!

_Oh, es tut mir leid, dass ich hier so unregelmäßig poste. Aber irgendwie kommt mir immer was dazwischen. Ich gelobe aber zukünftig Besserung. Ich danke euch für eure Reviews und fürs Lesen. _

_  
__Eure Vivian_

Kapitel 7

Edward de Valois stand in einer kalten, nur von einer Fackel erhellten Höhle und sah auf die Leichen einer Frau und zwei bedauernswerten Kindern hinab. Ekel und Abscheu flossen wie ätzende Säure durch seine Adern und unglaubliche Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Welcher Feigling mordete unschuldige Kinder? Er ging auf die Knie, berührte das blutverkrustete, rote Haar des toten Mädchens und die wächserne Haut, auf der die Sommersprossen nun Besonders hervorstachen.

Sie sah aus als würde sie schlafen, doch es war ein Schlaf der bis in alle Ewigkeit währen würde. Der geschundene kleine Körper, lag dicht neben dem des Bruders. An allen Hautstellen, die nicht von zerlumpter Kleidung bedeckt waren, konnte man blaue Flecken und Hämatome erkennen. Der Bursche war genauso schrecklich anzuschauen. Auch er war blutverschmiert und offensichtlich misshandelt worden. Als er ihn fand, waren seine Augen noch offen. Weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen und Angst vor dem nahenden Tod.

Edward strich sanft über die Lider und schloss sie, um dem Kind wenigstens etwas von seiner Würde wiederzugeben. Die Frau, die halbnackt und geschändet ein paar Meter weiter gelegen hatte, musste sich gewehrt haben, denn Hautfetzen unter ihren Fingernägeln, zeugten von einem aussichtlosen Kampf gegen ihre Peiniger. Sein treuer Weggefährte Gaston trat neben ihn und schreckte Edward aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Mein Herr, wir haben rund um die Höhle nichts mehr gefunden. Die Frau und die Kinder sind die einzigen Leichen, die diese feigen Hunde hinterlassen haben."

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er die kleine Familie, die reglos vor ihnen lag.

„Es ist ein Jammer!", rief er aus, „Was für eine Schande sich an unschuldigen Kindern zu vergreifen. Seht nur, wie jung sie noch waren! Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie die das den eigenen Leute antun."

„Es muss die Familie meines Gefangenen sein, die hier gemeuchelt wurde. Offenbar waren sie ihrem Entführer nicht mehr von Nutzen", presste Edward gezwungen hervor. Es plagte ihn der Gedanke, dass diese unschuldigen Menschen vor ihm nur den Tod erlitten hatten, weil er den Knecht in Gefangenschaft nahm. Doch er schob dies schnell beiseite. Er war nicht derjenige, der seine Familie in Gefahr brachte, weil er gemeinsame Sache mit den Rebellen machte. Dennoch blieb ein schaler Nachgeschmack. „Außerdem bleibt ein Mörder, immer ein Mörder. Die Abstammung seiner Opfer ist nicht von Belang. Wer immer diese armen Menschen getötet hat, schien es zu genießen. Sieh dir die Folterspuren am Körper der Frau an! Jemand hat sich aufs Grausamste an ihr ausgetobt. Ich schwöre dir Gaston, ich werde diese elenden Feiglinge finden und zur Strecke bringen."

Er wandte den Blick von den Toten ab und ließ ihn über das Innere der Höhle wandern. Die kahlen, tropfenden Steinwände waren die einzigen Zeugen dieser Gräueltat. Seit zwei Tagen waren sie nun schon unterwegs, durchkämmten die Wälder und drehten jedes Fleckchen Erde um, auf der Suche nach den Aufständischen. Ohne bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen, durchquerten sie auch ein Dörfchen namens Deal. Während er mit seinen Männern, hoch zu Ross, durch das Dorf ritt, verschwanden sämtliche Bewohner ängstlich in ihren Katen. Neugierige Kinder mit verdreckten Gesichtern, die sich hinausschlichen um die Reiter zu sehen, wurden unter Protestgeschrei von deren erschrockenen Müttern wieder in die Hütten gezogen.

Totenstille empfing ihn dort, nur vereinzelt aufsteigender Rauch, aus ein paar wenigen Behausungen, verriet menschliches Leben. Das geisterhafte Schweigen war bedrückend und erinnerte Edward an die furchtbaren Momente, wenn sie am Morgen nach der Schlacht das Feld mit den Toten abschritten.  
Ihm war, als wäre es gestern gewesen…

Die Schlacht von Hastings bedeutete für William und seine normannischen Mitstreiter den endgültigen Sieg über Harald Godwinson. Es war eine grausame Schlacht, nach der jede Seite Tausende Gefallene zu beklagen hatte. Doch obwohl die Engländer ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, konnten sich die ausgemergelten und geschwächten Krieger Haralds nicht mehr als gleichwertige Gegner erweisen. Haralds eigener Bruder Tostig fiel mit Hilfe des Norwegerkönigs Hardrade in den Norden Englands ein und so sah Godwinson sich gezwungen, mit seinen kompletten Streitkräften seine Krone zu verteidigen.

Indessen nutzte William diese Schwäche aus. Er stellte eine beeindruckende Armee zusammen mit Verbündeten aus der Bretagne, Flandern und der Picardie. Sie sammelten sich im Süden Englands, solange Godwinson gegen den eigenen Bruder kämpfte. Edward und andere Adelige bereiteten mit ihrem Herzog die Invasion der Insel vor, voller Zuversicht, dass ihnen diesmal der vernichtende Schlag gelingen würde. Nachdem Tostig besiegt war, sah Harald sich sofort einer neuen Gefahr gegenüber und zog mit seinen geschwächten Männern nach Hastings, wo er schon von William erwartet wurde.

Mit Widerwillen im Herzen, streckte Edward während des Kampfes, einen Angelsachen nach dem anderen mit gezielten Schwerthieben nieder. Auf seinem Hengst war es ihm ein Leichtes, die meist reiterlosen Bauernkrieger zu töten. Sie wehrten sich tapfer, doch gegen seine kraftvollen Hiebe und seine Ausdauer, konnten sie mit ihren Speeren nicht lange bestehen. Es war ihm bewusst, wie Ungleich der Kampf war und für die Angelsachen war er von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Am Vorabend der Schlacht stand er noch im königlichen Zelt, kreisförmig mit den anderen um einen Tisch versammelt. Darauf lag ausgebreitet eine Karte, auf der William die Strategie für den kommenden Tag festlegte.

„Seht her!", rief er mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme. Das Zelt wirkte durch seine machtvolle Präsenz fast schon klein. Der Herzog von Burgund war ein Riese und seine dunklen Haare, sowie der olivfarbene Teint, ließen ihn noch gefährlicher wirken, als er ohnehin schon war. Doch er war nicht allein getrieben von Machtgier, sondern folgte dem Bestreben, sich zu holen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Er war sehr klug, ein hervorragender Stratege und die wohl hervorstechendste Eigenschaft seines Charakters, war seine unglaubliche Geduld auf den richtigen Moment warten zu können. Wie viele Kriegsherren scheiterten in der Vergangenheit, weil sie zu schnell und zu ungeduldig vorgingen?

Edward bewunderte ihn maßlos und war fasziniert von seinem Ehrgeiz. Er war nach England gekommen um sich einen Namen zu schaffen und machte sich Hoffnungen, als Vasall seinem zukünftigen König dienen zu können. Im Gefolge des Herzogs zu stehen, brachte ihn seinem Ziel näher und bald würde er, so Gott wollte, sein eigenes Land zugewiesen bekommen.

„Seht her!", wiederholte William und besaß nun wieder Edwards volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Harald und seine Männer stehen hinter diesem Hügel. Sie haben keine Möglichkeit auf Deckung und wir können sie problemlos einkesseln. Valois, Ihr reitet mit mir an der Spitze und führt den Angriff auf die berittenen Kämpfer. Laurent, ihr kommt von der linken Seite. Eure Schützen werden ihnen mit der Armbrust erheblichen Schaden zufügen. So können wir fast ungehindert nach Vorne preschen. Während sie damit beschäftigt sind, sich Eurer Männer zu erwehren, können Valois und ich uns auf König Harald konzentrieren. Er muss fallen! Denn ist der Kopf der Schlange erst mal abgehackt, sind sie hilflos und die gedungenen Bauern werden flüchten oder sich ergeben. Ihr, de Brecy", fuhr er fort und zeigte auf einen schlanken, blondhaarigen Ritter, „werdet mit den Katapulten bereitstehen und auf mein Kommando hin, die brennenden Strohballen abschießen. Durch das Feuer schneiden wir ihnen den Fluchtweg ab. Seid euch dessen Gewiss, dass sie uns nicht lange standhalten können. Sie sind gezeichnet von den Kämpfen gegen den Dänenprinz und auch wenn sie dort siegreich waren, so verloren sie dabei viele ihrer tapfersten Krieger. Das werden wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."

Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause und blickte jedem fest ins Gesicht. Die Aura der Unbesiegbarkeit die er ausstrahlte, war unglaublich und der Wille sich zu nehmen was er wollte, immer da. Trotzdem war er ein gerechter Mann. Er dachte nach, bevor er sprach, wog alle Gegebenheiten ab und behandelte seine Männer mit Respekt. Dieses Verhalten zog die Verehrung seiner Gefolgsleute nach. Beim einfachen Soldaten angefangen, bis zum höchsten Adel. Sie alle würden für ihren Herzog sterben.

Im Morgengrauen trafen sie dann aufeinander, die französischen Streitmächte gegen angeschlagene Angelsachen. Ihre Armee bestand vorwiegend aus Bauern, die sich kurzeitig für den Kriegsdienst verpflichteten. Den Kern bildeten schwer gerüstete Fußsoldaten, die, geschützt durch Kettenrüstungen und mit großen Streitäxten, zum Kampf antraten. Ganze neun Stunden lang, bis in die Nacht hinein, hörte man das Aufeinanderprallen von Schwertern und das Knacken von Schädeln, die von Morgensternen zertrümmert wurden. Edward selbst, bevorzugte beim Kampf das Schwert.

Er war schon immer der Meinung, der Morgenstern sei eine barbarische Waffe. Die Eisenkugel mit den spitzen Zacken sah furchterregend aus. Sie hing an einer langen Kette und machte ein grausig summendes Geräusch in der Luft, wenn sein Besitzer ausholte, um das Mordinstrument in sein Opfer zu schlagen. Zertrümmerte Knochen waren ebenso die Folge, wie zermalmtes Fleisch. Er fand keine Befriedigung bei diesem Anblick und schlug seine tödlichen Wunden lieber mit dem geschmiedeten Eisen. Im Grunde verabscheute er das Töten und wenn es schon sein musste, um seiner Pflicht Genüge zu tun, dann wollte er wenigstens nicht allzu brutal dabei vorgehen. Das Schwert tötete schnell und sauber.

Die Schreie und das Stöhnen der Verwundeten hallten durch die Luft. Brennende Pfeile ließen die Erde glühen und der rostige Gestank geronnenen Blutes drang selbst an die unempfindlichsten Nasen. Das schmatzende Geräusch, wenn die scharfe Klinge des Schwertes das Fleisch des Gegners durchdrang, sowie der anschließende Todeskampf des Gegners, wurden fast schon gleichmütig hingenommen. Es war nun mal der Preis, den es zu zahlen galt, wenn man für sein Land kämpfte. Im Krieg wurden selbst aus den gütigsten und freundlichsten Männern wahre Monster, die ohne zu zögern, das Leben eines anderen beendeten.

Dann plötzlich war alles vorbei. Nach einigen irreführenden Scheinrückzügen von William, trampelten sie die, meist sehr undiszipliniert kämpfenden, Angelsachsen nieder und schlugen sie vernichtend. Tausende Tote lagen auf dem Feld und tränkten die Erde rot mit ihrem Blut. Die meisten Engländer flohen oder sie wurden gefangen genommen. Darunter befanden sich auch viele hochrangige Gefolgsleute des gefallenen König Haralds. William schickte Edward und ein paar andere aus, um eventuell überlebende Soldaten zu finden. Die Hand vor dem Mund, damit er den Gestank nicht einatmen musste, suchte er mit Gaston zusammen den Boden ab, tat sich jedoch schwer, unter all diesen Körpern die eigenen Soldaten auszumachen.

Wabbernder, morgendlicher Nebel verhüllte gnädig die grauenhaft zugerichteten Toten. Es war kaum ein Laut zu hören und selbst die Tierwelt schien sich komplett zurückgezogen zu haben. Er wanderte mit seinem alten Freund über das Schlachtfeld, sie stiegen über die aufgetürmten Leichenberge und hörten hin und wieder noch das Stöhnen von schwer verwundeten Soldaten, die nach und nach ihr Leben aushauchten. Suchend glitt sein Blick über den verstörenden Anblick der menschlichen Kadaver, als eine Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

„Gnade!", krächzte die raue Stimme eines Angelsachsen. Edward blieb stehen und sah am Boden einen Engländer liegen, der schwer verwundet war. Blut strömte aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden und seine Hände hielten seine Bauchdecke zusammen, die von einem Schwerthieb aufgeschlitzt wurde. „Gnade!", wiederholte er, „Bitte, macht meinen Schmerzen ein Ende. Für mich gibt es keine Rettung mehr. Lasst mich hier nicht leiden, tötet mich, damit ich in Würde sterben kann und nicht elendig verrecken muss."

Edward bewunderte den Mut dieses Kämpfers, um den Gnadenstoß zu bitten und empfand Bedauern, dass solch ein tapferer Mann dem Tode geweiht war. Er würde ihm diese letzte Bitte nicht verweigern. Am Ende einer solchen Schlacht, waren sie alle nur noch Menschen. Dieser Soldat hatte mal ein Leben und sicherlich auch eine Familie, die um ihn trauern würde. Er verdiente es, als Held zu sterben.

„Schließt eure Augen, Soldat!", befahl er in seiner Sprache.  
Er hob sein Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf.

„Ich danke Euch", flüsterte der Verwundete, hob selbst mit letzter Kraft sein eigenes Schwert, welches neben ihm ruhte.  
Als der Engländer die Augen schloss, ließ Edward seines hinab sausen und durchbrach mit der Klinge den Brustkorb des Mannes. Er traf mitten ins Herz. Nur ein leises Röcheln war noch zu vernehmen, Blut quoll aus dessen Mund und er hauchte mit einem tiefen Seufzer sein Leben aus. Er ließ den Mann liegen, wo er war. Später würde man große Löcher ausheben und die Toten dort verscharren. Ein Priester würde den Boden weihen und den armen Seelen zur letzten Ruhe verhelfen. Möge Gott mit Ihnen sein!

So sehr es Edward nach Ruhm und Ehre gelüstete, so verabscheute er doch die Folgen des Krieges. All diese Schreie und das Blut würden ihn bis an sein Lebensende in seinen Träumen verfolgen. Auch wenn es seine Pflicht war, seinem Herrn in der Schlacht zu dienen, blieb er dennoch nicht gänzlich unberührt von dem Leid.

„Herr!", sagte Gaston leise, „Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch Überlebende finden werden. Es sind ja fast nur Angelsachen, die hier liegen."

„Wir suchen weiter!", bestimmte Edward fest, „Das sind wir unseren Brüdern schuldig."

Gaston nickte. Sein Herr setzte immer seinen Willen durch. Er selbst hegte keinerlei Hoffnungen, noch lebendige Franzosen in diesem Durcheinander von Körpern zu finden. Nach Stunden der vergeblichen Suche, begaben sie sich erschöpft zurück in ihr Lager, wo die normannischen Soldaten ihren Sieg feierten. Edward war trotz der allgemeinen Heiterkeit düsterster Stimmung, als sie eintrafen. Es stieß ihm bitter auf, dass er den ganzen Tag über nur tote Kameraden fand. Kein einziger Überlebender war in dieser Hölle aufzufinden gewesen. Er war müde, der Gestank des Todes haftete an seiner Kleidung und an seinem Körper und er war hungrig.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Lager. Überall waren kleine Zelte aufgebaut. Davor saßen kleine Gruppen von Soldaten und wärmten sich an ihren Lagerfeuern. An Spießen darüber briet das erbeutete Wild, es roch köstlich und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Während einige in das heiße Fleisch bissen und der Bratensaft ihnen übers Kinn lief, unterhielten sie sich leise. Alle waren sie des Kämpfens müde, sehnten sich nach Ruhe und einem willigen Weib. Ein paar Lagerhuren lungerten herum und warteten darauf, dass ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen wurden. Die lüsternen Blicke der Soldaten verrieten, dass sie nicht allzu lange darauf warten mussten.

Edward selbst verspürte keinerlei Verlangen danach sich mit einer dreckigen, verlausten Hure die Zeit zu vertreiben. Zusammen mit Gaston begab er sich schnurstracks zum Zelt von William dem Eroberer und begehrte Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm prompt gewährt und er stand nach wenigen Augenblicken dem baldigen König Englands gegenüber.

„Valois!", rief dieser leutselig. Er war bester Laune, denn Godwinson war sehr früh im Kampf gefallen und damit war das letzte Hindernis für seine eigenen Ansprüche beseitigt. Den Segen des Papstes hatte er schon, jetzt musste nur noch die Krönung in der Westminster Abbey stattfinden.

Edward verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

„Mein König, lasst mich meine Gratulation zur gewonnen Schlacht aussprechen. Dieser Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen und Euch unsterblich machen."

William lachte dröhnend, das ganze Zelt vibrierte bei diesem Geräusch.

„Valois, ihr seid wahrlich einer meiner gewinnendsten Mitstreiter. Langsam wird mir klar, warum ihr so erfolgreich bei den Weibern seid. Euer Charme macht nicht mal vor eurem König Halt."

Edward lächelte breit.

„Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit! Wenn dies zur Folge hat, dass ich meinem König gefalle, dann ist es wohl Gottes Wille."

William schüttelte immer noch leise lachend den Kopf.

„Valois, Eure Zunge ist flink und Eure Worte wohlbedacht. Das gefällt mir. Ich brauche Männer wie Euch, um meine Macht in England zu festigen. Ich habe mich daher entschlossen, Euch als meinen Vasallen einzusetzen. Wo genau, werde ich Euch noch mitteilen."

Endlich war er am Ziel! Er verneigte sich tief vor William und zollte ihm so seinen Respekt.

„Mein König! Ich schwöre, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, mir Euer Vertrauen zu schenken. Ich werde Euch in Eurem Sinne dienen."

„Missbraucht mein Vertrauen niemals, Valois!", sagte William ernst, „Ihr genießt mein Wohlwollen und ich werde Euch zu einem mächtigen Mann machen. Euer Einsatz und Euer Mut sollen nicht ohne Lohn bleiben. Doch wendet ihr Euch jemals gegen mich, so werdet ihr es bereuen."

Edward glaubte ihm aufs Wort. William war ein großzügiger Herr, doch seine gnadenlose Härte gegenüber Verrätern ließ alle vor Angst erzittern.

„Ihr werdet niemals Anlass zur Klage haben!", erwiderte er ehrlich. Niemals würde er seinen König hintergehen. „Seid euch meiner Treue und meines Respekts gewiss."

Zufrieden nickte sein König.

„So sei es! Ihr werdet mich nach London begleiten, denn ich will Euch bis zur Krönung in meiner Nähe wissen. Die Hofdamen, meiner liebsten Gattin Matilde, werden es mir sicher danken!", grinste er.

Edward verkniff sich seinerseits ein Lächeln. Seit er ein Jüngling war, stellten ihm die Frauen nach, doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Warum nicht nehmen, was ihm so großzügig und freiwillig angeboten wurde?

„Habt ihr noch eine Aufgabe für mich, bevor ich mich in mein Zelt begebe?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein! Ruht Euch aus, Valois. Ich lasse nach Euch schicken, wenn Eure Anwesenheit wieder benötigt wird. Es ist Euch erlaubt, Euch zurückzuziehen."

Edward neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„Ich wünsche meinem König, eine geruhsame Nacht."

Nach einer Verneigung verließ Edward das Zelt und ging langsam zu seinem eigenen. Stolz und Triumph durchströmten ihn. Alle Mühe und das Kämpfen, machten sich jetzt bezahlt. Ruhmreich ging er aus dieser Schlacht hervor, sein König schätzte ihn und würde ihn mit Land und Macht ausstatten. Das Geschlecht der Valois würde nicht nur in Frankreich einen großen Namen tragen, sondern durch ihn, auch in England Wurzeln schlagen. Seine Schritte trugen ihn immer näher zu seinem Ziel, doch bevor er sich endgültig der verdienten Ruhe hingab, wollte er noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Gefangenquartier machen. Es interessierte ihn brennend, seine ehemaligen Gegner von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen. Die Meisten von ihnen würden sicherlich ihrem neuen König den Treueeid schwören, taten sie es nicht, so würden sie in den Kerkern Williams verrotten oder am Galgen enden.

Die Engländer wurden etwas Abseits in Schach gehalten. Gefesselt an Händen und Füßen, bot sich ihnen keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit. Dutzende Normannen bewachten außerdem die hochrangigen Angelsachsen, die sich deutlich durch ihr Auftreten und ihre Kleidung von den einfachen Soldaten abhoben. Sie trugen feingewobene Stoffe, ihre Umhänge waren mit den Wappen ihrer Häuser bestickt. Eine kleine Gruppe von Gefangenen erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Darunter befanden sich zwei Männer, beide blondhaarig. Sie trugen als Einzige in diesem kleinen Kreis ein aufgesticktes Wappen, auf ihren jetzt blutgetränkten Umhängen. Es war ein weißes Pferd und Edward kam es vage bekannt vor. Die Blonden blickten grimmig zu ihm, als er nicht unweit von ihnen stehen blieb. Die sturmgrauen Augen der Männer, waren voller Hass und die Wut in ihnen sprang ihm förmlich entgegen. Beide waren sie von hohem Stand und der Gram über die Schande der Niederlage stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der jüngere der Beiden spuckte vor seinen Füßen aus. Edward überging diese Provokation.

„Ihr habt Glück, Engländer, dass ich durch den Sieg milde gestimmt bin, sonst würdet ihr diese Unverschämtheit mit dem Leben bezahlen", sagte er ruhig. Er sprach französisch, denn er wollte sie nicht wissen lassen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war ihren Gesprächen zu folgen. Er kniff die smaragdgrünen Augen zusammen und beobachtete, wie der Ältere dem Blonden etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Doch der Jüngere ereiferte sich nur darüber.

„James, ich werde vor diesen französischen Hunden nicht klein beigeben. Sie können unser Land und unsere Titel rauben, aber nicht unsere Würde und unseren freien Willen. Wie kannst du von mir verlangen, mich zu beherrschen", wütete er.

„Jasper!", zischte dieser, „Sei still! Willst du am Galgen enden? Unsere Zeit wird noch kommen und dann jagen wir den französischen Bastard zur Hölle."

Offenbar ließ der jede Vorsicht fahren, nachdem er glaubte, nicht verstanden zu werden. Wie dumm von ihm!

„Verhalte dich ruhig und überlass alles mir!", befahl er.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte dieser Jasper misstrauisch. „Entweder wir gehen in den Tod oder wir schwören den Treueeid. Eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht."

Dieser Jüngling schien ein Heißsporn zu sein, aber einer mit Verstand. Er kannte seine Möglichkeiten genau und auch wenn er die Normannen abgrundtief zu hassen schien, so würde er sich sicherlich, irgendwann mit der Situation arrangieren. Er wirkte trotz seiner heftigen Reaktion eben, keineswegs dumm genug, um einen sinnlosen Aufstand anzuzetteln. Sein älterer Freund wirkte ungleich gefährlicher. Der verschlagene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde noch verstärkt, durch seine eng zusammenstehenden, kleinen Augen. Er würde sich gewiss nie dem neuen König unterordnen oder freiwillig von seinem ehemaligen Geburtsrecht abrücken. Doch sein Besitz, welcher es auch war, gehörte jetzt William! Entweder er akzeptierte dies, oder er würde den Preis für seinen Ungehorsam zahlen. Es zählte nicht, ob es gerecht war! Ihre Ländereien und Titel waren Teil der Kriegsbeute und würden an normannische Adelige verteilt werden.

„Ich sage dir, es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir holen uns unser Eigentum zurück!", sagte dieser James unvernünftig.

„Es ist vorbei, James!", beharrte dieser Jasper resignierend und ließ dabei den Kopf hängen. „Wir sind geschlagen und müssen Wohl oder Übel Gehorsam zeigen, vor den französischen Hunden." Er sah wieder auf und richtete seinen hasserfüllten Blick direkt auf Edward. Der hatte gehört, was er wollte und verbeugte sich spöttisch vor James.

„Nun, mein Freund!", grinste Edward, „Ihr seid noch dümmer, als ihr ausseht. Es war wirklich unvorsichtig von Euch, anzunehmen, ich spreche Eure Sprache nicht. Ihr werdet ab sofort getrennt von euren Leuten gefangen gehalten und Eurem neuen König so bald als möglich vorgeführt. Rückt von Eurem Ansinnen ab und schwört William die Treue. Alles andere ist Hochverrat!"

Erkenntnis flackerte in James Augen auf, dass er zu unbedacht handelte und vorschnell seine Ansichten preisgab. Er schäumte vor Wut, während Jasper scheinbar gleichmütig auf das Gesagte reagierte. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Senken des Blickes, als wolle er nicht, dass man ihm auf den Grund der Seele blicken konnte. Der Freund jedoch nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, obwohl er den Jüngeren eben noch zur Mäßigung aufgefordert hatte.

„Fahrt zur Hölle!", brüllte er und bäumte sich unter seinen Fesseln auf, „Ich werde Euch die stinkenden Gedärme rausreißen und sie den wilden Tieren zum Fraß vorwerfen. Glaubt ihr, ich würde dem normannischen Bastard meine Treue schwören? Niemals! Lieber sterbe ich!"

„Wachen!", schrie Edward wutentbrannt, bei so viel offen zur Schau getragenem Hass. „Bringt diesen Bastard etwas Abseits unter, bevor er hier einen Aufstand anzettelt."

Zwei bewaffnete Soldaten zerrten den widerstrebenden, sich windenden Angelsachsen an einen entlegenen Platz des Lagers, wo er unter strengster Bewachung die Nacht verbringen würde. Edward wandte sich an den Anderen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht so dumm wie Euer Freund!" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, betrachtete er den jungen Mann. Er sah deutlich besser aus, als dieser James, doch es war unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit auszumachen. Konnte es sein, dass sie Brüder waren?

„Er ist nicht mein Freund, sondern mein Bruder!", bestätigte dieser, „Auch wenn es mir in der Seele wehtut, Franzose, so weiß ich doch, wann ich verloren habe. Erwartet aber nicht von mir, dass mein Herz den neuen König je akzeptieren wird, auch wenn der Verstand es mir gebietet."

Edward musterte ihn eingehend. Der Bursche gefiel ihm. Er war mutig und sagte was er dachte. Jedoch anders, als sein verräterischer Bruder. Während dieser voll des Zornes war und ohne Skrupel zugab, dem neuen König schaden zu wollen, schien Jasper sich mit der Situation abgefunden zu haben.

„Was Euer Herz denkt, ist mir gleich, Angelsachse. Solange ihr William den Gehorsam nicht verweigert, könnt ihr die die Normannen verabscheuen solange ihr wollt."

„Das werde ich!", versetzte der prompt, „Doch ich werde den Treueeid schwören, das bin ich meiner Mutter und meinen Schwestern schuldig. Wäre ich jedoch allein, würde ich frohen Herzens den Gang zum Galgen wählen, anstatt vor Euch zu katzbuckeln."

Edward lachte schallend bei diesen Worten, was den Zorn des blondhaarigen Schönlings schürte. Wütend zog und zerrte er an den Stricken an seinen Handgelenken. Edward amüsierte die Wut, doch rang ihm das Verhalten des Gefangenen einen gewissen Respekt ab.

„Nun denn, solltet ihr den Eid auf William schwören, will ich ein gutes Wort für Euch einlegen. Wir brauchen so tapfere Männer wie Euch. William will Eurem Land Ordnung und Frieden bringen und ein Volk aus uns machen. Widersetzt Euch diesem Ansinnen nicht und ihr werdet es sicherlich nicht bereuen."

Murrend und immer noch wütend senkte der wieder den Kopf. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich zu fügen und einen fremden Herrn zu akzeptieren, doch wenn er den gerechten König erst mal kennenlernte, würde er schnell begreifen, dass William England Wohlstand und Ruhe bringen würde. Genauso wie er es als Herzog in der Normandie vermocht hatte.

„Wie heißt ihr?", wollte Edward von ihm wissen.

„Jasper!", sagte der stolz, „Jasper Langdon Sir of Dover!"

Edward nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wie ist Euer Name!", rief Langdon ihm hinterher.

Edward sah kurz zurück.

„Mein vollständiger Name lautet Eduard Antoine de Valois, Angelsachse. Merk ihn dir, du wirst noch viel von mir hören!"

„Mylord! …..Mylord, habt ihr gehört!"

Edward wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen und fand sich in der Höhle wieder. Sein Begleiter Gaston sah ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz bei sich.

„Verzeiht Gaston! Ich war mit meinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit", sagte Edward, „Ladet die Leichen auf einen Wagen. Wir kehren zurück nach Dover Castle. Ich bin diese sinnlose Suche leid. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Nachdem diese Dorfbewohner in Deal so unkooperativ waren, müssen wir wohl nochmals mit meinem Gefangenen sprechen. Mal sehen, ob er jetzt gesprächiger ist, wenn er erfährt, dass seine so heißgeliebten Angelsachsen seine Frau und seine Kinder ermordeten."

Dieser zynische Gedankengang ließ seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Strich werden. Er ärgerte sich über diese sinnlose Verschwendung von Zeit. Auf Dover Castle würde er überlegen, was jetzt zu tun war. Er sah dabei zu, wie die Toten in Säcke gehüllt und auf einen Wagen gelegt wurden. Danach machten sie sich auf, um endlich heimzukehren. Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie abermals an jenem Dorf vorbei, dessen unheimliche Stille ihn kurzzeitig wieder an die morgendliche Stimmung nach der Schlacht erinnerte.

Langsam durchquerten sie diese Ansammlung von Holzhäusern und Strohhütten. Wie auch beim ersten Durchritt herrschte Stille. Offenbar waren diese braven Leute völlig verängstigt und trauten sich nicht hinaus. Doch im Gegensatz zum Morgen trat jetzt einer der Ältesten heraus, um ihm den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Die grauen Haare dieses Bauern waren noch voll, genauso wie der buschige Bart, der den Großteil seines Gesichtes bedeckte. Er verbeugte sich tief, doch Edward spürte die Angst und die Unsicherheit des Mannes.

„Herr, ich heiße Euch Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Dorf. Was ist euer Anliegen?"

„Ich bin Edward de Valois, neuer Graf von Kent und somit euer neuer Lehensherr. Ich bin auf der Suche nach ein paar Männern, die eine Frau und zwei Kinder bei sich hatten. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir weiterhelfen?"

Edward warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter in den Wagen hinein, in dem die Frau und die Kinder transportiert wurden. Er hoffte, dass man dem Wagen keine allzu große Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Beim Anblick der in Säcke gehüllten Leichen, würden sie wahrscheinlich vor lauter Angst das Weite suchen  
Der Mann kratzte sich am Kopf und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord. Außer den Dorfbewohnern ist niemand hier. Ihr dürft gerne unsere Hütten durchsuchen und Euch selbst davon überzeugen", rief der Mann unterwürfig.

Edward war genervt und winkte ab. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass die Leute sich verhielten, als sei er Belzebub persönlich, der aus der Hölle emporgestiegen war, um ihre armen Seelen zu verderben.

„Lasst es gut sein, Mann! Ich habe nicht die Zeit mich damit aufzuhalten. Ich werde zu gegebener Zeit zurückkehren, um mein Ländereien besser kennenzulernen. Dann erwarte ich einen etwas freundlicheren Empfang. Ich werde niemandem den Kopf abreißen. Macht das den Leuten hier klar! Gehabt Euch Wohl."

Nervös glitt der Blick des Mannes über Edwards imposante Erscheinung. Tatsächlich wirkte er wie der Höllenfürst persönlich, mit seinen rötlichen Haaren, der blassen Haut und den brennenden grünen Augen.

„Natürlich Mylord. Verlasst Euch darauf! Wir wären hocherfreut, wenn ihr uns nochmals die Ehre Eures Besuches erweist."

Edward neigte den Kopf zum Abschiedsgruß und gab sein Handzeichen, um die Männer zum Weiterreiten aufzufordern. Kurz überlegte er, das Angebot des Grauhaarigen anzunehmen und jede Hütte durchsuchen zu lassen. Doch die Bewohner waren schon verängstigt genug und er wollte sie nicht mehr verschrecken als nötig. Es würde lange dauern, das Vertrauen seiner ihm nun unterstellten Bauern zu gewinnen. In ihre Katen einzudringen, wäre diesem Vorhaben nicht förderlich. Lieber verzichtete er auf eine eventuelle Information, die ihn auf die Spur der abtrünnigen Engländer bringen würde.

So traten sie ohne nennenswerten Erfolg endgültig den Rückweg an. Nach vielen Stunden sichtete er endlich seine neue Heimat. Dover Castle erstrahlte im Glanz der untergehenden Sonne. Das rote Glühen tauchte die Burg in goldenes Licht, das Meer dahinter rauschte und die jetzt sanfte See schimmerte glitzernd an der Oberfläche. Dieser Anblick schenkte Edward fast so etwas wie Frieden, doch konnte er den Zorn in seinem Inneren nicht gänzlich zum Erlöschen bringen. Die Toten die er mitbrachte, ließen ihn ein Gefühl des Versagens verspüren. Unruhig saß er auf seinem Ross, gequält von Gewissensbissen, weil er zu spät gekommen war. Er brauchte dringend etwas, um sich abzureagieren, bevor es ihn zerriss. Sie passierten das Tor, nachdem die Zugbrücke für sie hinab gelassen wurde. Er stieg von seinem Hengst und warf dem Pferdeknecht die Zügel zu.

„Reibt ihn mir gut ab und gebt dem Gaul zu Fressen!", befahl er gebieterisch und wandte sich an Gaston, „Sorg dafür, dass sie Frau und die Kinder gewaschen und die Misshandlungen verdeckt werden. Der Burgkaplan soll eine Messe für ihren Seelenfrieden lesen und anschließend werden sie in ihrem Heimatdorf bestattet. Vorher gebt ihr dem Gefangenen die Möglichkeit sich von Frau und Kindern zu verabschieden."

Gaston nickte und schickte sich an, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Edward lief mit weit ausholenden auf den großen Saal der Burg zu, in der Hoffnung Sir Emmett dort anzutreffen. Kaum war er eingetreten, als ihm der hünenhafte Lord auch schon ins Auge stach. Er sprach mit einem der Wachleute und winkte erfreut, als er Edward sah.

„Mein Lord!", rief er aus, „Ihr seid wieder zurück. Sagt, hattet ihr Erfolg?"

Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Leider nicht, mein Freund. Wir haben keine Spur, die uns zu den Aufständischen führen könnte. Die Frau und die Kinder des Knechtes konnten wir leider nur tot zurückbringen."

Sir Emmett wurde blass.

„Wie grauenhaft", meinte er erschüttert, „Nur jemand ohne Ehre im Leib, vergreift sich an Leib und Leben von Frauen und Kindern."

„Ich werde diese feigen Hunde finden und sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn mein König mich etwas gelehrt hat, so ist es Geduld. Früher oder später, werden sie mir ins Netz gehen. Doch jetzt, mein Freund brauche ich dringend ein Bad und einen ordentlichen Kelch mit Wein."

Sir Emmett lachte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich werde solange euren Schwestern von Eurer Rückkehr berichten. Wir haben Neuigkeiten für Euch. Doch ich glaube, dass Lady Alice Euch persönlich davon in Kenntnis setzen möchte. Schließlich ist diese Nachricht, allein ihr zu verdanken."

Edward fuhr sich durch sein volles Haar und grinste leicht.

„Ich muss gestehen, jetzt habt ihr mich neugierig gemacht. Trotzdem ziehe ich momentan ein heißes Bad und die Gesellschaft meiner hübschen Angelsächsin vor. Ihr entschuldigt mich!", verabschiedete er sich.

Sir Emmetts dröhnendes Lachen folgte ihm, als er die Steintreppen, hoch in seine Gemächer emporstieg.

Sein Bad wurde gerade bereitet. Die Mägde trugen eimerweise warmes Wasser hinein und schütteten es in den großen Holzzuber, der ein paar Meter neben seinem Bett stand. Edward schenkte sich Wein in einen Zinnbecher und trank einen ordentlichen Schluck daraus, während er darauf wartete, dass der Bottich sich füllte. Als es soweit war scheuchte er die Mägde raus.

„Husch, husch, raus mit Euch und schickt mir nach Victoria!"

Er entkleidete sich und ließ sich mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer in das warme Wasser sinken. Den Kopf legte er über den Wannenrand nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Ein leises Geräusch an der Tür, verriet ihm das Eintreffen seiner Geliebten. Allein beim Gedanken an sie, regte sich seine Männlichkeit und er öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt weit.

Sie näherte sich verführerisch dem Zuber. Das flammendrote Haar floss ihr offen über die milchweißen Schultern, sie ergriff den Kelch, den er auf dem Tisch stehen gelassen hatte und reichte ihm diesen, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, Herr?", hauchte sie verführerisch.  
Er nahm den Kelch von ihr entgegen und hob ihn an die lächelnden Lippen.

„Hm, du weißt, wie du einen Mann zu behandeln hast. Möchtest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"

Erregung machte seine Stimme rau. Victoria war ein prachtvolles Weibsbild und als sie ihr Kleid von den Schultern gleiten ließ, packte er sie und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich in den Zuber. Das Wasser schwappte über, doch es scherte ihn nicht. Er sah ihr in die grünen Augen und kurz, ganz kurz nur, schoben sich in seinem Geiste seelenvolle braune Augen darüber. Er verscheuchte dieses Bild rasch und zog Victoria nur noch enger an seine Erregung. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, die Augen triumphierend aufgerissen, weil sie ihren Herren vor Lust die Beherrschung verlieren ließ.

„Stets zu euren Diensten", flüsterte Victoria dunkel und bot ihm die Lippen zum Kuss. Edward legte die Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Die Bewegungen ihrer Körper ließen das Badewasser überschwappen, doch das scherte weder sie noch ihn

Viel später betrat Edward die Kemenate seiner Schwestern. Er war wieder besserer Laune. Das Bad und Victorias „Behandlung" hatten seine Lebensgeister geweckt und ihm die gewünschte Ablenkung verschafft. Er sah seine Schwester Rosalie wie üblich an einer Stickerei sitzen, während Alice etwas gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte. Erfreut über die Unterbrechung drehte sie sich zu ihm und rannte mit gerafften Röcken auf ihn zu.

„Bruder, endlich bist du wieder da", jubelte sie. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten, die Wangen waren rosig überhaucht, doch das Unglaublichste war, dass diese Worte in fast fehlerfreiem Englisch kamen.

Er hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg und musterte sie lächelnd.

„Sag bloß, ihr habt es geschafft in diesen paar Tagen einen Lehrer zu finden?"

„Genau das heißt es", sagte Alice glücklich, doch jetzt wieder in Französisch. „Oh, du wirst sie mögen. Sie ist ein wahrer Engel und so reizend. Bitte, bitte Eduard…."

„Hier Edward, meine liebste Schwester", unterbrach er sie.

„Edward", wiederholte die folgsam, „du musst mir erlauben, sie hier zu behalten. Sonst bin ich todunglücklich."

Edward lachte über ihre charmante Bettelei.

„Langsam, Alice, langsam! Ich verstehe kein Wort. Wen willst du auf der Burg behalten?"

Fragend neigte er den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Seine Schwester war manchmal furchtbar ungestüm.

„Ich meine damit das Mädchen, das uns die englische Sprache beibringt. Rosalie und ich sind begeistert von ihr und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn sie es auch weiterhin tun dürfte", sprach Alice ganz artig.

Edward verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Wenn Alice sich so sittsam und brav gab, dann musste ihr viel an dieser Sache gelegen sein. Was scherte ihn schon, wer ihnen diese vermaledeite Sprache beibrachte? Offensichtlich trugen die Bemühungen dieser Jungfer erste Früchte, also würde er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

„Von mir aus. Behaltet eure neue Lehrerin. Wann lerne ich denn diesen Ausbund an Freundlichkeit kennen, von dem ihr so begeistert seid?"

„Wäre euch jetzt genehm?Ich bin direkt hinter euch, edler Herr", hörte er die lieblichste Stimme sagen, die seine Ohren je vernommen hatten. Erstaunt drehte er sich um, denn der Klang kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Er blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau und vergaß vor lauter Schock zu atmen. Die Lehrerin seiner Schwestern war niemand anderes, als die freche Göre aus dem Wald.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Mädels!

Jetzt kommt es endlich zu der Begegnung von Edward und Bella. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr lasst mich an eurer Meinung teilhaben. Liebe Grüße Vivian

Valois Erstaunen legte sich schon nach wenigen Augenblicken. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich merklich und die gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich zunehmend. Keinesfalls wollte er sich anmerken lassen, dass dieses Mädchen ihn kurzeitig mit ihrer unerwarteten Anwesenheit aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Nur das dunkle Grün seiner Augen glänzte intensiver als sonst, fast wie ein dunkler Bergsee. Ein untrügliches Zeichen für jeden der ihm nahe stand, dass er aufgewühlt war.

Wie war es möglich, dass sie sich auf seiner Burg aufhielt - meilenweit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem er sie das erste Mal traf? Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen und er legte den schönen Kopf schief.

„Ihr seid also diejenige, die meinen Schwestern die englische Sprache lehren soll? Sagt mir, warum sollte ich einem kleinen Mädchen erlauben, eine solch gewichtige Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"

Er sprach absichtlich harsch mit ihr. Er wollte mit seinem ungehobelten Benehmen von seiner kurzeitigen Verwirrung ablenken! Es ziemte sich wahrlich nicht für einen Mann seines Standes, so stark auf ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen zu reagieren. Die dunklen Augen tauchten ein in seine, als wollte sie in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele blicken. Er brach den aufwühlenden Kontakt ab, sah an ihr vorbei und fixierte einen Punkt ein Stück weit hinter ihr, um diesen forschenden Augen zu entgehen. Dieses zugegebenermaßen sehr hübsche Kind, brachte ihn nichts ahnend dazu sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung spukte sie immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Da er glaubte, sie niemals wiederzusehen, erlaubte er sich hin und wieder, ihr einen Gedanken zu schenken. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie wohl aussehen könnte, wenn sie zu voller Blüte erwachte. Jetzt, wo sie in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm stand, kam er sich vor wie ein Wüstling. Sie sah so jung aus, dass er sich der Gelüste schämte, die er sich in seinem Kopf gestattet hatte.

„Mylord!", hörte er sie sagen, „Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich zähle siebzehn Jahre und ich versichere Euch, dass ich durchaus dazu imstande bin, Euren geliebten Schwestern die englische Sprache beizubringen."

Bellas Worte zeugten von mehr Mut, als sie in diesem Augenblick empfand. Valois war tatsächlich jener Ritter, der ihr vor einigen Tagen begegnete. Die Gewissheit ließ sie innerlich erzittern und sein Anblick überwältigte sie. Er war noch viel schöner und stattlicher als in ihrer Erinnerung. Im Wald war er recht einfach gekleidet gewesen, für einen Mann seines Standes, doch jetzt bedeckten edle Stoffe diesen hoch gewachsenen Körper. Seine Tunika war aus feiner dunkelgrüner Wolle und mit goldenen Stickereien am Saum und an den Ärmeln. Eine güldene Schnalle zierte mittig den schwarzen Gürtel, der um seine Taille geschlungen war und sein Schuhwerk war aus feinstem dunkelbraunem Leder. Die Nähte waren so akkurat gearbeitet, wie Bella es noch niemals zuvor sah und die Einstiche so fein, dass sie mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen waren.

An seinem Finger steckte ein wunderschön gearbeiteter, goldener Siegelring und lenkte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hände. Sie waren groß und sahen kräftig aus, zupackend. Bella konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er hoch zu Ross ein Schwert hielt und es in vollem Galopp über seinem Kopf schwang, um zum tödlichen Schlag auszuholen. Er sah nicht aus, wie ein schwächlicher Höfling. Er war kampfgestählt und maskulin. Beim letzten Wort stieg ihr das Blut in die Wangen und sie betete zur Jungfrau Maria, dass dieser Ritter niemals Kenntnis von ihren Gedanken bekäme. Sollte dies jemals geschehen, dann wünschte sie sich nur noch, dass sich die Erde unter ihr auftun und sie gnädig verschlingen möge.

„So, so", sinnierte er und rieb sich das bartlose Kinn. Er fing an um sie herum zu gehen, umkreiste sie wie ein Adler, der sich jede Sekunde auf seine Beute stürzen wollte. Bella wurde unwohl zumute und folgte seinen Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war sich ihrer Unzulänglichkeiten, was ihre Weiblichkeit anging, mehr als bewusst. Nichts an ihrer Gestalt würde ihn beeindrucken, dachte sie und fragte sich sogleich, warum es ihr so wichtig war, dies zu tun. Er war der Herr und sie die Untergebene. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Ihr seid also siebzehn. Nun, würdet ihr mir nicht Recht geben, wenn ich Euch sage, dass ihr damit kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen seid? Ich finde, ihr solltet schon mehr an Eignung vorzuweisen haben, als Euer hohes Alter", spottete er. Er stand jetzt hinter ihr und beugte sich über ihre Schulter zu ihr hinunter, brachte so seinen Mund nah an ihr Ohr, um ihr zuzuflüstern. „Nun sagt schon, dass ihr mir Recht gebt."

Bella war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Schwankend hielt sie sich aufrecht und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Seine unmittelbare Nähe war zu überwältigend für sie. Dieser Geruch, sein warmer Körper, so nah an ihrem, ließen ihr Herz galoppieren vor schierer Aufregung. Noch nie kam ihr ein männliches Wesen so nahe und es verwirrte sie immens.

„Es reicht!", hörte sie Lady Alice Stimme, „Siehst du nicht, dass du ihr Angst machst?"

Valois stand noch in derselben Position und rückte keinen Zentimeter von Bella ab. Er berührte sie nicht, doch das war auch nicht notwendig, um sie in ein zitterndes Häufchen zu verwandeln. Sie fürchtete sich sehr und hatte Angst sich in seinem Wesen getäuscht zu haben. Vielleicht war es nur sein Mangel an Zeit, der sie vor Schlimmem bewahrt hatte. Gehörte er etwa vom Wesen her auch zu der Art Mann, der sich rücksichtlos nahm, was ihm vor die Füße flog?

„Keine Angst Alice, ich tue deinem kleinen Schützling schon nichts."

Er gestattete sich kurz ihren Duft einzuatmen, bevor er von ihr abrückte und Bella atmete erleichtert aus. Sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass sie vor Schreck die Luft angehalten hatte und sog sie jetzt wieder tief in ihre Lungen. Lady Alice schwebte auf sie zu, so elegant und elfenhaft, dass sich Bella augenblicklich wie der Bauerntölpel fühlte, der sie ja auch war. Die kleine Lady legte fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern ihrer neugewonnenen Lehrerin und bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem strengen Blick.

„Edward, du weißt doch, dass du einem manchmal Angst einjagen kannst. Ist dir denn mein Wort, das sie eine hervorragende Wahl ist, nicht genug? Frag doch Rosalie, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"

Ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Edward seufzte ungehalten. Wenn Alice nicht bekam was sie begehrte, setzte sie alle Hilfsmittel ein, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Bei Edward selbst nutzte sie ihre Tränen, die ihr Bruder kaum zu ertragen vermochte.

„Alice, ich glaube dir. Ich werde aber eure Fortschritte genauestens im Auge behalten, sei dir dessen Gewiss. Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, euer Unterricht führe nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg, so wird die Jungfer schneller den Weg nach Hause antreten, als dir lieb ist."

Er sah auf Bella hinunter, die sich kerzengerade aufrecht hielt. Sie unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen der Wut, war sie doch viel zu Stolz, sich ausgerechnet vor ihm diese Blöße zu geben. Lieber würde sie dem stinkenden Schmied in ihrem Dorf die Füße küssen. Dieser leise Anflug von Rebellion verflog freilich, als Valois sich leicht vor ihr verbeugte und sie mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln bedachte. Ihr war, als wäre ein Erzengel auf die Erde hinab gestiegen, ihr die Sinne zu verwirren. Das Herz raste erneut, klopfte und hämmerte in ihrer schmalen Brust, als wollte es bersten und die Wangen erglühten in tiefem Rot. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt, denn er war sich seiner Wirkung auf dieses Geschöpf nur allzu bewusst.

„Nun denn, meine kleine Lilie, ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg beim Unterrichten. Mögen Eure Nerven stark und eure Geduld unendlich sein. Glaubt mir", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lady Alice, „ihr werdet diese Tugenden zuhauf brauchen!"

Lady Alice keuchte empört auf bei diesen anmaßenden Worten, nur Lady Rosalie lachte leise bei den unverschämten Worten.

„Eduard…äh, entschuldige Edward", korrigierte sie sich rasch, sie konnte sich an diesen fremdländischen Klang einfach nicht gewöhnen „anstatt dich über uns lustig zu machen, erzähle doch lieber, wie ist deine Suche verlaufen? Hattest du Erfolg?"

Sein Gesicht wurde so finster, wie die dunkelste Nacht. Jegliche Fröhlichkeit sowie der Schalk wichen aus seinen Augen und die Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Frau und Kinder des Knechtes fand ich leider nur noch tot. In Kürze findet eine Totenmesse in unserer Kapelle statt. Ich erwarte Eure Anwesenheit, um den Toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Sir Emmett wird Euch noch über den genauen Zeitpunkt informieren, er bespricht sich gerade mit dem Pater. Doch jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte! Ich habe noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, wobei er der neuesten Bekanntschaft seiner Schwester besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Automatisch hob er die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln an, das schon so viele Hofdamen, Mägde oder bürgerliche Schönheiten entzückte. Es bereitete ihm eine geradezu diebische Freude ihr das Blut in die Wangen zu treiben und dieses reizende Wesen erfüllte ihm auch prompt diesen Wunsch. Er gewann ihrer Anwesenheit auf Dover Castle immer mehr ab und er freute sich jetzt schon darauf, sie mit seinen harmlosen Neckereien in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Freilich gelüstete es ihn nicht wirklich nach ihrem Körper, dazu war sie an den wichtigen Stellen zu spärlich gerundet. Was er in seinen Träumen begehrte, war die Frau die sie eines Tages sein könnte, nicht das Mädchen, das so stolz und zugleich verletzlich vor ihm stand. Es lag auch nicht in seiner Absicht die erste Person zu vergraulen, die seine Schwestern dazu brachte ihre neue Heimatsprache freiwillig zu erlernen. Er war skeptisch was ihre Eignung anging, doch offensichtlich hatte Alice einen Narren an dieser Jungfer gefressen und es war zu ermüdend sich weiter mit dieser Angelegenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Er würde abwarten, wie sie sich anstellte.

„Wir treffen uns später in der Kapelle!", forderte er knapp und riss sich vom Anblick dieses zarten Gesichts los. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück, verließ er die Kemenate. Sein Gefangener wartete.

„Siehst du Bella!", lächelte Lady Alice, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es wird ein Kinderspiel. Mein liebster Bruder mag zwar manchmal etwas Furcht einflößend sein, doch ist er keinesfalls ein Miesepeter. Du musst uns jetzt rasch deine Sprache beibringen, damit er dich nicht fortschickt."

Alice war Feuer und Flamme für ihre neue Freundin. Bella war zwar zu ihrem Leidwesen ähnlich ruhig und bescheiden wie Rosalie, doch meinte sie auch eine rebellische Ader in der Jungfer zu erkennen, was ihr außerordentlich zusagte. Ein freier Geist war so eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu den meist von Bescheidenheit und Frömmigkeit geprägten Gesprächen, die sie mit Rosalie führen musste. Sie liebte ihre sanfte Schwester über alles, doch trieb sie deren Tugendhaftigkeit manches Mal zur Weißglut. Zudem verursachte es ihr zugleich ein unsäglich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie selbst zu derlei aufopfernder Hilfsbereitschaft und Güte nicht die Geduld besaß. Bella war eine angenehme Mischung aus beidem und sie freute sich schon darauf, mit ihr die Burg und deren Geheimnisse zu erforschen.

Es gefiel ihr wie sie Edward vorhin die Stirn bot, auch wenn sich der ganze Mut in Luft auflöste, als er die Mundwinkel zu seinem berühmtberüchtigten Lächeln verzog. Alle Frauen, Bella eingeschlossen, vergaßen daraufhin sogar ihre Namen, so bezaubert waren sie. Unzählige Damen am französischen Hof suchten ihre Freundschaft, darauf hoffend, wenigstens ab und an einen Blick auf ihren schönen Bruder zu erhaschen. Seit er die Ritterwürde innehatte, war er nur noch attraktiver für diese falschen Schlangen, welche ihr Freundschaft vorheuchelten.

Alice empfand große Enttäuschung, als sie einst ungewollt ein Gespräch ihrer damaligen besten Freundin Marie belauschte. Diese erzählte im Kreise anderer Hofdamen hochmütig von ihrem Plan, sich durch die Freundschaft mit Lady Alice die Gunst des Bruders zu erschleichen. Ihre Verachtung wandelte sich rasch in Amüsement, als Edward sie tatsächlich verführte und mit gebrochenem Herzen und geraubter Jungfräulichkeit zurückließ. Marie war nicht die Einzige, die meinte sein Herz zu erobern und die angeblich guten Freundinnen wechselten so schnell wie Tag und Nacht. Jede Einzelne von Ihnen musste einsehen, dass Edward nicht so leicht zu erobern war und sie verzweifelten fast an der unerfüllten Liebe. Es geschah ihnen nur recht! Alice empfand keinerlei Mitleid mit diesen doppelzüngigen Biestern.

Seither pflegte sie nur noch sehr distanzierten Umgang mit anderen Hofdamen und vermied jegliche freundschaftliche Annäherung. Bella war die Erste seit jenen Ereignissen, die in Alice wieder die Sehnsucht nach weiblichen Gesprächen und dem Austausch von Albernheiten weckte. Vielleicht, weil sie so grundverschieden waren und sie der Bauerntochter keine Falschheit zutraute. Bellas nächste Worte ließen sie wieder aufhorchen und sie hörte der Jungfer aufmerksam zu.

„Aber Lady Alice, ihr könnt eine Sprache nicht von heute auf morgen erlernen. Das dauert Monate und erfordert viel Disziplin und Fleiß", protestierte Bella. Lady Alice schien das Erlernen einer neuen Sprache zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Das hübsche Edelfräulein runzelte unwillig die Stirn und spitzte schmollend den rosigen Mund.

„Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, ich wäre nicht in Lage, die notwendigen Anforderungen zu erfüllen, um perfekt die englische Sprache zu sprechen?"

Bella riss die Augen weit auf und hob entschuldigend die Hände empor. Sie befürchtete ihre neue Herrin mit ihren unbedachten Worten beleidigt zu haben. Sie wollte der Lady nicht zu nahe treten, doch es blieb Bella bei den ersten Lektionen nicht verborgen, wie sprunghaft und unkonzentriert Alice zu Werke ging. Es dauerte ja schon ewig ihr die richtige Aussprache der Begrüßung beizubringen. Es würde wahrlich kein leichtes Unterfangen werden die Lady zu unterrichten. Ein Umstand der bei ihrer Schwester Rosalie sicher niemals eintreten würde. Diese hatte eine natürliche Sprachbegabung und auch die Ruhe in ihrem Wesen, um sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Die Lektionen mit Alice würde sicherlich nicht im stillen Kämmerlein stattfinden, sondern wie es der lebhaften Natur der Lady entsprach, auf ganz Dover Castle. Doch jetzt musste Bella ihre Schülerin besänftigen.

„Lady Alice, verzeiht mir die unglücklich gewählten Worte. Natürlich glaube ich an Euren Erfolg. Ich wollte nur damit sagen, dass es seine Zeit dauern wird", rettete sich Bella diplomatisch.

Die Stirn der Lady glättete sich schlagartig und ein strahlendes Lächeln verschönte ihr Gesicht auf atemberaubende Weise. Bella konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Schönheit und Grazie der beiden Schwestern und wünschte sich nur ein bisschen von dieser Anmut. Doch sie war meist tollpatschig und ungelenk unterwegs. Sie blickte hinab auf das saubere, aber formlose Kleid, welches die Kurven ihres Körpers größtenteils verhüllte. Der braune Stoff lag locker um ihren Körper, nicht zu eng, aber auch nicht so lose, dass es schlampig wirkte. Seit dem Angriff des Krämers achtete sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben darauf, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Bisher war solcherlei Vorsicht nicht vonnöten, doch sie wollte nie wieder zum Spielball eines Mannes werden.

Noch immer schreckte sie nachts schweißgebadet auf, weil sein widerlich stinkender Atem und der dicke, schweißige Körper sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgte. So weigerte sie sich ihre knospende Weiblichkeit durch eng anliegende Kleider oder tiefe Ausschnitte zu betonen. Sie wollte nicht aussehen wie die Angelsächsin Victoria, die nicht mit ihren Reizen geizte und den Soldaten gerne zeigte, was sie zu bieten hatte. Alice de Valois hätte sie freilich am liebsten in bunte, seidene Stoffe gehüllt. Bellas Weigerung stieß zuerst auf Unglauben, dann auf Unverständnis, bis sie der Lady die Gründe offen legte. Lady Alice unterließ daraufhin weitere Versuche ihr neue Kleider schmackhaft zu machen und akzeptierte widerwillig Bellas Wunsch ihre eigenen zu tragen.

Noch immer staunte sie über ihr Schicksal, das sie nach Dover Castle geführt hatte. Diese großen, mächtigen grauen Mauern die sich so stolz in die Höhe erhoben, waren jetzt für unbestimmte Zeit ihr neues Zuhause. Jetzt wusste sie, was sich hinter ihnen verbarg und die beeindruckende Burg hatte etwas an Schrecken für Bella verloren. Der Respekt vor diesem prächtigen Bau blieb jedoch ungebrochen. Die Burg mit ihren vielen Räumen, unzähligen Gängen und Nebengebäuden beherbergte eine Vielzahl an Menschen, die hier ihren Dienst für Lord Valois verrichteten. Sie war jetzt eine von ihnen.

Man brachte sie auf eigenen Wunsch im Trakt der Mägde und Zofen unter, obwohl Rosalie ihr einen kleinen Raum in ihrer und Alice´ Nähe zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Doch sie wollte nicht bevorzugt werden! Bella war sich dem Standesunterschied viel zu bewusst, um sich allzu tief auf eine Freundschaft einzulassen. Auch wenn die Ladies ihr wohlgesonnen und freundlich waren, so wusste sie, dass es morgen schon anders sein konnte. Auch würde sie eines Tages zurück ins Dorf müssen und sie wollte nicht dem bequemen Leben hinterher trauern, das sie zu Hause nicht mehr führen würde.

Zuletzt hegte sie noch ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen die Zuneigung, die ihr die Schwestern entgegenbrachten. Traue nie einem Mitglied aus einem Adelshaus, hörte sie im Geiste die alte Alma sagen. Die knorrige Greisin war nicht gut auf jegliche Herrschaften zu sprechen, die sie in ihrem langen, beschwerlichen Leben ertragen musste. Bellas Mutter erzählte ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, dass im Dorf gemunkelt wurde, Alma wäre dem Recht der ersten Nacht zum Opfer gefallen. Alma hätte dies nie verwunden und hegte tiefe Abneigung gegen alles, was von hoher Abstammung war.

Das junge Mädchen wusste nicht viel über die näheren Umstände dieses alten Brauches. Die anderen, schon erfahrenen Dorffrauen erwähnten nur, dass in der Hochzeitsnacht der Herr der Grafschaft das Vergnügen hatte die Braut zu entjungfern und nicht der angetraute Gatte. Wie genau dies von statten ging, blieb ihr aber bis heute verborgen. Einst beobachtete sie die Pferde auf dem Dorfanger und sah, wie der Hengst eine Stute bestieg. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass es bei den Menschen ähnlich war. Nein, das glaubte sie nicht.

Ein hämmerndes Klopfen an den gewaltigen Eichentüren brachte sie zum Zusammenzucken und kündigte das Eintreten einer Person an. Es war Sir Emmett, der mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck die Kemenate betrat. Der sehr große Raum, übrigens der einzige mit einem Kamin, schien durch seine Anwesenheit gleich kleiner. Fast wirkte er fehl am Platze in dieser feminin gehaltenen Umgebung. Die kostbar bestickten Wandteppiche, die an den Wänden hingen, zeigten romantische Motive. Sei es ein Schäfer auf der Weide, der an einem Baum lehnte oder eine Jungfer die ihrem Liebsten beim musizieren lauschte.

Während die Räume der Männer sehr karg eingerichtet waren und meist nur Bett, Stuhl und Tisch zu bieten hatten, standen hier zwei Truhen unterhalb der Fensteröffnung. Des Weiteren zwei weich gepolsterte Liegen in der Nähe des wärmenden Kamins. So konnten die edlen Damen sich Ausruhen oder ihren anderen Tätigkeiten nachgehen. Wie zum Beispiel ihren Stickereien, oder Näh- und Stopfarbeiten an der Kleidung des Bruders. Auch ein Tisch und Stühle befanden sich noch im täglichen Aufenthaltsraum der Ladies. Ein Krug mit Wasser und eine Schale mit duftenden Gewürzen standen darauf. Sie verströmte ein unglaubliches Aroma, das den ganzen Raum durchzog.

Sir Emmett wirkte mit seiner männlichen Gestalt hier drinnen wie eine Erscheinung, während er nahe an Lady Rosalie herantrat. Seine Augen streiften bewundernd ihre makellose Erscheinung und die formvollendete Verbeugung trieb ihr wie so oft Röte auf die Wangen. Selbst Bella merkte, dass diese beiden jungen Menschen eine besondere Zuneigung verband. Wenngleich sie noch nicht offen ausgesprochen wurde. Sir Emmett war viel zu edel und freundlich, um mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Seine Liebe zu der Lady war für alle in der Burg kein Geheimnis, doch war er nur ein kleines Licht in diesem Meer von Adeligen. Er konnte nicht ernsthaft darauf hoffen, die Hand der Lady Rosalie zu erlangen. Bella wünschte es den Liebenden, dass sie einen Weg finden, der sie zusammenführen würde.

„Meine Ladies!", sprach er mit sonorer Stimme, „Ich bin hier um Euch mitzuteilen, dass die Totenmesse bei Sonnenuntergang gehalten wird. Sir Edward erwähnte bereits, dass Eure Anwesenheit bei diesem Ereignis erwartet wird."

Rosalie blickte zu ihm auf.

„Sir Emmett, bitte sagt uns doch, für wen die Messe gehalten wird. Mein lieber Bruder war recht wortkarg."

„Es ist Familie des gefangenen Knechtes. Sir Edward konnte sie leider nur noch tot nach Hause geleiten. Die Frau und die zwei Kinder werden morgen in ihr Heimatdorf überführt und dort beerdigt", sagte Emmett traurig und bekreuzigte sich rasch, „Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen!"

Entsetzen und Mitgefühl zeichnete sich in den Gesichtern der Frauen ab. Vor allem Rosalies himmelblaue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, wenn sie an das Schicksal dieser armen Kinder dachte. Wie furchtbar so jung sterben zu müssen.

„Wie kamen sie zu Tode?", fragte Alice neugierig. Ihr taten Frau und Kinder leid, doch neugierig wie sie war, wollte sie auch die Hintergründe erfahren, die zum Tode dieser Menschen führten.  
Sir Emmett wollte jedoch unter keinen Umständen die Ladies mit den Details dieser Gräueltat beunruhigen.

„Lady Alice!", rief er mit fester Stimme, „Es ist nichts für Eure zarten Ohren. Seid froh, dass ihr nicht wisst, was diesen armen Seelen zugestoßen ist. Dringt nicht weiter in mich, um es zu erfahren, denn ich werde es Euch nicht verraten. Betet für das Seelenheil der Toten und den Eintritt ins Himmelsreich."

Bella senkte betroffen den Blick. Denn seine Worte verhießen, dass Frau und Kinder gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Selbst Lady Alice hat es die Sprache verschlagen, dachte Bella bekümmert, als sie der Lady einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Rosalie ergriff das Wort.

„Sir Emmett, wir werden selbstverständlich unserer Pflicht Genüge tun und an der Messe teilnehmen. Wir werden uns pünktlich in der Kapelle einfinden."

Sir Emmett ergriff die Hand Rosalie´s und hauchte einen angedeuteten Kuss auf die Haut.

„Ihr seid ein wahrer Engel", äußerte er bewundernd und konnte kaum die Augen von ihrer schlanken Gestalt lösen. Auch Rosalie versank in den braunen Augen dieses Hünen und errötete wie eine Pfingstrose.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf bei so viel zur Schau gestellter Schwärmerei und wandte sich zu Bella, die erstaunt und fasziniert diese Szene betrachtete.

„Bella. Wir wollen die verbliebene Zeit nutzen und ein wenig an meinen Sprachkenntnissen arbeiten", forderte sie die junge Frau auf. „Was haltet ihr davon auf den Burghof zu gehen, wir könnten ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, während ihr mir die Begriffe vom Französischen ins Englische übersetzt."

Bella seufzte leise. Genauso hatte sie sich das gedacht. Lady Alice war einfach nicht zu halten und konnte keine fünf Minuten auf ihren vier Buchstaben sitzen bleiben. Der Wirbelwind war ständig in Bewegung und musste beschäftigt werden. Nun denn, dachte Bella mit leichter Erheiterung, dann ist dies wohl zukünftig meine Aufgabe. Sie erwiderte das ansteckende Lächeln der Schwarzhaarigen und knickste leicht. Die Möglichkeit IHN zu sehen, versetzte sie innerlich in helle Aufregung versetzte. Doch der Wunsch danach war größer, als die Angst in diese flackernden, grünen Augen zu schauen.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Lady Alice."

Alice hakte sich bei Bella unter und zog sie zur Tür.

Währenddessen hallten Valois` schwere Stiefel auf den steinernen Stufen des Burgturmes, als er diese emporstieg um zu seinem Gefangenen zu gelangen. Seine Miene war grimmig und furchterregend, sein Zorn richtete sich gegen den Knecht, der durch seine mangelnde Kooperation das Leben seiner Familie verwirkt hatte. Hätte er geredet, könnten Frau und Kinder noch leben!

Er nahm die letzten Stiegen und seine weit ausholenden Schritte trugen ihn über den schmalen Gang zu der Tür, an der zwei bewaffnete Soldaten Wache standen. Es war kalt hier oben, der Wind jagte pfeifend durch das zugige Gemäuer und machte lang gezogene, klagende Geräusche. Die Soldaten verbeugten sich demütig vor ihrem Grafen und traten beiseite. Die Speere, die über Kreuz gehalten den Zugang zum Gefangenen verwehrten, wurden zurückgezogen, damit man die wuchtige Holztüre öffnen konnte. Ein breiter Holzbalken, welcher quer über der Tür hing, wurde hierfür weg geschoben und der ältere, graubärtige Soldat rasselte mit dem gewaltigen Schlüsselbund, als er Edward die Türe aufschloss.

Die Tür schwang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen auf und er betrat das Verließ. Edwards Augen entdeckten den Knecht sofort. Er lag schluchzend und zusammengesunken in der Ecke, gewaltiges Zittern schüttelte den mageren Körper. Man hatte ihn bereits über den Verlust seiner Familie informiert und der Mann versank in grenzenlosem Kummer. Doch Edward war weit davon entfernt Mitleid zu empfinden. Den Tod seiner Lieben hatte er selbst mit zu verantworten!

„Hört mit dem Gejammer auf!", fuhr Valois ihn an und das Häufchen Elend vor ihm blickte ihn wütend an.

„Mylord, lasst mich doch um meine Familie trauern!", rief er aus. Der Wut und Verzweiflung über den Verlust von Frau und Kindern, ließ den Gefangenen sämtliche Angst vergessen. Er war wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, das sich verzweifelt gegen seinen Gegner zur Wehr setzte.

Edward starrte auf ihn hinab. Ein leiser Hauch von Mitgefühl regte sich in seiner Brust, schließlich war er nicht gänzlich gefühllos. Doch das Wissen, dass der Knecht sie durchaus hätte retten können, wenn er von Anfang an in der richtigen Gegend gesucht hätte, erstickte diesen Anflug im Keim.

„Eure Reue kommt zu spät, Knecht! Hättet ihr geredet, wäre ich vielleicht noch rechtzeitig gekommen, so aber, war es mir nur möglich die Leichen zu finden."

Er beugte sich zu dem blassen, rotgesichtigen Mann hinunter, der ihn aus wässrig blickenden Augen ansah.

„Knecht, hör mir zu! Euer Leben ist verwirkt und auf euch wartet nur noch die Hinrichtung. Ihr habt aber noch die Möglichkeit Eure Schuld zu sühnen, indem ihr sagt, in welchem Auftrag ihr gehandelt habt."

Der verhärmt wirkende Mann erwiderte den unbeugsamen Blick Edwards und fürchtete sich fast zu Tode vor diesen glühenden, grünen Augen. Von diesem noch jungen Grafen war keine Milde oder Gnade zu erwarten. Verrat wurde immer mit dem Tode bestraft und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seiner verlorenen Familie auf die andere Seite nachzufolgen.

Der Kampf der Angelsachsen bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Seine Familie würde niemals die Freiheit kennenlernen und dem Joch der Franzosen entkommen. Sie schliefen jetzt für immer bei ihrem Schöpfer und er betete zur Jungfrau Maria, dass sie vor dem allmächtigen Herrn so viel Gnade für ihn erwirken konnte, dass er wenigstens die Ewigkeit mit den Seinen teilen durfte. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens einen Teil des Unrechts wieder gutmachen, welches er anrichtete und so Vergebung erlangen.

Mühsam richtete er sich aus der sitzenden Position auf und schwankte unter dem erheblichen Gewicht der Ketten, die um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke geschlossen waren. Mit ehrlichem Bedauern in den Augen schaute er zu Valois auf, der schweigend und düster vor ihm stand. Er nahm all seinen kümmerlichen Mut zusammen und fing an zu reden.

„Herr, ich kann euch nicht viel sagen. Ein vermummter Mann sprach mich in Dover an, als ich den Marshall zum Pferdemarkt begleitete. Er fing mich des Nachts in einer Gasse ab, als ich unterwegs zur Unterkunft war. Er wusste um meine Tätigkeit als Knecht hier auf der Burg und bot mir unzählige Silberlinge, damit ich ihm Informationen über die Burg und Euer Waffenarsenal verschaffe."

Der Knecht fuhr sich durch das schüttere, rötliche Haar. Es lichtete sich schon stark an Stirn und Schläfen und durch das größtenteils zahnlose Gebiss und die tiefen Linien die sich in seine Haut gruben, wirkte er jetzt schon wie ein Greis.

„Ich weigerte mich zuerst, doch dann fing er an mir zuzuflüstern, wie wundervoll es wäre für die Sache der Angelsachsen zu kämpfen. Ob ich nicht ein Teil einer großen, allumfassenden Verschwörung werden wolle, die den französischen Bastard- König stürzen würde, um den Thron wieder einem Engländer zuzuführen. Wir würden in Wohlstand und Freiheit leben, versprach er mir."

Wieder unterbrach er sich kurz.

„Ich schwöre euch, Mylord. Er sprach zu mir so lockend wie Eva zu Adam im Paradies, doch er war eine Schlange, gesandt vom Teufel persönlich. Ich half ihnen, geblendet von seinen Versprechungen und ließ ihnen immer wieder Informationen zukommen. Jedes Mal wenn ich in mein Heimatdorf ging, um Frau und Kinder zu besuchen, traf ich mich mit ihm etwas abseits des Dorfes."

„Hatte dieser Kerl auch einen Namen?", fragte Edward hart.

Der Knecht schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr", sagte er bedauernd, „Einen richtigen Namen habe ich nicht. Er verhüllte sich von Kopf bis Fuß, sein Gesicht war verdeckt durch eine ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze. Nur seine Stimme würde ich unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Sie war rau, kalt und wenn er sprach", er unterbrach sich kurz und schloss ängstlich die Augen, „ich hatte immer fürchterliche Angst vor ihm, Mylord."

Edward konnte sich keinen Reim auf dieses Gefasel machen. Keine einzige brauchbare Information ging daraus hervor. Trotzdem würde er dem Mann weiterhin zuhören. Möglicherweise erwies sich etwas aus dem Wirrwarr dieses Mannes doch als nützlich.

„Erzählt weiter!", forderte er ihn auf, „Was könnt ihr mir noch über ihn erzählen? War er groß, klein, dick oder dünn? Kommt schon Knecht! Lasst Euch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Der rothaarige Mann ließ sich die Wand hinunter, da seine Füße ihn nicht mehr trugen. Das Gesicht in unmenschlicher Qual verzogen, suchte er in seinem Kopf nach den Erinnerungen.

„Nach einer Weile hielt ich dieses doppelte Spiel nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte es beenden, doch dieser Dämon hat mir Frau und Kinder geraubt und jetzt…..", er schluchzte laut und unsäglich verzweifelt auf, „…jetzt sind sie tot. Oh Gott, vergib mir meine Sünden!"

„Was noch?", fragte Edward gnadenlos.

„Er sagte, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, würde er Frau und Kinder der Sache opfern. Ich hatte doch keine Wahl, Mylord."

Edward sah hinab auf diese gebrochene Kreatur.

„Man hat immer die Wahl", zischte er ihm zu, „ Euch werde ich eine Letzte gestatten. Da ihr Euch des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht habt, werdet ihr nach hiesigem Gesetz zum Tode verurteilt. Entweder erleidet ihr den Tod durch den Galgen oder durch das Beil."

„Mylord, ich wähle das Beil!"

Edward nickte und hörte noch das leise Gemurmel seines Gefangenen.

„Den Tod fürchte ich nicht. Es gibt nichts mehr was mich auf Erden hält. Das Sterben ist es, was mich bange werden lässt. Lieber Gott, sei gnädig und erspare mir zu arge Schmerzen."

Edward betrachtete die kümmerliche Gestalt zu seinen Füßen.

„Der Scharfrichter in Dover ist einer der besten im Lande. Ihr werdet nichts spüren."

Der Knecht sackte endgültig in sich zusammen. Er murmelte leise die Namen seiner Frau und seiner Kinder vor sich hin. Edward wusste, hier gab es für ihn nichts mehr zu tun. Das Schicksal des Mannes war besiegelt. Gnade durfte er nicht zeigen. Doch wäre es für den Mann die größere Qual leben zu müssen.

„So sei es!", rief Edward aus, " Ihr dürft Euch noch von Eurer Familie verabschieden und anschließend an der Totenmesse teilnehmen. In ein paar Tagen wird bei Sonnenaufgang das Urteil vollstreckt, indem Euch der Kopf vom Rumpf abgetrennt wird. Betet in dieser Zeit um Euer Seelenheil. Der Pater wird Euch noch die Beichte abnehmen und um Vergebung für Eure Sünden bitten."

Nach diesen abschließenden Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Der lange, dunkle Mantel wehte hinter ihm her, als Valois leichtfüßig die vielen Stufen wieder hinunter stieg. Seine glatte Stirn zog sich in nachdenkliche Falten. Der Knecht sprach von einer Verschwörung, die den rechtmäßigen König stürzen sollte. Er musste William am Londoner Hof darüber informieren und erwog einen Boten zu senden. Doch die Gefahr, dass dieser Bote abgefangen und die Nachricht in die falschen Hände geriet, war einfach zu groß. Er würde selbst nach London reisen!

Edward beschloss gleich die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um seine Schwestern bei Hofe einzuführen und sie seinem König und dessen Gemahlin Mathilde vorzustellen. Das würde dem Ganzen einen unauffälligen und trotzdem offiziellen Rahmen geben. Keiner würde misstrauisch werden und ganz nebenbei konnten sie auch den höfischen Lastern frönen.

Valois grinste als er aus dem Turm trat und den Burghof durchquerte. London war zwar nicht Paris, doch es war auch nicht zu verachten. Die Residenz des Königs war prunkvoll und versprach kurzweilige Zerstreuung. Vor allem Alice würde dort ihre Freude haben. Die prachtvollen Roben die sie aus Frankreich mitbrachte würden endlich Verwendung finden und ihre voll erblühte Schönheit unterstreichen. Er wollte schnellst möglichst einen geeigneten Gatte für Alice finden, bevor sich herumsprach, wie schwierig und störrisch sie manchmal sein konnte. Wenigstens machte Rosalie in dieser Hinsicht keine Probleme. Auch würden die Tage bei Hofe zeigen, ob Rosalies momentane Zuneigung zu Sir Emmett Bestand haben würde, oder ob sie vielleicht doch in ihrer Einsamkeit den ersten Strohhalm ergriff, den man ihr reichte.

Er schlenderte nachdenklich über den Hof und sah aus den Augenwinkeln Sir Emmett heraneilen. Er stoppte seinen Schritt und wartete bis sein englischer Freund bei ihm war.

„Sir Emmett", sprach er ihn freundlich an, „Habt ihr meine Schwestern über den Zeitpunkt der Totenmesse unterrichtet?"

Er nickte.

„Aye, Mylord! Das habe ich. Eure Schwestern waren recht neugierig, was die Umstände dieser Tragödie betrifft. Trotzdem hielt ich es für besser, die Ladies nicht über die Einzelheiten zu informieren."

„Da habt ihr klug gehandelt, mein Freund. Ich will nicht, dass Rosalie und Alice mit diesen Dingen in Berührung kommen. Sie sollen sich hier sicher und beschützt fühlen." Er fuhr sich müde durch sein Haar und fuhr fort. „Der Knecht hat geredet. Zwar haben wir keinerlei Anhaltspunkte die auf die Identität des Rebellen hinweisen, doch er sprach von einer groß angelegten Verschwörung, die den König stürzen soll. Ich habe beschlossen nach London zu reisen, um den König höchstpersönlich über die drohende Gefahr zu unterrichten. Offenbar will man die einzelnen Grafschaften schwächen, so ist auch die Kraft der königlichen Streitkräfte gemindert."

Edward vertraute Sir Emmett völlig und kannte keine Scheu ihm von seinen neugewonnenen Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Die betroffene Miene des Engländers ließ ihn beinahe schmunzeln. Man konnte fast meinen er wäre der französische Eroberer und nicht er selbst.

„Mylord, wenn dies die Runde macht, könnten viele unzufriedene Angelsachsen sich den Rebellen anschließen. Das hätte einen grausamen Bürgerkrieg zur Folge, der noch weit mehr Opfer fordern würde, als die Schlacht von Hastings", er rang aufgeregt mit den Händen, „Brandschatzungen und Schändungen wären an der Tagesordnung. Frauen, Kinder und die Alten wären davon betroffen. Das ist ein Krieg den keiner gewinnen kann. Wir müssen das unter allen Umständen verhindern."

Edward klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ihr sprecht mir aus der Seele. Wir reisen in Kürze alle zusammen nach London und ich wünsche eure Begleitung zum Schutz der Ladies. Sie sollen mit, da ich sie bei Hofe einführen möchte. Sobald wir dort sind, werde ich unseren König warnen, damit wir entsprechende Maßnahmen in die Wege leiten können."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylord!"

Eine tiefe Verbeugung von Sir Emmett gab den Blick frei auf Edwards Schwester, die in Begleitung der jungen Angelsächsin über den Burghof flanierte. Offenbar versuchte dieses Geschöpf gerade Alice ein paar englische Wörter beizubringen. Der leicht verzweifelt wirkende Ausdruck auf Bellas Gesicht verhieß nur mäßigen Erfolg bei dieser Lektion und Edward lachte belustigt. Sir Emmett folgte erstaunt über die Heiterkeit seines Herrn dessen Blick und musste sich sogleich selbst ein Lächeln verkneifen. Alice stampfte gerade mit dem Fuß auf, weil sie zum wiederholten Male korrigiert wurde. Ihm entging nicht der merkwürdige Ausdruck in den Augen Valois, als sein Blick auf der hübschen Bella ruhte und erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, welches er der Mutter gab.

„Mylord?", begann Sir Emmett vorsichtig und besaß sogleich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Valois riss die Augen von dem Mädchen los und wirkte leicht benommen.

„Mylord!", wiederholte Emmett erneut, „ Verzeiht mir die Frage, doch mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ihr dem Mädchen Bella eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Habt ihr Interesse an der Jungfer? Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass die Jungfer äußerst weltfremd und noch gänzlich unberührt von männlicher Aufmerksamkeit ist. Auch habe ich ihrer Mutter bei meiner Ehre versprochen auf sie Acht zu geben."

Valois linke Augenbraue hob sich arrogant in die Höhe und ein spöttischer Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

„Keine Angst, Sir Emmett!", stieß er leicht verärgert hervor, „Ich werde dem Jungfernhäutchen des Mädchens schon nicht zu nahe kommen. Ich habe es nicht nötig, jedem Rock hinterher zu rennen, der mir auf der Burg begegnet." Er sah rüber zu Bella. Während er das süße Gesicht musterte, flüsterte er noch kaum hörbar. „Und sei der Inhalt auch noch so hübsch."

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Lasst uns die Weiber für heute vergessen, mein Freund! Wir haben noch Wichtigeres zu tun."

Lachend pflichtete der schwarzhaarige Engländer ihm zu und sie liefen gemeinsam in die Kapelle.

Vielen Dank für die Aufmerkamkeit. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Vivian


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo!

Ich freue mich sehr euch wieder als Leser begrüßen zu dürfen. Lasst euch wieder in die Welt des Mittelalters entführen.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 9

Bella sah Lady Alice zu, wie sie wild in ihre Kleidertruhen griff und ein prachtvolles Kleid nach dem anderen herauszerrte, um es ihrer Zofe Jessica in die ausgebreiteten Arme zu werfen. Die zierliche Person schwankte fast unter der Last der Roben und hielt sich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht. Bella warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Auf der einen Seite war sie fasziniert von der Anzahl der Kleider, auf der anderen war sie abgestoßen. Damit hätte man alle Frauen ihres Dorfes ankleiden können!

„Oh mon Dieu!", rief Alice in ihrer Landessprache, „Was soll ich nur nach London mitnehmen. Die Kleider sind doch alle schon aus der Mode. Ich werde wie ein Bauerntrampel aussehen."

Bella konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so ereiferte. All diese kostbaren Stoffe mussten doch jedes Frauenherz entzücken. Hätte sie nicht solche Angst, zu sehr aufzufallen, hätte sie selbst gerne eines getragen. Doch es kam für sie nicht in Frage.

„Als könntet ihr mit eurem Elfengang aussehen, wie ein Trampel", brach es ungewollt aus ihr heraus.

Lady Alice hielt inne und sah sie verblüfft an, bevor sie kurz auflachte. „Ich danke euch Bella". Ihr Blick wurde weicher, als sie weiter sprach. „Aber glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass das alles hier nur Fassade ist."

Mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck nahm sie eines der Kleider vom aufgetürmten Stapel, der in den Armen ihrer Zofe lag. Sie strich mit der Handfläche über den lindgrünen Seidenstoff, fast so zärtlich, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind berührt.

„All diese feinen Stoffe sind wunderschön, doch was bringen sie mir? Glaube mir, Bella, feine Kleider und edler Schmuck vermögen ein Herz auf Dauer nicht zu erwärmen. Es lässt dich nur kurzweilig vergessen, dass wahrer Reichtum auf anderen Dingen basiert."

Alice sah auf und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es manchmal nicht einfach mit mir ist – dass ich als anstrengend und nicht sehr fügsam gelte. Selbst mein Bruder, der mich von Herzen liebt, würde mich lieber heute als morgen, verheiratet und gezähmt sehen."

Bella wusste wovon Lady Alice sprach, trug diese doch ihr Herz auf der Zunge und brachte sich dadurch in so manch unangenehme Situation. So wie auf der Trauerfeier, als sie nach deren Ende lautstark ihrer Schwester zuflüsterte, wie ermüdend und langweilig solche Messen waren. Entsetzt hatten Bella und Rosalie, Alice angestarrt. Gott sei Dank hatte sie keiner verstehen können. Was hätte sonst der arme Witwer denken müssen? Lady Alice hatte ihren Fauxpax sofort bemerkt und ehrliche Reue lag in ihren Augen, als sie sich entschuldigte.

„Verzeiht meine unmöglichen Worte. Ich vergaß für einen Augenblick, aus welch traurigem Anlass wir dieser Messe beiwohnen. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dies ins Lächerliche zu ziehen."

Lady Rosaliés tadelnder Blick wurde verzeihend. Bella selbst äußerte sich in keinster Weise dazu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht zustand.

Solche Dinge waren bei Lady Alice an der Tagesordnung und Bella konnte die Bedenken des Bruders so langsam verstehen. Doch obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren wie Tag und Nacht, war da ein Band zwischen ihnen, welches stärker war, als alle Standesunterschiede. Fast wagte Bella es, sie als ihre Freundin zu bezeichnen. Freilich war es noch ein wenig verfrüht davon zu sprechen, da Bella immer noch Zweifel hatte, ob diese momentane Zuneigung überhaupt Bestand haben würde.

„Doch ich kann nicht so sein, wie man es von mir erwartet", fuhr Lady Alice fort, „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl zu ersticken in diesem goldenen Käfig und ich sehne mich nach Freiheit, nach Abenteuern und einem Mann, der mich leidenschaftlich liebt. Ich will keinen Gatten, der durch mich seine Geldschatulle auffüllt, ich sehne mich nach so viel mehr und weiß doch, dass ich es wohl nie bekommen werde."

Bella wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Die Lady schien stille Qualen zu leiden. War sie einsam? Sie hatte doch ihre Schwester und den Bruder? Mitgefühl erfüllte ihr ganzes Wesen, als sie sah wie unglücklich diese kleine Person im Grunde genommen war. So ein freier Geist, gefangen im Körper einer Frau. Sie würde nie die Dinge tun können, die für einen Mann selbstverständlich, aber für eine Frau als wenig tugendhaft galten. Bella wollte schon auf sie zueilen und ihr Trost spenden, jedoch just in dieser Sekunde straffte sich der ganze Körper von Alice und es schien beinahe so, als wären die letzten Worte nie gefallen.

„Ich sollte hier nicht so herum heulen", schimpfte sie wütend auf sich selbst, „Ich beschwere mich darüber, mit dem sprichwörtlichen goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren zu sein. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Die Abreise nach London naht mit gewaltigen Schritten und ich habe noch gar nichts fertig. Jessica", befahl sie ihrer Zofe, „packe mein grünes und goldenes Kleid in die Reisetruhe - sowie das rote Kleid aus Damast! Sie sollen mir für die Abendgesellschaften genügen. Für den Tag nehme ich das übliche. Bitte lege sie sorgfältig zusammen und suche mir das passende Schuhwerk dazu aus. Ich werde solange meine Schmuckschatulle durchforsten."

Geschäftig setzte sie ihre Worte in die Tat um und überließ Jessica den Rest. Die junge Zofe ihrer Ladyschaft hatte schon ganz rote Bäckchen, von der anstrengenden Kleiderjagd und legte die Roben auf die Liegestätte, die jetzt zur Ablage umfunktioniert wurde. Danach richtete sie sich auf, zog ihr weißes Häubchen fest und machte sich daran die Reisetruhe aus der hintersten Ecke hervor zu holen. Bella half ihr das hölzerne Ungetüm zur Liege zu schieben und Jessica öffnete das eiserne Vorhängeschloss. Der Deckel klappte quietschend nach hinten und offenbarte gähnende Leere.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", flüsterte sie Jessica zu.

Die schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Diese Arbeit mache ich sehr gern und es ist auch nicht sonderlich anstrengend. Warum vertreibst du dir nicht die Zeit und schaust den Soldaten bei ihren Schwertübungen zu?", fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „Ich hörte, es sei ein recht erfreulicher Anblick, wenn die stählernen Klingen aufeinanderprallen und Funken sprühen."

Bellas Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, doch unbezähmbare Neugier trieb sie an das Fenster. Es konnte ja nicht schaden ein wenig zuzuschauen, wenn gerade nichts für sie zu tun war. Sie ging ans Fenster und warf noch einen unsicheren Blick zu Lady Alice` Zofe. Sollte sie wirklich? Jessica nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und machte sich danach, mit einem fröhlichen Summen auf den Lippen, an ihre Arbeit. Bella wagte einen Blick hinaus und kniff entsetzt die Augen zu. Was sie da sah trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, doch wie unter Zwang öffnete sie die Lider und sah fasziniert auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot.

Unten im Burghof sah sie das metallische Aufblitzen von Stahl, das hart und scheppernd aufeinander prallte. Doch dies war freilich nicht der Grund ihrer Verlegenheit. Es war der Mann, der das Schwert so vorzüglich führte, der sie bis in ihre Grundfesten erschütterte. Valois schmetterte das Eisen unbarmherzig auf die Klinge seines bedauernswerten Gegners, der sichtlich Mühe hatte dem Ansturm seines Herrn standzuhalten. Er trieb ihn immer weiter in die Enge, bis er auf die Knie gezwungen wurde.

Was sie jedoch verblüffte und schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass Valois mit nacktem Oberkörper kämpfte. Trotz der Entfernung, konnte sie jeden Zoll seines wohlgeformten Körpers ausmachen. Die Kälte konnte ihm scheinbar nichts anhaben. Im Gegenteil - seine erhitzte Haut dampfte praktisch und ein feines Rinnsal von Schweiß floss langsam über seine Muskeln. Bella warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Alice und Jessica. Als sie sicher war, dass beide ausreichend beschäftigt waren, siegte die unbezähmbare Neugier und sie trat noch ein Stückchen näher an das Fenster, um Valoiś Treiben im Burghof zu beobachten. Bella hatte zu Hause in ihrem Dorf schon Männer ohne Tunika gesehen, doch waren diese dickbäuchig oder verhärmt gewesen. Alice Bruder hingegen war nichts von alledem. Sein Anblick ließ Bella zittern, ohne dass sie wusste, warum.

Ihre Augen glitten langsam über die stahlharten, klar definierten Muskelstränge, über die sich seine Haut spannte. Sie weckten in ihr den Wunsch mit den Fingerspitzen darüber zu fahren, nur ganz kurz, um festzustellen, ob sie wirklich so hart waren, wie sie aussahen. Welche Kraft und Stärke in diesem Männerkörper steckte. Unwillkürlich griff Bella sich an den Hals und schluckte hart. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sie einen furchtbar trockenen Mund bekommen bei seinem Anblick und der Wunsch mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen zu fahren, wurde schier übermächtig. Sie tat es und öffnete in derselben Sekunde die Augen. Bella keuchte entsetzt auf, als sie sich grünem Feuer ausgesetzt sah. Valois starrte zu ihr hoch, ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Oh heilige Jungfrau Maria, dachte sie voller Entsetzen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Sein Lächeln verhieß Amüsement. Ihre Beschämung beim Starren erwischt worden zu sein, stieg ins Unermessliche, als Valois sich tief und mit spottendem Lächeln vor ihr verbeugte. Verwirrt kaute sie an ihrer Unterlippe und sah verständnislos zurück. Stirnrunzelnd neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Machte er sich etwa über sie lustig? Sein Grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter und sie trat unangenehm berührt zur Seite, weil sie dieser Blick und dieses Lächeln verlegen machten. Den Rücken an den kalten Stein der Mauer gepresst, hörte sie sein lautes Lachen und wäre am liebsten gestorben. Oh Himmel, sie konnte ihm niemals mehr unter die Augen treten. Was ging jetzt wohl in seinem Kopf vor?

„Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jessica besorgt. Diese hatte kurz aufgesehen und die hübsche Brünette mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand lehnen sehen.

Bella erschrak und nickte heftig.

„Doch, doch!", beteuerte sie hastig, „Mir war nur ein wenig schwindelig."

Dies war noch nicht mal eine Lüge. Ihr drehte sich der Kopf, weil sie sich vor ihm zum Narren gemacht hatte.

„Bella, sei so lieb und gehe zum Burgkaplan und erbitte von ihm etwas Weihwasser für die Phiole. Ich will etwas davon auf Reisen mitnehmen."

Dem Mädchen entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge und sie starrte ungläubig auf Lady Alice. Warum um Himmels Willen wollte die sonst so wenig fromme Alice Weihwasser mitnehmen? Sie war zwar gläubig und hielt auch Zwiesprache mit dem Herrn, doch die weltlichen Dinge der Kirche waren ihr normalerweise herzlich egal.

„Mylady, in London gibt es sicherlich Weihwasser genug. Warum wollt ihr es von hier mitnehmen?" versuchte sie abzulenken. Sie konnte jetzt nicht da hinunter. Es würde bedeuten einmal quer über den Burghof zu laufen, vorbei an…..IHM und aus unerfindlichen Gründen war ihr das unangenehm.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es das gibt. Dennoch würde ich gerne etwas davon mitnehmen. Lach mich nicht aus, Bella, aber ich habe dann das Gefühl mit Gottes Segen und Schutz zu reisen!"

Bella seufzte schwer. Sie würde doch hinunter gehen müssen, da sie Alice nicht widersprechen konnte und wollte.

„Soll ich jetzt hinunter?", fragte sie. Eine leise Hoffnung hegend, dass es später auch noch reichen würde.

„Oh ja bitte!", zwitscherte Lady Alice munter. Ihre Traurigkeit von vorhin, war wie weggeblasen und sie sprühte wieder vor Lebensfreude.

Mit einem Knicks verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Zimmer. Bella trödelte absichtlich, um Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht war er ja weg, bis sie unten ankam. Doch das raue Männerlachen, welches selbst durch die dicken Burgmauern zu hören war, zerstörte ihre Hoffnung. Valois war noch längst nicht mit seinen Übungen fertig und sein Lachen zeugte von purer Ausgelassenheit. Er schien diese körperlichen Anstrengungen über die Maßen zu genießen.

Scheu trat sie heraus, als sie sah, dass Valois mit dem Rücken zu ihr kämpfte, huschte sie schnell in Richtung Kapelle. Seine Lordschaft drosch gerade wieder mal mit seinem Schwert auf das seines bedauernswerten Gegners ein. Bella war sich schon sicher, ungesehen an ihm vorbeizukommen, als die Kampfgeräusche plötzlich ausblieben und seine volle, warme Stimme sie zwang anzuhalten.

„Mistress, auf ein Wort!"

Sie wusste, es galt ihr. Sie war die einzige Frau auf dem Hof. Bella blieb augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich sehr langsam um. Valois kam mit eleganten Bewegungen auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht und der Körper glänzten vor Schweiß, sein Haar war wirr und einzelne bronzene Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn, die er ungehalten wegblies. Er blieb recht nahe vor ihr stehen und starrte auf sie hinab. Er ist so viel größer als ich, dachte sie erschauernd. Seine machtvolle Präsenz wurde durch die unmittelbare, körperliche Nähe nur noch verstärkt.

„Mistress, habt Ihr schon alle Vorbereitungen zur Reise getroffen?"

„Eure Schwester ist schon fast fertig. Sie bat mich noch ein wenig Weihwasser für die Reise zu holen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Meine Schwester meinte ich nicht, kleine Lilie. Ihr seid es, von der ich sprach."

Verwundert sah sie zu ihm hoch und sagte stockend.

„Aber Herr, ich…ich bleibe doch hier."

„Was soll dies bedeuten, Mistress?", sagte er verärgert. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ihr mitkommt. Meine Schwestern brauchen jemanden, der ihnen als Übersetzer zur Seite steht. Wie sonst sollten sie sich dort verständigen?"

Verblüfft weiteten sich ihre dunklen Augen.

„Mylord, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, so will ich dem gerne entsprechen."

Er nickte befriedigt und musterte dann ihre Kleidung. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber wohl um. Er verbeugte sich leicht. Wieder eine Geste die ein wenig spottend wirkte.

„Mistress, lasst Euch von mir nicht weiter aufhalten."

Bella knickste und sah von unten hoch. Ihre langen Wimpern erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er fragte sich verblüfft, ob er je ähnliches bei einer anderen Frau bemerkt hatte. Sie waren so unglaublich dicht und umrahmten auf unnachahmliche Art und Weise ihre wunderschönen dunklen Augen. Nicht einmal Victoria konnte da mithalten und diese war zweifelsohne eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit.

Nachdem sie sich wieder erhob, eilte sie in die Kapelle und er sah ihr für ein paar Momente nach, bevor er sich straffte und den Weg in die privaten Räume seiner Schwestern aufnahm. Die Jungfer war unmöglich gekleidet und er musste Alice dringend klar machen, dass sie sich so bei Hofe lächerlich machen würde. Als Begleitung seiner Schwestern, musste sie anständig gekleidet sein und diese unförmigen Fetzen, die sie immer trug, würde er verbrennen lassen. Er dachte kurz daran, wie er sie beim Starren erwischt hatte und ein amüsiertes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. So unschuldig das junge Ding auch war, so blieb auch sie von seiner Männlichkeit nicht unberührt. Es schmeichelte ihm durchaus, dass sie die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn schnell ans Ziel und er streifte sich im Gehen eine Tunika über den Kopf. Ohne anzuklopfen, riss er die Türe auf und trat ein. Alice Zofe stieß vor Überraschung einen kleinen Schrei heraus und griff sich ans Herz.

„Alice, ich habe dringendes mit dir zu bereden!", verkündete er.

Seine Schwester schaute überrascht und runzelte dann die Stirn. Ihre Zofe schickte sie mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Raum.

„Was gibt es denn so unaufschiebbares, Bruder, dass du alle Regeln der Höflichkeit missachtest und einfach in meine Räume stürmst?", wollte sie amüsiert wissen, nachdem sich die Tür hinter der Zofe schloss. Sonst war sie immer diejenige die getadelt wurde.

„Es geht um deine kleine Angelsächsin", fing er an und überging ihren Kommentar einfach, „Sie wird euch nach London begleiten, damit ihr jemanden habt, der euch übersetzt."

Alice musterte ihren Bruder eindringlich. Es überraschte sie, dass er Bella erlauben würde mitzukommen, dachte sie doch, er befände es unter seiner Würde eine einfache Bauerntochter mitzunehmen.

„Wenn das dein Wille ist, so soll es mir recht sein, Bruder", stimmte sie ihm zögernd zu. Sie war dennoch erleichtert, jemanden dabei zu haben, der ihr mit dieser unmöglichen Sprache weiterhalf. „Allerdings hätte ich nicht vermutet, dass du sie tatsächlich mitnehmen würdest. Immerhin ist sie nicht von Stand und du weißt, wie grausam manche Edeldamen mit Niedriggeborenen umgehen."

„Ich glaube, dass sie zäher ist als du denkst, liebe Schwester. Bedenke, was für ein Leben diese einfachen Leute führen müssen. Es wird sie schon nicht umbringen, wenn ein paar harsche Worte fallen. Außerdem kannst du ja ein bisschen auf sie Acht geben."

Er hielt kurz inne und äußerte dann amüsiert.

„Es ist auch kaum vorstellbar, dass die Damen am englischen Hof auch nur ein garstiges Wort gegen deinen Schützling sagen werden, wenn sie merken, dass sie von dir protegiert wird." Wieder eine kurze Pause. „Es gibt da noch etwas. Sie ist unmöglich gekleidet. Sorge dafür, dass sie etwas Anständiges am Leib trägt, wenn wir in London sind! Mit diesen unförmigen Kleidern macht sie uns noch zum Gespött von ganz London."

Alice biss sich auf die Lippen. Oh weh, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an Bellas Weigerung etwas Kleidsameres zu tragen.

„Ich habe bereits versucht sie in neue Kleider zu zwängen. Edward, es ist leider nur so, dass sie keine andere Kleidung anziehen möchte, als die, die sie von Zuhause mitgebracht hat."

Verblüfft hob Valois eine Augenbraue.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen soll das denn heißen?", wunderte er sich, „Ich kenne wahrhaftig kein Weib, das freiwillig auf neue Kleider verzichtet."

Er verschränkte mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck die Hände vor der Brust.

„Es war deine Idee, die Jungfer als deine Lehrerin in unsere Dienste zu nehmen. Aus diesem Grund wirst du auch dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie unserem Namen keine Schande macht. Aus welchem Grund nur, nimmt sie deine Großzügigkeit nicht an?"

Alice seufzte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Edward vom Überfall auf Bella zu erzählen, doch es erschien ihr jetzt unausweichlich, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ihre neue Freundin in einem falschen Licht dastand. Auch Alice war anfangs etwas empört über die Weigerung, die hübschen Kleider anzunehmen, welche sie ihr zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Doch nachdem Bella ihr gestand, sie hätte Angst wieder einem solchen Widerling wie dem Krämer aufzufallen, konnte sie ihre Beweggründe durchaus verstehen.

„Edward", begann sie sachte.

Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie Bella kennen gelernt hatte und wie es zu ihrer Rettung gekommen war. Valois Gemütszustand wechselte dabei von Ärger zu Unglauben und anschließend zu unbezähmbarer Wut auf den schändlichen Kaufmann. Was fiel diesem Bastard ein, sich an so einem zarten Wesen vergehen zu wollen? Er verabscheute Männer die sich an einer unwilligen Frau vergriffen. Die körperliche Liebe sollte sowohl dem Mann, als auch der Frau Freude bereiten und es gab für ihn nichts Schöneres, als seiner jeweiligen Geliebten die höchste körperliche Befriedigung zu verschaffen. In seinen Augen war es ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Unzulänglichkeit, wenn ein Mann eine Frau mit Gewalt nahm.

Wütend begann er im Raum auf und ab zu wandern, im vergeblichen Versuch seinen Zorn zu mäßigen.

„Sag mir, Alice!", fragte er ungehalten, „ Hat dieser feige Mensch seine Strafe erhalten? Denn bei Gott, wenn nicht, werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass dies noch geschieht."

„Sir Emmett hat sich seiner angenommen und ihn dem Sheriff übergeben. Soweit ich weiß, wurde er seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt. Er hat sicherlich für seinen feigen Überfall büßen müssen."

Edward nickte befriedigt. Er würde sich noch bei Sir Emmett erkundigen, wie die Strafe ausfiel. Doch Trotz alledem, war das zweifelsohne schreckliche Erlebnis des Mädchens, in seinen Augen kein Grund, weiterhin in diesen grauenhaften Gewändern rum zu laufen. Die Kleine stand jetzt unter dem Schutz des Hauses Valois und musste sich den Gegebenheiten anpassen. Ungehorsam würde er nicht dulden.

„Ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe, Alice. Doch muss ich dennoch auf angemessene Garderobe bestehen. Sollte sie sich weiterhin weigern, so steht es der Mistress frei, den Heimweg in ihr Dorf anzutreten", sagte er, „Jetzt entschuldige mich! Ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

Er verbeugte sich leicht und verließ Alice' Gemach. Diese sah ihm hinterher und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Bella am geschicktesten dazu bringen konnte, einige abgelegte Kleider von ihr anzunehmen. Sie kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Bella trotz ihrer Gehorsamkeit ihren eigenen Kopf hatte. Aber einen sehr vernünftigen Kopf. Das Beste wäre es wohl ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war nun mal der Wunsch ihres Bruders und Bella hatte dem Folge zu leisten, genauso wie sie und Rosalie dies tun mussten.

Jessica war noch nicht zurück und so nutzte Alice die Zeit, um ein einfaches, blau gefärbtes Wollkleid hervorzuholen. Es war sehr schlicht geschnitten und nicht besonders prunkvoll. Prüfend hielt sie es vor sich in die Luft. Die Größe wäre sicherlich passend, da Bella ungefähr ihre eigene hatte. Sicherlich würde sie sehr hübsch darin aussehen, ohne allzu weiblich und verführerisch zu wirken. Es war genau das Richtige, um Bella die Angst zu nehmen. Es klopfte leise und nach Alice' „Herein", betrat Bella mit der gefüllten Phiole das Zimmer.

„Ah, da bist du ja", rief Lady Alice ihr zu. Sie legte das blaue Kleid zu den anderen und winkte Bella zu sich.

„Komm her, Bella! Ich habe freudige Nachrichten für dich."

Die junge Angelsächsin folgte der Aufforderung und trat zu Alice.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie begierig.

„Du darfst mit nach London, Bella", rief sie begeistert aus, „Stell dir nur vor, wie viel Spaß wir haben werden! Aber es gibt da noch etwas, was wir klären müssen."

Bella freute sich über Alice Begeisterung sie mitnehmen zu können. Sie wollte ihr diese Freude über das Überbringen der Nachricht nicht nehmen, indem sie ihr sagte, dass sie es schon von Valois selbst erfahren hatte. Doch was gab es da noch zu klären? Fragend sah sie Alice an.

Diese nahm das Kleid, welches sie in den Händen hielt, als Bella den Raum betrat und legte es ihr in die Hände.

„Bella, ich weiß, dass du keine neue Kleidung wolltest, doch ich muss dir sagen, dass dein Verbleib auf der Burg davon abhängt, dass du dich angemessen kleidest. Mein Bruder hat diese Bedingung daran geknüpft und wird auch nicht davon abweichen. Aber er hat auch Recht. Du musst deine Angst überwinden, denn du stehst unter meinem Schutz. Keiner wird es wagen dir zu nahe zu treten."

Sie stieß diesen Satz aus, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen und wartete dann angespannt auf Bellas Reaktion. Alice wollte nicht die einzige Freundin und Vertraute verlieren, die sie in ihrer neuen Heimat hatte.

„In Ordnung. Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist ", brachte Bella resignierend hervor.

Lady Alice glaubte sich verhört zu haben. In Ordnung? Sie stimmte zu– einfach so.

Bella konnte das Erstaunen der Lady verstehen. Sie hatte sich bisher so rigoros geweigert, doch zu hören, dass ER es so wünschte, schwemmte alle ihre Bedenken davon. Sie wollte nicht mehr von hier fort und wenn dies der Preis war, um zu bleiben, würde sie ihn mit Freuden zahlen. Seine Lordschaft würde sie schützen und sein fehlendes Interesse an ihr als Frau, brachte sie dazu, sich sicher zu fühlen. Auch Sir Emmett hatte ihr beteuert, dass sie nichts mehr in dieser Hinsicht zu befürchten hatte. Manchmal war es doch sehr dienlich, nicht so ansehnlich geraten zu sein, wie zum Beispiel Victoria.

Sie hatte bisher noch nicht viel mit ihrer Landsmännin zu tun gehabt und war sich nicht ganz schlüssig über deren Rolle auf der Burg. Eine Magd war sie nicht und in der Küche war sie auch nie zu sehen. Bella kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, eine Angewohnheit, die sie immer hatte, wenn sie nachdachte. Vielleicht würde sie eine der Mägde fragen, denn sie war neugierig zu erfahren, was diese kühle und wunderschöne Rothaarige hier machte.

„Es war dumm von mir, solche Angst zu haben, Mylady."

„Alice", verbesserte diese mit freundlichem Lächeln, „Nicht, Mylady."

„Alice", wiederholte Bella gehorsam, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf ihrem Antlitz, „Ihr wart so gut zu mir und es war sehr undankbar von mir, Euch so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Es ist jetzt meine feste Überzeugung, dass mir nichts geschehen wird, solange Ihr Eure schützende Hand über mich haltet. Daher will ich Eure Großzügigkeit gerne annehmen."

„Oh ich wusste, du bist ein vernünftiges Mädchen", freute sich Alice, „Dann geh rasch in deine Unterkunft und suche zusammen, was du mit auf Reisen nehmen willst! Ich suche solange mit Jessicas ein paar weitere Kleidungsstücke für dich heraus. Husch, husch, ab mit dir!", lachte sie.

„Ich werde mich sputen", rief Bella vorfreudig.

Sie sprang auf, machte einen kleinen Knicks und stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, weil sie es so eilig hatte. Ihr Herz hämmerte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Oh heilige Jungfrau Maria, sie würde London sehen.

Alice sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und machte sich daran das Gesagte in die Tat umzusetzen. Manchmal war Bella in der Tat noch wie ein Kind, eine Eigenschaft, die sie sehr sympathisch wirken ließ.

Bella war gerade dabei ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in ein Tuch zu packen und es zu einem Säckchen zusammenzubinden, als sich die Tür in ihrem Rücken leise öffnete und schloss. Sie hörte es nicht und zuckte zusammen, als eine weibliche Stimme sie erschrocken herumfahren ließ.

„Verlässt du uns schon wieder?"

Es war Victoria, die nachlässig an der Wand lehnte und sie mit Interesse betrachtete. Das leuchtend rote Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern, das braune Kleid mit der Schnürung vorne, war unschicklich weit geöffnet und zeigte viel von ihren üppigen Rundungen. Sie fixierte dieses kleine, braunhaarige Ding aus schmalen grünen Augen und hoffte, dass sie bald von der Burg verschwinden würde. Sie verabscheute diese Bella von der ersten Sekunde an, weil sie die Gunst der Ladies besaß und eine besondere Stellung innehatte. Man brachte ihr den Respekt entgegen, den sie als Valois Geliebte eigentlich verdiente. Schadenfreude kam in ihr auf. Jetzt hatte es sich wohl ausgeträumt für dieses Unschuldslamm, wenn sie ihre Sachen packen musste. Doch die Antwort Bellas auf ihre Frage entsprach nicht dem, was sie sich wünschte.

„Oh nein!", sprach sie mit ihrer widerlich lieblichen Stimme, „Stell dir vor, ich darf mit nach London. Seine Lordschaft will, dass ich mitkomme und seinen Schwestern zur Seite stehe. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt."

Victoria erzwang ein vermeintlich freundliches Lächeln, platzte jedoch innerlich fast vor Wut. Warum durfte dieses unscheinbare Ding mitkommen und das höfische Leben kennen lernen und sie nicht? IHR stand es zu, war sie doch viel schöner und gewandter, als dieser dumme Bauerntrampel.

„Nun, dann gib gut acht auf dich!", meinte sie gehässig, wohlwissend, dass ihre nächsten Worte das Mädchen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würden. „Die neuen normannischen Herren am englischen Hof sind nicht sehr zimperlich, wenn es um einfache, englische Bauernmädchen geht." Victoria setzte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht auf und trat zu Bella heran, strich ihr scheinbar mütterlich über die Wange. „Wenn dir einer zu nahe tritt, halte einfach still, dann tut es nicht so weh. Irgendwann müssen alle Frauen da durch. Vielleicht hast du sogar Spaß daran."

Bella war aufgeschreckt und konnte gerade noch ein Zittern unterdrücken. Sie wollte sich vor dieser Frau keine Blöße geben. Sie wirkte so unnahbar und schön, aus der Nähe noch mehr, als aus der Ferne.

„Ich werde einfach in Lady Alice Nähe bleiben. Mir wird nichts geschehen", sagte sie überzeugter, als sie es war.

„Wie du meinst", antwortete die Rothaarige gleichmütig und schlenderte mit wiegenden Hüften zur Tür. „Aber denk an meinen Rat! Immer schön stillhalten."

Ein leises Lachen begleitete ihren Abgang und Bella fragte sich ernsthaft, ob ihr diese Frau in irgendeiner Weise abgeneigt war. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich hinter dieser freundlichen Fassade etwas anderes verbarg. Die trüben Gedanken abschüttelnd schnürte sie ihr Säcklein zu und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Das Knarren der Türe verriet einen weiteren Besucher. Es war Jessica, die schüchtern ihren Kopf sehen ließ.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Aber natürlich", rief Bella. Die Kammer gehörte ihr nicht allein, sondern sie teilte sie mit einer Küchenhilfe und drei weiteren Mägden. Es gab hier nur nackte, kahle Wände, fünf Betten und jeweils eine Truhe für ihre Sachen an deren Fußende. Tische und Stühle gab es hier nicht. Die einzige Zierde war ein großes Holzkreuz, das an der Wand hing. Ein kleine Öffnung, kaum groß genug um es als Fenster zu bezeichnen, spendete ein bisschen Tageslicht und frische Luft.

Anfangs waren die Bediensteten Bella gegenüber recht skeptisch und ängstlich, da sie ja engen Kontakt zur Herrschaft pflegte. Doch nach ein paar Tagen schon konnten sie sich Bellas freundlicher Natur und ihrem ansteckenden Lachen nicht mehr entziehen. Sie erkannten, dass Bella immer noch eine der Ihren war und waren ihr wegen ihrer besonderen Stellung nicht gram.

„Lady Alice lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie schon einige Kleider für dich ausgesucht hat." Jessica trat jetzt ganz in die Kammer und sah sich neugierig um. „Es ist ein bisschen karg hier, nicht wahr?"

Bella zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich bin doch sowieso nur zum Schlafen da und nachts kann ich die nackten Wände nicht sehen."

Sie klopfte neben sich auf das Bett.

„Setz dich doch!", forderte sie Jessica auf, die dieser Bitte gerne nachkam.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt, wegen London?", wollte sie von Bella wissen.

Diese nickte heftig.

„Oh ja, sehr sogar. Ich bin noch nie über Dover hinausgekommen und freue mich, dass ich Gelegenheit bekomme London zu besuchen. Man hört so viel."

„Nun, es muss wohl vergleichbar mit Paris sein. Einmal war ich mit Lady Alice und Lady Rosalie dort. Es ist unglaublich wie prunkvoll der Hof in Frankreich ist. Alle sind so elegant und gewandt."

Bella sah den verträumten Ausdruck auf Jessicas Gesicht. Sie mochte die Zofe sehr gerne. Jessica begegnete ihr ohne Argwohn, da sie selber in einer Art Niemandsland lebte. Sie war eine Dienstbotin, aber dennoch gehörte sie auch dort nicht hin – genau wie Bella. Doch während Jessica an prachtvolle Roben und prunkvolle Feste dachte, war es bei Bella ein anderer Beweggrund der sie dazu veranlasste die Abreise nach London zu ersehnen.

„Ich bin sicher es war sehr aufregend", bestätigte sie Jessica.

Diese nickte zur Bekräftigung und sah Bella fragend an.

„Was wollte denn diese Victoria von dir? Sie wohnt doch in einem anderen Trakt und ich war sehr überrascht, sie aus deiner Kammer kommen zu sehen."

„Sie hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich abreise. Als ich ihr den Grund meines Packens mitteilte, gab sie mir einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag."

Jessica schnaubte entrüstet.

„Nichts, was diese Frau tut, ist gut gemeint", rief sie voller Abscheu.

Bella war gelinde gesagt erstaunt über die heftige Reaktion von der Zofe.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte Bella. Sie traute Victoria zwar selbst nicht besonders, doch hatte sie ihr bisher nichts Böses getan und sie wollte nicht vorschnell urteilen.

„Sie hält sich für etwas Besseres, weil sie die Geliebte seiner Lordschaft ist. Deswegen behandelt sie alle wie Dienstboten, obwohl sie selbst nichts Besseres ist. Ich mag sie nicht und traue ihr nicht. Sei vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr! Wenn sie erfährt, dass es Valois selbst war, der dein Mitkommen nach London befohlen hat, wird sie vor Eifersucht platzen, weil sie hier bleiben muss."

Bella verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, dass es dafür schon zu spät sei und spielte nachdenklich mit ihren Fingern. Victoria war also die Geliebte des Grafen. Warum nur tat ihr der Gedanke daran so weh, dass Valois ihrer Landsmännin seine Gunst schenkte?


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo!

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an dem Kapitel. Liebe Grüße Vivian

Seit vier Stunden saß sie jetzt schon in dem mit weichen Fellen und Decken ausgelegten Karren, der sie und die zwei Schwestern bequem nach London transportierte. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem wackeligen und harten Gespann, das sie und ihre Mutter ihr Eigen nannten.

Seufzend lehnte sich Bella zurück und schmiegte ihre Wange an ihre zusammengelegten Hände, um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Alice und Rosalie schliefen schon längst. Die zwei Schwestern waren es nicht gewohnt noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen zu sein und setzten die abgebrochene Nachtruhe schon nach wenigen Minuten im Wagen fort. Einzig Bella blieb noch eine ganze Weile wach, da sie zu aufgeregt war. Sie schob den dicken Stoffbezug, der als Sichtschutz diente, leicht beiseite und schielte hinaus. So vertrieb sie sich zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit die Langeweile, ehe die Müdigkeit auch sie übermannte.

Bellas Lider verloren den Kampf gegen die Übermüdung. Das sanfte Schaukeln des Wagens wirkte einschläfernd auf das junge Mädchen und nach einem letzten flatternden Aufbäumen, schloss sich die durchscheinende Haut über ihren braunen Augen.

Bella war es zuerst unangenehm, mit den beiden Schwestern zu reisen, ging sie doch davon aus, mit dem restlichen Gesinde im offenen Wagen mit zufahren. Sie wollte keine Sonderstellung, doch ihr vorsichtiger Protest, wurde sofort von Alice abgeschmettert. Also fügte sie sich ins Unvermeidliche und begab sich zu den Ladies in das wesentlich bequemere Gefährt. Sie vermisste jedoch die fröhliche Jessica, die mit den anderen Dienern reiste.

Diese rieb sich vor Schadenfreude die Hände, als klar wurde, dass Victoria nicht mit von der Partie sein würde. Bella sah die Rothaarige noch kurz vor der Abreise. Sie stand etwas abseits, beobachtete das Geschehen und wirkte dabei lauernd und wachsam. Die giftigen Blicke, die sie aus ihren schmalen Augen in Bellas Richtung abschoss, verwunderten das Mädchen aufs Äußerste. Sie konnte doch nichts dafür, dass seine Lordschaft es vorzog, ohne Victoria die Reise anzutreten. Verzagt versuchte sie zu ergründen, ob sie sich den blanken Hass in Victorias Gesicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie beschloss für sich, dass sie sich sicherlich getäuscht hatte. Es gab ja keinen Grund dafür, etwas anderes anzunehmen.

Das Schaukeln stoppte und durchbrach den Dämmerzustand in dem Bella sich befand. Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte leicht ihren Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die noch immer friedlich schlummernden Geschwister. Etwas steif setzte sie sich auf und zog den Vorhang beiseite. Bella sah, dass sie sich vor einem Gasthaus befanden. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass seine Lordschaft es vorziehen würde, ohne Unterbrechung nach London zu reisen. Der unverhoffte Halt erfreute sie dennoch. Endlich würde sie sich die Beine vertreten können, die in diesem beengten Raum beinahe einschliefen.

Vorsichtig lugte sie hinaus und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sie sich Valoiś Gesicht gegenüber sah. Irritiert über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit, hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Verzeiht Mistress!", hörte sie ihn sagen, „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht euch Angst zu machen. Ich wollte meine Schwestern lediglich mitteilen, dass wir eine kurze Rast machen, um die Pferde zu tränken. Sir Emmett ist schon in der Schenke und lässt den Wirt eine Mahlzeit zubereiten, damit ihr Euch stärken könnt."

Bellas Wangen röteten sich.

„Das ist sehr erfreulich, Mylord. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich einen Bärenhunger habe."

Sie lachte leise, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schüchtern und Edward betrachtete das Mädchen vor ihm fasziniert. Ihr Lachen war entzückend. Klar und klingend wie ein Glöckchen, verzauberte sie damit jeden, der es zu hören bekam. Auch er konnte sich dem nicht ganz entziehen und verzog den vollen Mund zu einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Mistress, erlaubt Ihr mir, Euch aus dem Wagen zu helfen?"

Bellas eigentlich so milchweiße Wangen, färbten sich dunkelrot bei seinem Ansinnen und dennoch nickte sie schüchtern. Sie zog das dicke Wolltuch, welches locker um ihre Schultern lag, enger um sich und sah zu, wie er den Wagenverschlag öffnete. Valois streckte die Hände nach ihr aus, legte sie fest um ihre schmale Taille und hob sie heraus.

Sie erbebte still, wegen der verwirrenden Nähe des männlichen Körpers. Noch nie war sie einem Mann absichtlich so nahe gekommen, noch nie fühlte sie so starke Hände um ihre Mitte, und noch nie kam ihr der Geruch nach Leder und Gewürzen, den er verströmte, so anziehend vor. Doch da war noch eine weitere Note, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Süß und aromatisch betörte sie ihre Sinne und Bella atmete sie tief ein. Viel zu schnell spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Sie blickte nach oben und verfing sich sofort in seinen grünen Augen. Ihr wurden die Knie weich und sie sackte unwillkürlich ab. Valois ging ebenfalls etwas in die Knie und schlang einen Arm komplett um ihre Taille, um sie aufzufangen. Sachte zog er sie wieder hoch. Sie war jetzt eng an ihn gepresst und fühlte erstmals ohne Angst einen festen Männerkörper. Ihre Formen schmiegten sich perfekt an seine harten Konturen und Bella wurde wärmer und wärmer unter seinem Griff. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich kaum wahrnehmbar und sie legte arglos die Handflächen an seine breite Brust, um sich festzuhalten.

Edward lächelte die Kleine an und fuhr dann sanft mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

„Gebt besser acht auf Euch, meine kleine Lillie", sagte er leise, „Ich werde nicht immer da sein, um Euch aufzufangen."

Sie senkte scheu den Blick.

„Verzeiht mir meine Ungeschicklichkeit, Mylord!", bat sie ihn schüchtern, „Manchmal ist es eine echte Plage mit mir. Ständig stolpere ich über meine eigenen Füße oder verliere das Gleichgewicht."

Er lachte leise.

„Grämt Euch nicht, Mistress. Es gibt wahrhaftig schlimmere Gebrechen, mit denen man geschlagen sein könnte."

Er löste vorsichtig ihre Hände von seiner Brust, ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nachdenklich ruhte sein Blick auf ihrer grazilen Gestalt und er musste gestehen, ihm gefiel was er sah. Alice hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Kleine in ein hübsches, wenn auch schlichtes Kleid gesteckt. Das dunkle Blau stand ihr ausgesprochen gut und verlieh der blassen Haut ein strahlendes Leuchten. Die Wangen waren rosa getönt und die braunen Haare waren nicht zurückgebunden oder geflochten, sondern lagen in wilden Locken um ihre Schultern.

Die Mistress war ohne Zweifel hübsch, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln und längst nicht so jung, wie es den Anschein hatte. Ein Jammer, dass sie so unerfahren und unschuldig war. So kam sie für ihn nicht in Betracht. Außerdem würde Alice ihn in kochendem Öl sieden, wenn er auch nur einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf. Er ließ sich von seinen Schwestern nichts vorschreiben, immerhin war er der Herr im Haus, dennoch wollte er den Frieden auf der Burg nicht stören, weil die Fleischeslust ihn antrieb. Immerhin gab es ja noch Victoria, die ihm zu Willen war und ihm die ersehnte Befriedigung schenken konnte.

„Was geht hier vor sich, Bruder?", hörte er auch schon ihre Stimme. Sie klang noch verschlafen und rieb sich, wie ein kleines Kind, die Augen.

Er riss sich vom Anblick der Angelsächsin los und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz seinen Schwestern, die nun beide wach waren und aus dem Wagen sahen.

„Wir machen eine Rast", antwortete er, „Sir Emmett ist in der Schenke und lässt uns eine Mahlzeit bereiten. Kommt meine Schwestern, lasst Euch beim Aussteigen helfen. Wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren und so rasch wie möglich weiterreisen."

Er half ihnen hinaus und überließ die Damen der Obhut von Sir Emmett, der gerade in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat. Nachdem der sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Schenke sauber genug für die Damen war, begab er sich so schnell als möglich zurück, um die Schwestern und Mistress Bella hinein begleiten zu können.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Rosalie neugierig. Ihr Blick ruhte fragend auf seinem markanten Gesicht.

„In Gillingham, Mylady!", antwortete Sir Emmett. „Es ist ein beliebter Rastplatz auf dem Weg nach London. Wir haben von hier aus schon die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns."

Rosalie nickte, wandte aber nicht die Augen von schiere Kraft und Stärke die er ausstrahlte, vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, wie es nicht mal ihr gebieterischer, kämpferischer Bruder vermochte. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass Sir Emmett sie mit seinem eigenen Leben vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützen würde.

Gemeinsam setzen sie sich in Bewegung und betraten die Schenke, welche sauber und einfach eingerichtet war. Ein paar Tische und Stühle standen in dem kleinen Raum. Alles war ordentlich gefegt und aus der Küche strömte der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch. Man merkte sofort, dass es ein Gasthaus für Reisende war und kein Ort, an dem sich Abend für Abend betrunkene Raufbolde aufhielten. Sie nahmen an einem groben Holztisch Platz. Dort standen schon Becher, ein Krug mit Wasser, sowie hölzerne Teller bereit.

Eine dicke Frau kam aus der Küche und balancierte ein Brett mit allerlei Fleischstücken. Ein Laib Brot war ebenso zum Verzehr beigelegt und sie stellte alles mittig auf den Tisch.

„Ein gesegnetes Mahl, wünsche ich den Herrschaften!", lächelte sie breit.

Ihr rundes, teigiges Gesicht war vom Kochen erhitzt und gerötet, kleine Schweißperlen benetzten ihre Stirn. Sie wirkte gutmütig und in den kleinen, blauen Schweinsäuglein blitzte der Schalk. Ohne Zweifel verrieten sie ein sonniges Gemüt, welches gerne und viel lachte. Nach einem freundlichen Nicken, bewegte sie ihre üppigen Köpermassen wieder zurück in die Küche.

„Kommt Edward nicht mit zu Tisch?", wollte Rosalie wissen und suchte mit den Augen nach einem besonders schmackhaft aussehenden Stück Wild. Als sie endlich fündig wurde, richtete sie ihr Augenmerk auf Sir Emmett, der prompt etwas von dem Wasser verschüttete, das er den Damen in die Becher füllte.

Rosalie verkniff sich das Lächeln und tat so, als müsste sie husten. Sie wollte ihn keinesfalls in Verlegenheit bringen, weil sie ihn erzittern ließ.

„Verzeiht!", murmelte er. „Seine Lordschaft wird draußen bei den Soldaten essen", fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

Ohne Regung nahm Rosalie das hin. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Edward die Mahlzeiten mit seinen Männern einnahm. Hungrig vergrub sie die Zähne in einem saftigen Stück Fleisch und merkte sogleich Sir Emmett's faszinierten Blick. Sie kaute hastig und schluckte, weil es ihr unangenehm war, dabei beobachtet zu werden.

„Sir Emmett, Ihr solltet meine Schwester nicht so anstarren, sonst bringt sie keinen Bissen runter!", meinte Alice in ihrer gewohnt direkten Art und steckte sich ungerührt und mit einem frechem Lächeln, einen Bissen Brot in den Mund.

Sie liebte es die beiden mit ihrer gegenseitigen Schwärmerei aufzuziehen und amüsierte sich köstlich über die Verlegenheit, die die Zwei jedes Mal deswegen erfasste. Alice meinte es nicht böse, aber manchmal wurde ihr die Turtelei einfach zu viel. Wie sie sich seit Tagen anschmachteten, ohne dass etwas vorwärts ging! Sie krauste die Nase und warf einen raschen Blick zu Bella, die ebenfalls kaum ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Sie überlegte ernsthaft, die Kupplerin zu spielen, und Bella mit einzuweihen. Ohne Hilfe, würden sich die Verliebten noch in zehn Jahren anhimmeln, ohne nennenswerte Fortschritte.

„Alice", zischte Rosalie ihrer Schwester zu, „hör auf mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen!"

Diese lächelte nur.

„Moi?", rief diese gespielt arglos aus und legte sich in einer Geste der Unschuld die Hand aufs Herz.

Rosalie verdrehte nur die Augen und traute sich den Rest der Mahlzeit nicht mehr in Sir Emmett's Richtung zu schauen, der sich schweigend einem Hühnerschenkel widmete, ohne Alice' Satz zu kommentieren.

Die Tür der Schenke öffnete sich und Valois kam lachend mit zwei seiner Soldaten hinein.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch nicht fertig!", rief er gutgelaunt aus.

„Das liegt an Rose und Sir Emmett", stichelte Alice gnadenlos weiter und empfing dafür unter dem Tisch einen ganz und gar nicht damenhaften Tritt von ihrer Schwester.

„Wirst du wohl still sein!", schimpfte diese ungehalten. „Hör nicht auf diesen Plagegeist, Edward! Wir haben unser Essen beendet und sind bereit zur Weiterfahrt."

Valois schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sah unwillkürlich zu Bella, die die Neckereien mit einem stillen, zarten Lächeln verfolgte.

Die Zankereien seiner Schwestern waren immer harmlos und rangen ihm wie üblich ein belustigtes Schmunzeln ab.

„Gemach, meine Schwestern. Verlegt eure Streitigkeiten auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Wir wollen noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Westminster sein."

Alice runzelte die Stirn.

„Westminster?", rief sie aus. „Ist dort nicht die Kirche? Ich dachte, wir fahren nach London. Ich will nicht nach Westminster. Bestimmt werde ich vor Langeweile sterben, wenn lauter Kleriker um mich herum hüpfen."

Edward sah verstimmt zu seiner jüngsten Schwester. Er wusste, es behagte ihr gar nicht, nicht direkt in die Stadt zu reisen. Doch er gedachte jegliches Aufkommen von Ungehorsam im Keim zu ersticken.

„Die Krönungskirche und der dort gelegene Königspalast sind ein Teil Londons, meine liebe Alice", begann er streng, „Londons Stadtkern ist viel zu beengt, um die Sicherheit des Monarchen zu gewähren, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es dort keinen Palast gibt, um die Bequemlichkeit unseres Königs zu garantieren. Wenn William Westminster als Unterkunft genehm ist, meine liebe Schwester, wird es erst recht für dich gut genug sein. Auch ohne den Pomp des französischen Hofes, wirst du kurzweilige Zerstreuung finden. Sei dir dessen Gewiss."

Edwards harsche Worte ließen Alice verstummen. Rosalie legte ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Alice, sei doch froh, dass wir nicht in die stinkende Stadt müssen. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass wir dem neuen König und seiner Gemahlin vorgestellt werden. Solch eine Ehre wird nicht jedem zuteil. Gräme dich nicht! Wir werden wundervolle Tage haben und endlich wieder Landsleute von uns treffen."

Dies zauberte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Alice Gesicht. Ihr sonniges Gemüt gewann wieder die Oberhand.

„Du hast recht, Rosalie", tat sie kund, und an Edward gewandt, sprach sie, „Verzeih mir meinen Unwillen. Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen und werde mich vorbildlich benehmen. Ist der Palast groß?"

„Hör auf zu schwatzen, Alice! Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen", tadelte er milde. „Sir Emmett, hättet Ihr die Freundlichkeit, die Damen zum Wagen zu geleiten? Ich werde mich derweil wieder zu meinen Männern begeben."

Der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend und erhob sich.

Die Stuhlbeine quietschten auf dem Holzboden, als sie zurückgeschoben wurden und die kleine Gesellschaft den Weg zurück antrat. Bella, die den ganzen Gesprächen stumm folgte, war auch enttäuscht darüber, nicht direkt in die Stadtmauern Londons einzureisen. Doch war der Grund für ihre Verdrossenheit ein völlig anderer. Sie erhoffte sich etwas ganz Bestimmtes mit dem Besuch in London und ihre Erwartungen zerschlugen sich durch die neuesten Entwicklungen.

Verzagt saß sie den Rest der Fahrt im Wagen und lauschte den Neckereien von Rosalie und Alice. Beide merkten nicht die gedrückte Stimmung Bellas und spekulierten über das Wesen ihrer Königin, über die möglichen Feiern, die stattfinden würden, und über die eventuellen Heiratskandidaten, die im Königspalast umherschwirrten. Freilich hielt sich Rosalie bei letzterem Thema sehr zurück, was Bella doch ein leises Kichern entlockte.

Nach Stunden tauchte Valois auf seinem Pferd neben dem Wagen auf und sah durch die Öffnung hinein.

„Wir sind bald da. Das Tor zur Festung ist schon in Sichtweite. Haltet Euch bereit, denn die Wachen werden uns kontrollieren und dann einlassen. Verhaltet Euch ruhig und sagt nichts. Dann ist es schnell vorbei."

Valois sollte Recht behalten. Es verstrich nicht viel Zeit, bis sie hörte, wie sich das Tor zum Königspalast quietschend öffnete. Bewaffnete Soldaten kontrollierten jeden Wagen, jeden Reiter und selbst die Damen blieben nicht verschont. Bella wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, dass sie endgültig passieren durften und war erleichtert, als die Garde sie wieder in den Wagen steigen ließ.

„Hach, wie lästig so etwas ist!", ereiferte sich Alice ungehalten und machte einen langen Hals, um so viel wie möglich sehen zu können. „Als wären wir gewöhnliche Tagediebe und gefährlich."

„Du darfst dich über derlei Dinge nicht aufregen, Schwester!", meinte Rosalie tadelnd. „Es geht hier um die Sicherheit unseres Königs, da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

„Pah, als ob sich ein Verräter unter meinen Röcken verstecken würde, um Zugang zur Festung zu bekommen. Das ist so albern."

Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und krauste die Nase.

Rosalie schüttelte dazu nur amüsiert den blonden Kopf. Wenn Alice sich auf etwas versteifte, so war ihr sowieso nicht beizukommen. Bella hingegen war viel zu aufgeregt, um dem Geplänkel der Schwestern zu folgen. Der Königspalast war um einiges größer als Dover Castle. Gesinde, Soldaten und prächtig gekleidete Edelmänner schwirrten wie die Ameisen im großen Hof herum. Es herrschte enorme Geschäftigkeit und sie wurde übermannt von der Vielzahl an neuen Eindrücken.

Sie stiegen aus und standen eng beieinander, um auf Valois zu warten. Der stand ein wenig abseits, inmitten einer Gruppe von Männern und unterhielt sich mit einem groß gewachsenen Dunkelhaarigen in mittleren Jahren. Er löste sich alsbald von ihnen und kam mit furchtlosem Schritt auf sie zu. Er war so selbstsicher und hob sich auch in der Menge ab. Der Lord brauchte nicht lange, um zu ihnen zu gelangen und richtete dann sogleich das Wort an Sir Emmett.

„Mein lieber Freund, sorgt dafür, dass die Damen wohlbehütet zu ihren Unterkünften gelangen. Sir William de Warenne, hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass der König die Nachricht meines Boten, über unseren nahenden Besuch erhalten hat. Er äußerte den Wunsch mich unverzüglich nach meinem Eintreffen zu sprechen. Ich werde dem selbstverständlich umgehend nachkommen. Wir sehen uns später."

Er wandte sich noch an Rosalie und Alice.

„Seid auf der Hut, Schwestern! Auch wenn wir hier unter Unseresgleichen sind, so lauern an jeder Ecke böse Zungen und Neider. Ich verbürge mich hier für euer Tun und erwarte absoluten Gehorsam. Jedes falsche Wort oder jede Geste, können den Unwillen unseres geliebten Königs zur Folge haben."

Rosalie lächelte sanftmütig.

„Wir werden dir keine Schande bereiten, liebster Bruder."

Edward nickte wohlwollend. Rosalie machte ihm keine Sorgen, nur Alice' manchmal recht trotzige Art, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Sein Blick streifte kurz Bella. Sie wirkte hoffnungslos überfordert. Dieses Mädchen kannte nur das Dorfleben und wurde noch nie mit der hier üblichen Lebensweise konfrontiert. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit eines Lords auf sich ziehen würde. Edward kannte einige der Männer hier und war angewidert von deren zügellosen und maßlosen Lastern. Wahrlich nicht der richtige Umgang für eine Unschuld wie sie.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort, Rosalie", antwortete er seiner Schwester.

Mit einem Nicken begab er sich zurück zu Lord de Warenne, der ihn begleiten würde, um die Audienz beim König wahrzunehmen.

Alice sah ihrem Bruder hinterher. Seine Worte, auch wenn sie an sie und an ihre Schwester gerichtet waren, schmerzten. Es war so offensichtlich, dass sie selbst damit gemeint war, als er Vorsicht predigte. Missmutig folgte sie Sir Emmett und ihrer Schwester, um zu den Unterkünften zu gelangen. Dabei ließ sie die Augen hoch wandern und zählte die Zinnen der hohen Mauern. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie hinlief, prallte sie gegen etwas Hartes und hörte gotteslästerliches Fluchen auf Englisch. Sie konnte kaum etwas von der Sprache, aber sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, die das Gesinde so oft ausstieß. Bella hatte sie ihr nach einigem Drängen übersetzt.

Diese unflätigen Sätze aus dem Mund eines offensichtlichen Edelmannes zu hören, verschlug ihr fast die Sprache. Edward fluchte nie in Gegenwart von Damen, doch dieses Exemplar hier, schien genau das nicht zu stören. Etwas pikiert legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, da der Mann sehr, sehr groß war und erstarrte.

Feste, leicht gebräunte Haut umspannte hohe Wangenknochen. Die Nase war gerade und schmal, der Mund mit der vollen Unterlippe wirkte sehr männlich und wurde nur noch durch die kantigen, scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszüge betont. Doch das Schönste an ihm waren seine Augen. Ein rauchiges Graublau, so düster und geheimnisvoll wie die kalte, nordische See, bohrte sich wütend in ihre Grünen.

„Herrgott Weib, könnt Ihr nicht aufpassen, wo Ihr hinlauft?", wütete er.

Alice vergaß zu atmen. Seine Stimme klang rau, fast schon kratzig und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie verstand kein Wort, da er in seiner Muttersprache redete und zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Alice, sie hätte beim Unterricht mit Bella mehr Disziplin bewiesen, um sich wenigstens ein wenig verständlich machen zu können. Bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, war auch schon Sir Emmett an ihrer Seite. Rosalie und Bella blieben etwas abseits.

„Langdon", sprach dieser und musterte den Sohn des toten Earl of Langdon. Ihn hier zu sehen überraschte Emmett sehr, da er um den Hass der Langdons gegen alles Normannische wusste. Doch James und der Alte waren tot und die Dinge änderten sich. Vielleicht war Jasper zur Vernunft gekommen, da er jetzt derjenige war, der die Verantwortung für Mutter und Schwester trug. Doch was machte er hier im Königspalast? Er schien sich unbehelligt hier bewegen zu können. So entsprachen die Gerüchte wohl der Wahrheit und Jasper hatte dem neuen König die Treue geschworen.

„Ist sie stumm?", hörte er Jasper fragen, der mit einer knappen Handbewegung auf Alice deutete, die sichtlich fasziniert von dem blonden Engländer war.

„Nein, das ist Alice de Valois", stellte er sie leise vor, „Sie ist Französin und spricht unsere Sprache noch nicht, weil sie noch nicht lange hier ist."

Jasper musterte die Schönheit vor ihm und verzog geringschätzig den Mund. Warum kamen sie alle nach England, wenn sie nicht mal die Sprache beherrschten? Er selbst hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit Französisch gelernt. Es war ihm zuwider, doch er wusste, es war notwendig. Wie sonst hätte er hier am Hof überleben können und die Geschicke seiner Mutter und Schwester leiten können? Das war er seinem toten Bruder schuldig, der für sein Land in den Tod gegangen war.

Zu stolz, um sein Dasein unter normannischer Flagge zu fristen, wagte James im Lager die Flucht und kam dabei zu Tode. Jetzt war er gezwungen dem Bastardkönig zu dienen, um Leib und Leben der restlichen Familienmitglieder zu sichern. Er schwor William die Treue und bei seiner Ehre, er würde diesen Schwur halten und sei sein Hass auch noch so groß. Das war er seiner Mutter einfach schuldig. Er musterte diese winzige Person vor ihm, die ihn recht verzückt anstarrte. Er war es gewohnt von den französischen Huren am Hof begehrt zu werden, erhörte aber keine von ihnen. Seinen Körper und seinen Samen würden diese Normannenweiber niemals bekommen. Wenigstens das war er seinem Stolz schuldig.

„Hm, Valois? Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor", sinnierte er.

Es war mehr eine Frage, denn eine Feststellung.

Emmett sah seinen ehemaligen Freund ernst an.

„Ihr Bruder ist der neue Graf von Kent."

Jasper gefror das Blut in den Adern. Die Grafschaft seines Vaters und des Bruders in den Händen von Normannen! Er wusste das natürlich, doch die Nutznießer dieser Ungerechtigkeit persönlich zu sehen, war wie eine Folter für Jasper. Diese Frau vor ihm lebte jetzt in seinem Heim, trank seinen Wein und aß sein Wild. Plötzlich spürte er Abscheu und Ekel.

„Sir Emmett, ich bitte Euch. Schafft sie mir aus den Augen! Ich kann ihren Anblick nicht ertragen."

Alice verstand zwar seine Worte nicht, doch sie spürte die Feinseligkeit, die von ihm ausging. Verzagt sah sie zu Sir Emmett, der sie beruhigend anlächelte. Warum lehnte er sie so sehr ab? Doch nicht etwa, weil sie in ihn hineingerannt war? Nein, sie konnte sich die Aversion gegen sich nicht auf diese Art erklären. Traurig sah sie dem hoch gewachsenen Schönling hinterher, der mit weit ausholenden Schritten und ohne Verabschiedung die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

„Warum ist er denn so böse?", wollte sie wissen.

Sir Emmett's Antwort war ein verhaltenes Seufzen. Rosalie, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und die Szene beobachtete, trat hinzu, neugierig darauf, wie seine Erklärung zu dem unverschämten Verhalten ausfiel.

„Das meine liebsten Ladies, war Jasper Langdon. Sein Bruder war der ehemalige Graf von Kent und der Herr über Dover Castle. Grämt Euch nicht, wegen seinem abweisenden Verhalten. Er trauert noch immer sehr um den Vater und den Bruder. Verzeiht ihm daher seinen Mangel an Höflichkeit."

Alice blickte der schwindenden Gestalt erneut oder immer noch nach und empfand Mitleid für diesen Engländer. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Der Adel blieb davon ebenso wenig verschont, wie das gemeine Volk. Unglücklich dachte sie an seine despektierliche Haltung. Alles an ihm strahlte Ablehnung aus. Sie erschauerte, als sie an diese Augen dachte, die mit klirrender Kälte auf ihrem Antlitz geruht hatten. Gewohnt, dass ihre Schönheit alle Männer sofort gefangen nahm, war es eine neue Erfahrung für sie, dass er immun dagegen schien.

Ihr Stolz war angegriffen, weil er sie so offensichtlich verschmähte. Jeden Mann strafte sie bisher mit Nichtachtung und erhörte deren Werben in keinster Weise. Doch dieser unverschämte Engländer brachte ihr Herz sehnsüchtig zum Pochen. Es raste geradezu in ihrer Brust. Warum nur war er kein Normanne? Verachtete er sie womöglich, weil Edward nun der Herr über die Grafschaft seines Vaters war? Fand er sie gar hässlich? Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und trotz der Widrigkeiten, die sie trennten, war da dieser Funken, der sich zu einem lodernden Feuer auswuchs. Wenn es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab, dann wurde sie gerade davon heimgesucht.

Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm. Es war Bella, die sie besorgt musterte.

„Lady Alice, ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Ihr seht so betrübt aus."

Alice versuchte sich in einem optimistischen Lächeln, was ihr jedoch kläglich misslang.

„Es ist nichts", log sie. „Ich bin nur müde von der Reise und sehne mich nach einem Bett."

Bella musterte prüfend das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte die Begegnung mit dem Blonden aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet. Auch wenn sie seine an Sir Emmett gerichteten Worte nicht hören konnte, so war doch ein gewisser Groll zu erkennen. Warum sich dieser gegen Alice richtete, war ihr unerklärlich. Erst die erklärenden Worte von Sir Emmett brachten Licht ins Dunkel. Alice war sichtbar angetan von Sir Langdon und sie hoffte für die Lady, dass er ihr nicht das Herz brechen würde. Eine Liaison schien unmöglich und würde nur Unfrieden bringen, wenn er wider Erwarten seine Ablehnung überwand und in Liebe zu ihr entbrannte.

Sie war froh, dass ihr Herz nicht gefangen war. Die einzige Liebe, die ihr vertraut war, war die ihrer Mutter. Eines Tages würde sie einem braven Mann eine gute Ehefrau sein und viele kleine Angelsachsen zur Welt bringen. Sie wünschte sich, ihren zukünftigen Gatten respektieren zu können, denn die zarten Gefühle, wie sie Rosalie und Sir Emmett teilten, würden ihr wohl nie vergönnt sein. Sie würde ihre Pflicht erfüllen und auf einen anständigen Mann hoffen, der sie gut behandelte. Auf die wahre Liebe durfte sie nicht hoffen, auch wenn sie dies ersehnte.

Valois erschien plötzlich vor ihrem inneren Auge. Warum ausgerechnet er ihr in den Sinn kam, wenn sie an die Liebe dachte, wusste sie nicht. Es war auch sinnlos weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er war so weit weg, wie der Mond, der des Nachts die Dunkelheit erhellte.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo!

Ich entschuldige mich für die langen Updatezeiten und hoffe ich kann mich dahingehend bessern. Versprechen tu ich aber nichts. Danke an alle die diese Story lesen und auch ab und an ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Liebe Grüße Vivian

Edward marschierte mit weit ausholenden Schritten den langen Gang entlang. Er führte zum Audienzzimmer seines Königs, wo er schon dringendst erwartet wurde. An seiner Seite lief der engste Berater seiner Majestät, William de Warenne, Earl of Surrey. Der großgewachsene Normanne genoss höchsten Respekt und war ein sehr belesener und angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Zumindest solange man dem König den nötigen Respekt zollte. Tat man dies nicht, so verfolgte er die bedauernswerten Tölpel mit unbarmherziger Härte. Seine fast schon fanatische Treue zu William dem Eroberer, war legendär und unübertroffen. So war es kein Wunder, dass de Warenne ein guter Freund und wichtiger Ratgeber für den normannischen Kriegsherrn wurde. Er half ihm die Geschicke dieses Landes zu lenken und war über alle wichtigen Entscheidungen und Vorhaben seines Regenten informiert.

Edward hielt viel von ihm und erinnerte sich gerne an die Gespräche, die sie im Lager bei Hastings geführt hatten. Mit Rat und Tat stand de Warenne dem jungen Lord bis heute zur Seite, angetan von dessen unbestreitbarer Loyalität zum angehenden Herrscher Englands. Selten sah er in einem so jungen Edelmann alle ritterlichen Attribute vereint. Valois war geistreich, mutig, kämpferisch und besaß auch die Fähigkeit sich unterzuordnen. Wenn es denn notwendig war. Das war wohl der wichtigste Punkt, warum William diesem Mann Vertrauen schenkte. Valois wollte Macht und Reichtum, dies war wohl wahr. Doch nicht um jeden Preis.

Ihre Gestalten warfen lange Schatten auf die kalten Mauern des Königspalastes, erzeugt durch das flackernde Licht der lodernden Fackeln, die alle paar Meter an den Wänden hingen. Durch den akuten Mangel an Fenstern, war es auch tagsüber notwendig, auf diese Art Licht zu erzeugen. Das ganze Schloss war von karger Ausstattung und wirkte wenig einladend. Doch weder der König noch seine fromme Gattin Mathilde verlangten nach luxuriöser Umgebung und übten sich freiwillig in Genügsamkeit.

Valois war voller Ungeduld zu erfahren, warum William es nach seiner sofortigen Anwesenheit verlangte. Die gebotene Eile verursachte ein ungutes Bauchgefühl bei Edward. Es sah dem sonst so geduldigen Normannenkönig, überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

"Was geht Euch durch den Kopf, mein junger Freund?", wollte de Warenne wissen.

Edward lächelte dünn, bevor er zur Antwort ansetze.

"Ich muss gestehen, mich wundert die Eile meines Königs. Es plagt mich die Neugier. Ich würde nur zu gern erfahren, was denn so gewichtiges passiert ist, dass er mich so rasch zu sprechen wünscht."

De Warenne nickte verständnisvoll.

"Das ist begreiflich, Valois. Dennoch kann und darf ich dem König nicht vorgreifen. Er wird Euch gleich selbst über die momentane Lage informieren. Aber so viel kann ich schon verraten. Verräterische Mächte sind am Werk. Der Krieg ist zwar gewonnen und die Normannen halten den größten Teil Englands in fester Hand, doch die wahre Herausforderung liegt im Erhalt des Friedens."

Edward lauschte den Worten des älteren Mannes und seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Der eigentliche Grund seines Besuches in Westminster würde den König sicherlich nicht freudiger stimmen und dessen Sorgen nur noch vergrößern.

Sie stoppten am Ende des Ganges, vom Eintritt abgehalten durch zwei bewaffnete Soldaten, die zum Schutze des Königs abgestellt wurden. Mit undurchdringlichen Gesichtern hielten sie ihre Stellung, erst de Warennes gebieterische Stimme, ließ sie beiseite treten.

"Soldaten, macht uns Platz, der König erwartet uns bereits", herrschte er die Wachen an, die sofort auf dessen Befehl reagierten. Der Berater des Königs nahm den dicken, runden Eisenring der an der Tür befestigt war und schlug ihn mehrfach gegen das massive Holz. Es dauerte nur kurz, ehe die dröhnende Stimme Williams sie zum Eintreten aufforderte.

De Warenne ließ Edward den Vortritt und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Valoiś Blick fiel auf die strengen Züge seines Königs, der mit am Rücken verschränkten Armen vor einem Pult hin und her schritt. Er war nicht allein. Ein Mönch schrieb mit einer Feder eifrig die kurz davor diktierten Worte auf ein Stück Pergament. Als freilich die nächsten Sätze ausblieben - da der König seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ganz seinen langersehnten Gästen widmete - sah der Gottesdiener verwirrt auf und wartete auf weitere Order.

"Geht jetzt, Mönch", verlangte William mit leichter Ungeduld und scheuchte den bedauernswerten Diener Gottes mit einer schnellen Handbewegung aus dem Raum. "Ich lasse nach Euch rufen, wenn ich Eure erneute Anwesenheit benötige."

Geduckt und darauf bedacht dem englischen König nicht den Rücken zuzudrehen, verließ der Mönch das Audienzzimmer und die drei Männer waren endlich unter sich.

"Valois!", rief William herzlich, "Endlich seid Ihr in Westminster angekommen. Ich hörte, Ihr kommt nicht allein, sondern bringt Eure Schwestern mit."

Edward verbeugte sich tief. Unauffällig sah er sich dabei um. Der Raum war ähnlich karg eingerichtet, wie der Rest des Königspalastes. Das Schreibpult war schlicht und aus einfachem Holz erbaut. Kein Wandteppich zierte die nackten Wände. Einzig und allein ein hölzernes Kreuz, diente dem Auge als Abwechslung zum grauen Stein. Der Tisch des Königs stand vor einem aufwendig geschnitzten, thronähnlichen Stuhl. Der einzige Luxus, den sich William hier zu gönnen schien.

"Habt Dank für Eure freundliche Begrüßung", sagte er achtungsvoll, "Es entspricht der Wahrheit, dass meine Schwestern mich hierher begleitet haben. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und sie eventuell bei der Königin vorstellig werden lassen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Euch recht ist."

"Wie könnte ich Euch diese Bitte abschlagen, mein Freund. Wo Ihr Euch doch als so treuer Diener der Krone erwiesen habt. Meine Gattin Mathilde wird die Jungfern mit dem größten Vergnügen in den Kreis ihrer Damen aufnehmen. Ich habe Euch zu Ehren ein Bankett angeordnet, Valois. Dann kann diese Angelegenheit gleich am Abend in die Tat umgesetzt werden."

Edward atmete scharf ein. Eine solche Ehre wurde wahrhaftig nicht vielen zuteil.

"Eure Majestät, Ihr seid zu gütig zu mir. Wo ich doch nichts getan habe, um solch eine Würdigung zu verdienen."

"Über dies zu richten, überlasst getrost mir, Valois. Es gibt andere Dinge und Aufgaben, mit denen ich Euch zu betrauen gedenke."  
Edwards Neugierde war geweckt. Natürlich wusste er, dass nichts umsonst war. Auch nicht die Gunst des Königs.

"Ihr fragt Euch sicherlich, warum ich Euch so eilig zu sprechen wünschte", fuhr er fort.

"In der Tat, das tue ich."

William kicherte belustigt. Die unverfrorene Antwort erheiterte ihn. Er schätzte den Mut, den Valois in allen Situationen an den Tag legte. Dennoch zollte der junge Heißsporn ihm den nötigen Respekt, den er von allen seinen Männern erwartete. Nichtsdestotrotz. waren die freimütigen Äußerungen, die Valois hin und wieder ausstieß, eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den Duckmäusern, von denen er tagtäglich umgeben war.

"Eure Ungeduld wird gleich ein Ende finden. Ich habe Euch aus einem bestimmten Grund kommen lassen. Euer Bote kam mir mit der Nachricht Eurer bevorstehenden Anreise zuvor. Ich war schon selbst kurz davor, einen Reiter nach Dover zu schicken, um Eure Anwesenheit hier zu erbitten."

Die Wortwahl Williams entlockte Edward ein kleines Schmunzeln. Eine Bitte des Königs, kam immer einem Befehl gleich und musste augenblicklich befolgt werden.

"Nun denn, jetzt seid Ihr hier und ich habe eine Mission für Euch."

"Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich Euch jedes Gesuch erfüllen, Eure Majestät."

William nickte befriedigt.

"Es gibt einen jungen Mann bei mir am Hofe, den ich in Eure Hände geben möchte. Es ist eine äußerst delikate Angelegenheit, wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich hierbei um einen englischen Edelmann handelt, dessen Bruder Euch noch in bester Erinnerung sein müsste."

Edward kannte nur wenige vom ehemaligen angelsächsischen Adel, daher ahnte er bereits, um wen es sich handelte.

"Valois, es geht um Sir Jasper Langdon. Er ist der jüngere Bruder, des toten Earl of Kent, dessen Ländereien und Titel ich Euch übertragen habe." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich möchte, dass Ihr ihn mitnehmt und ihn im Auge behaltet. Er hat mir die Treue geschworen, dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten plant."

"Warum lasst Ihr ihn nicht in den Kerker werfen, wenn Ihr ihm kein Vertrauen schenkt?", fragte Edward erstaunt.

Normalerweise war William nicht sehr zimperlich, wenn es um Verrat ging. Selbst, wenn er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hegte. Andererseits erinnerte er sich noch gut an die beiden Brüder, die er im Kriegsgefangenenlager bei Hastings kennengelernt hatte. James, der Ältere, war bei seinem Fluchtversuch ertrunken und wurde von der starken Flussströmung weggetrieben. Seine Leiche blieb verschollen. Jasper dagegen wurde mit nach London genommen, wo er vor die Wahl gestellt wurde. Entweder die unerschütterliche Königstreue oder die Gefangenschaft. Es wäre schade um diesen jungen Mann, sollte er tatsächlich eines Tages in den Kerkern des Königs enden.

"Nun, Valois. Ich bin in gnädiger Stimmung. Abgesehen davon, ist es ratsam dem möglichen Feind genügend Freiraum zu geben, um ihm Handlungsspielraum zu gewähren." William lächelte listig. "Natürlich werdet Ihr ihn im Auge behalten und jeden seiner Schritte überwachen, bis wir sicher sein können, dass sein Treueschwur ernst gemeint war."

"Was macht Euch so sicher, dass er lügt."

"Das habe ich nie behauptet", wehrte William ab, "Seine Familie war einst sehr mächtig, und es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er irgendwann Leute um sich schart, die bereit sind, mehr zu tun, als nur verräterische Reden zu schwingen. Meine Stellung in England ist noch nicht gefestigt genug, um mich solch einem Risiko auszusetzen. Die Waliser machen mir schon genug zu schaffen und die stetigen Überfälle auf Normannen häufen sich."

Edward nickte bestätigend.

"Ich weiß, was Ihr meint. Auch ich habe schlechte Kunde für Euch. Es gelang mir einen Knecht zum Reden zu bringen, den wir beim Spionieren in meiner Waffenkammer ertappt haben. Er behauptet von einem Fremden gedungen worden zu sein, der Teil einer großangelegten Verschwörung sein soll. Mein König, es ist wohl die Absicht dieser Verräter Euch zu stürzen. Ich bin geneigt, ihm zu glauben und wollte Euch so schnell wie möglich informieren. Dies ist auch der wahre Grund meines Hierseins. Meine Schwestern sind nur als Tarnung dabei."

Der König strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn und schritt dabei langsam auf und ab.

"Ich verstehe", meinte er nur.

Der junge Lord war ein wenig verwirrt, über die gemäßigte Reaktion seines Königs. Hätte er doch eher Wut oder Empörung erwartet. Diese Ruhe die er ausstrahlte, ließ Edward vermuten, dass William noch lange nicht am Ende war. Jasper Langdon mit nach Kent zu nehmen, konnte nicht der einzige Grund sein, warum er so schnell kommen sollte. Irgendetwas war noch offen, das spürte er bis in die letzte Haarspitze.

"Ihr wundert Euch über mich", erriet der König treffend und blieb abrupt stehen. Sein stechender Blick fixierte seinen Vasallen, als er auf Antwort wartete.

"Ihr habt ein gutes Auge, Eure Majestät", lobte Edward den König.

"Der Grund ist ganz einfach. Es überrascht mich nicht, da ich ähnliche Informationen von meinem Spion in Rom erhalten habe. Leider hat der Gute seine Tätigkeit als Informant nicht überlebt und ist einem Giftmord zum Opfer gefallen. Er konnte mir jedoch vor seinem Ableben eine Nachricht zusenden, deren Inhalt sehr heikel ist."

Valois Gehirn fing an zu arbeiten. Der König dachte doch nicht etwa daran, ihn mit einzuweihen? Das würde bedeuten, er wäre am Ziel seiner Wünsche. Des Königs uneingeschränktes Vertrauen zu genießen, würde seine Stellung in ungeahnte Höhen katapultieren. Selbst sein Bruder in Frankreich genoss nicht solche Macht. Dieses Gefühl schmeckte so süß und berauschend. Doch bevor er sich zu früh in seinem eigenen Ruhm sonnte, musste er noch abwarten, was sein König ihm noch zu sagen hatte.

"Valois, ich muss mir Eurer uneingeschränkten Treue absolut gewiss sein, bevor ich Euch gänzlich einweihe. Euch muss klar sein, dass jedes Wort, das nach außen dringt, Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird. Es wird Euch den Kopf kosten, wenn Ihr mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Versprecht mir, beim Allmächtigen, dass Ihr alles was Ihr nun hören werdet, notfalls mit ins Grab nehmt."

Dieses Versprechen konnte er reinen Herzens geben. Er verehrte seinen König maßlos und würde ihm bis zum Tode die Treue halten.

"Ich schwöre bei Gott dem Allmächtigen, bei meiner Ehre und meinem Leben, das nichts, was Ihr mir erzählen werdet, diese Mauern jemals verlassen wird."

William wirkte zufriedengestellt. Doch gleich darauf wurde seine Miene bitterernst.

"Dann hört, was ich Euch zu sagen habe, Valois!"

Edward lauschte den Worten seines Königs, mit jeder Silbe die den Mund Williams verließ, wurde das imaginäre Band, welches sich um seinen Magen schlang, enger. Was er jetzt zu hören bekam, war bei Weitem schlimmer, als er es sich je hätte ausmalen können. Möge Gott ihnen allen beistehen.

Bella beobachtete belustigt wie Jessica sich abmühte, die Kisten mit den Roben und persönlichen Habseligkeiten der Ladies, an die Wand zu schieben. Die Bäckchen der Zofe waren glühend rot und sie schnaufte wie ein altes Ross.

"Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Bella fröhlich.

"Nein, nein, es ist alles Bestens", stieß Jessica schwer atmend hervor und schob mit einem letzten Ruck die Holzkiste an die Steinwand. "Puh, das wäre geschafft", sprach die Zofe aus und wischte sich die Hände an ihrem Kleid ab. Das Häubchen war von der anstrengenden Tätigkeit verrutscht und saß schief auf den brünetten Haaren.

"Du siehst aus, als hätte ein Horde Kühe dich stundenlang über die Wiese gejagt", lachte Bella nun offen.

Jessica streckte ihr frech die Zunge raus, war jedoch keineswegs beleidigt. Die fröhliche junge Frau hatte niemals schlechte Laune und wenn es doch mal vorkam, dass ihre Stimmung sich drehte, so ließ sie es sich nie anmerken. Bella mochte sie furchtbar gerne und hatte in ihr eine gute Freundin und Vertraute gefunden. So sehr sie Alice und Rosalie auch mochte, so war der Standesunterschied wie eine unsichtbare Mauer, die es erst zu überwinden galt. Dennoch fasste sie immer mehr Vertrauen zu den beiden Schwestern. Jede brachte ihr auf ihre Art, sehr viel Freundlichkeit und ehrliches Interesse entgegen.

"Komm Bella!", sagte die Zofe eiligst, "Wir wollen es hier ein bisschen gemütlicher machen, ehe Lady Alice und Lady Rosalie zurückkommen." Sie sah sich naserümpfend um. "Das hier ist wirklich nicht zu vergleichen mit den Räumlichkeiten in Frankreich. Selbst auf der Burg ist es bequemer."

Bella musste ihr Recht geben. Auch sie hatte etwas mehr Prunk erwartet und nicht diese schlichte Kargheit. Doch es stand ihr nicht zu, darüber zu richten. Im Vergleich zu der armseligen Hütte, die sie mit ihrer Mutter teilte, war dies immer noch der pure Überfluss. Sie seufzte. Trotz der Armut die in ihrem Haus herrschte, hätte sie jetzt alles dafür gegeben, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Wenn Renée Abends das Feuer zum Kochen entzündete und ein kleines Licht die Hütte erleuchtete, so war es doch recht behaglich. Ihre Mutter fehlte ihr schrecklich und sie sehnte sich nach deren schützenden Armen und ihrem liebevollen Lächeln. Sie würde Bella das wirre Haar aus der Stirn streichen, ihr von den Erlebnissen im Dorf erzählen und dabei ein Schälchen Milch trinken. Doch es nutzte nichts. Sie würde ihre liebe Mutter so schnell nicht wiedersehen und sie musste ihren Kummer darüber bezähmen. Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern.

Noch Alice entsetzten Ausdruck vor Augen, half Bella ihrer Freundin ein paar Decken auf dem riesigen Bett zu verteilen, um es wenigstens ein wenig heimeliger zu gestalten. Ein Kamin fehlte gänzlich. Gewohnt an das wärmende Feuer in ihrer Kemenate, würden die Schwestern die Kälte voll zu spüren bekommen. Bella selbst machte es nichts aus. Sie kannte es nicht anders. Wenigstens befand sich ein in Öl getränktes Papier vor dem Fenster, das die kalte Luft von außen abhielt. So waren sie ein wenig vor der rauen Witterung geschützt. Ein großer Holzzuber stand weit vom Fenster entfernt, damit die Gäste in diesem Raum, Gelegenheit zum Baden bekamen. Bella konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass dies jemand freiwillig in Anspruch nahm. Bis die Diener, die Eimer mit dem heißen Wasser, bis in diesen entlegenen Teil des Palastes transportierten, wäre es sicherlich schon längst abgekühlt. Dann doch lieber nur die Katzenwäsche aus der großen irdenen Waschschüssel, die ebenfalls zur Reinigung diente.

Stimmen aus dem Gang kündigten die Ankunft der Ladies an. Die Türe schwang ächzend auf und Alice betrat missgelaunt das Zimmer. Rosalie folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

"Alice, jetzt sei doch nicht so griesgrämig. Mit so einem Gesicht wirst du keinen der Edelmänner hier beeindrucken. Sie bevorzugen Damen, die etwas willfähriger sind und nicht ständig herummäkeln. So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht."

Alice schnaubte entrüstet und deutete mit der ausgestreckten Hand durch den Raum.

"Rosalie, sieh dir das an und sage mir, dass es nicht schrecklich ist. Selbst in der Schenke war es gemütlicher", sagte sie verächtlich und schob schmollend die Lippe nach vorne.

Alice Gesicht sah bei diesen Worten so lustig aus, dass Bella nicht anders konnte und in Gelächter ausbrach. Erstaunt schauten die Schwestern zu ihrer Lehrerin.

"Verzeiht", sagte Bella glucksend. Sie hatte keine Angst. So gut kannte sie Alice und Rosalie bereits, dass sie ihr ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch nicht übel nehmen würden. "Lady Alice, Ihr seht wirklich zu komisch aus, wenn Ihr entrüstet seid. Fast wie die Gans in Almas Hof. Sie schiebt ihren Schnabel auch nach vorne, wenn sie missgelaunt ist. "

Besagte Gans war wohl die Einzige, die es dank Alma geschafft hatte, dem Schicksal als Braten zu entkommen. Das dumme Vieh war schrecklich verwöhnt und jagte andauernd die frechen Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft über den Dorfplatz. Mit weitausgebreiteten Flügeln tapste sie watschelnd, über den matschigen Dorfboden, und sie stieß wildes Protestgeschrei aus. Gerade Letzteres erinnerte Bella oft an Alice Gekeife, wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte. Nur, dass die Französin dies immer schnell ablegte und ihre normalerweise sonnige Natur die Oberhand gewann.

Alice war mitnichten böse. Um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch und schließlich brach auch sie in Gelächter aus.

"Oh Bella!", reif sie aus, "Du schaffst es mit ein paar Worten mich aufzuheitern, obwohl sie für mich nicht sehr günstig ausfallen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen und höre auf zu jammern."

Es folgte ein fröhliches Gespräch über die Dinge, die sie gesehen hatten und noch sehen würden. Nach und nach packten sie einige Habseligkeiten aus ihren Truhen und platzierten sie im Raum. Alice verschwand gerade fast vollständig in ihrer Reisetruhe, als es an der Türe klopfte. Sie wäre vor Schreck beinahe hineingefallen, hätte Bella sie nicht um die Taille gepackt und zurückgezogen. Vom Schwung mitgerissen, landeten beide auf ihrem Hosenboden und verfingen sich in einem Durcheinander von Röcken.

Edward, der gerade eintrat, betrachtete etwas irritiert wie seine Schwester und Bella dem Fußboden einen Besuch abstatteten.

"Könnt ihr mir verraten, was ihr hier treibt?", fragte er barsch.

Noch immer von den Neuigkeiten des Königs erschüttert, stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Schabernack.

Alice richtete sich halb auf.

"Oh Edward, sei nicht so streng. Ich wäre beinahe in die Truhe gefallen, weil dein unverhofftes Auftauchen mich erschreckt hat. Hilf uns lieber auf!", forderte die Schwarzhaarige entschlossen.

Edward verdrängte seinen Ärger. Er hatte ohnehin nichts mit dem Sturz der Frauen zu tun. Darauf bedacht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er war, tat er die wenigen Schritte, bis zu den am Boden liegenden Frauen. Er streckte die Hand nach Alice aus und zog sie nach oben. Mit Bella verfuhr er genauso. Ihre kleine Hand verschwand völlig in seiner, als er sie ergriff. Ihr half er weitaus vorsichtiger hoch, als eben seiner Schwester. Er befürchtete fast, sie zu zerdrücken, so zerbrechlich lagen ihre Finger in seinen. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie sie die harte Arbeit eines Bauernmädchens so unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Sie entsprach so gar nicht dem Bild einer robusten Bauersfrau.

"Danke My Lord", sagte sie leise, sah aber beschämt zur Seite.

"Es wird wohl zu einer Angewohnheit von mir, Euch zu retten, kleine Lilie", hauchte er leise.

Sie errötete tief und rang nach Atem, was ihm nur ein leises Lächeln entlockte. Rosalies Räuspern unterbrach diese kleine Episode und er bemerkte etwas missgestimmt ihre Blicke, die zwischen ihm und der kleinen Angelsächsin hin und her gingen. Er musste wahrlich besser darauf achten, wie er mit Bella sprach, damit keine falschen Gerüchte entstanden.

"Passt das nächste Mal besser auf!", befahl er arrogant und überspielte seinen Unmut. "Ich bin hier, um Euch mitzuteilen, dass der König ein Bankett veranstaltet. Er wünscht Euch bei dieser Gelegenheit der Königin vorzustellen. Also wählt Eure Garderobe mit Bedacht. Ich will, dass ihr heller erstrahlt, als die Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel."

Alice klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

"Ein Bankett!", jubelte sie, "Endlich Musik und Tanz, ach wie freu ich mich. Edward, wir werden dir keine Schande bereiten."

Er nickte.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", sagte er nun etwas milder gestimmt, "Mistress Bella, Eure Anwesenheit wird auch notwendig sein. Alice wird Euch sicherlich etwas passendes zum Anziehen leihen. Meine Damen, wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und verließ die Frauen. Bella hingegen wäre beinahe wieder zu Boden gesunken. Oh nein, wie sollte sie diesen Abend überstehen? Sie war nur ein einfaches Mädchen vom Lande, ohne die geringste Ahnung von der Etikette. Sie würde sich bestimmt gnadenlos blamieren. Das Schlimmste jedoch stand ihr noch bevor. Alice glückliches Quietschen bestätigte ihre dunkelsten Vorahnungen und sie wurde von der Französin unbarmherzig zur Truhe geschleift.

"Lass uns gleich nachsehen, was du heute Abend tragen wirst", sagte sie aufgeregt zu Bella, die einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Rosalie warf. Die zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und sah sie mitfühlend an. Bella wurde gleich darauf zu einer lebendigen Puppe, die man an und auszog. Resigniert fügte sie sich. Je kooperativer sie sich gab, umso schneller war es vorbei.

Bella fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, als sie fertig angezogen vor den Schwestern stand, die sie bewundernd ansahen.

"Oh Bella, wie hübsch du bist!", rief Rosalie erfreut aus.

"Sie hat recht, Bella. Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu verstecken, du kannst es jederzeit mit allen Damen hier am Hof aufnehmen", sagte nun auch Alice im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Bellas Skepsis konnte dadurch nicht gemindert werden. Für sie gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der dicker Krämer kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie in ständiger Begleitung der Valois Geschwister sein würde, gab ihr den Mut sich öffentlich in dieser Robe zu zeigen. Freilich war das Kleid nicht so prunkvoll wie das der Schwestern. Sie suchte sich absichtlich das Schlichteste aus, das zu finden war. Es war hochgeschlossen, kein Ausschnitt gab ihre Haut frei. Das grüne Tuch schmiegte sich auch nicht allzu fest an ihren Körper, sondern lag leicht darüber. Selbst die zierliche Alice war obenrum besser bestückt als sie und so lag der Stoff nicht sonderlich eng an.

Dennoch bot Bella einen äußerst hübschen Anblick in dem Kleid, dessen Rock glockenförmig bis auf den Boden reichte. Die Farbe stand ihr ausgezeichnet und harmonierte vortrefflich mit dem braunen geflochtenen Haar. Es lag wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf und gab die Sicht frei auf ihre reinen Gesichtszüge und den langen schlanken Hals. Es war nichts aufreizendes an ihrer Aufmachung. Doch sie strahlte einen unschuldigen Liebreiz aus, der die fehlende Fülle vor ihrer Brust mehr als wett machte.

"Ich danke Euch, Alice, dass Ihr mir aushelft. Aber ich fürchte mich vor den vielen fremden Menschen", klagte Bella ihr Leid.

Rosalie, die ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit einem viereckig geschnittenen Ausschnitt trug, legte ihr sanftmütig lächelnd eine Hand auf den Oberarm.

"Sei nicht so verzagt, Bella. Keiner wird sich sonderlich für uns interessieren, wenn die Königin im Raum ist. Außerdem garantiert Mathildes Anwesenheit, dass selbst der ruchloseste Grobian sich benimmt. Ihre Majestät soll sehr strenge Moralvorstellungen haben und keinerlei Übergriffe auf unverheiratete Damen dulden."

Erleichtert atmete Bella auf. Wenn das so war, dann würde der Abend vielleicht doch nicht so schrecklich werden, wie angenommen. Sie bemerkte, wie Alice gedankenverloren mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger spielte. Seit diese mit dem Engländer zusammengestoßen war, versank sie immer wieder in Tagträumen. Offenbar ging ihr dieser Mann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, auch wenn sie es wohl niemals zugeben würde.

Sir Emmett betrat nach leisem Klopfen den Raum. Sein Blick zeigte Bewunderung, er hielt sich jedoch mit Worten zurück. Stattdessen bat er die Damen freundlichst sich ihm anzuschließen. Er geleitete sie durch den Königspalast und brachte die Damen zu ihrem Bruder. Edward hatte sich schon vorher in den Saal begeben. Er befand sich dort in Begleitung von de Warenne, der ihn mit den wichtigsten Leuten am Hofe bekannt machte. Der König selbst, sowie seine Gemahlin, würden sich erst zu späterer Stunde zu ihren Gästen gesellen.

Der Festsaal wurde von Dutzenden Fackeln erleuchtet. Das flackernde Feuer tauchte alles in ein warmes, behagliches Licht. Lange Tische mit Bänken davor, waren zu einem U-förmigen Gebilde zusammengestellt. Darauf stapelten sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten, die Bella das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließen. Gebratenes und Gesottenes stand für die Gäste bereit. Warmes, duftendes Brot und wohlschmeckende Butter, sowie süßes Gebäck und in Honig getränkte Früchte, sollten die verwöhnten adeligen Mägen füllen. Diese Vielfalt an Speisen und vor allem die Menge davon, ließen Bellas Mund vor Staunen offen. Auch die silbernen Kelche und die großzügig gefüllten Weinkaraffen ließen keine Wünsche offen. Für die weniger verwöhnten Zungen, gab es auch das englische Ale, um den Durst zu stillen. Gerade bei den Speisen und Getränken begannen die so unterschiedlichen Kulturen zu verschmelzen und bildeten am heutigen Abend eine Einheit. In dieser Nacht gab es keine Zwietracht zwischen Engländern und Normannen. Fröhliches Gelächter hallte durch die Gänge des Palastes und warf sein Echo bis hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Bella nahm alle diese Eindrücke in sich auf. Etwas Ähnliches sah sie nie zuvor und würde es wohl auch nie wieder tun.

"Ihr seht beeindruckt aus", sprach eine Männerstimme sie von der Seite an.

Bellas Kopf riss herum und sie sah in Valois lächelndes Gesicht. Er stand etwa einen halben Meter seitlich von ihr weg, und tat so, als würde er interessiert das Geschehen um sich herum beobachten. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erzeugte ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte nach seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt gesucht, ihn jedoch nicht entdecken können. Zaghaft hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie sich mehr über sein plötzliches Erscheinen freute, als sie sollte. Heimlich musterte Bella ihn, aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass er ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Nur der goldene Siegelring und das gestickte goldene Wappen der Valois lockerten den düsteren Eindruck auf.

"Ist das so offensichtlich?", antwortete sie keck.

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kühnheit nahm, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sein Blick schweifte über die umherschwirrenden Edelmänner, die prachtvoll gekleideten Damen und die reich gedeckten Tische. Ein Außenstehender hätte nicht bemerkt, dass er der jungen Angelsächsin neben sich, auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Alice und Rosalie unterhielten sich leicht abseits mit Sir Emmett und waren beide aufgeregt. Man konnte es an ihren roten Wangen und den unstet umherhuschenden Blicken sehen.

"Ihr seid wie ein offenes Buch für mich, Mistress", sagte Valois, ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie wurde übermütig bei dieser Behauptung.

"Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass Ihr auch imstande seid, es zu lesen, My Lord."

Jetzt richtete er doch den Blick auf sie.

"Ihr seid ganz schön vorlaut, keine Lilie", stellte er amüsiert fest.

Jetzt färbten sich ihre Wangen tiefrot und brachten ihn zum Lachen.

"Hat Euch Euer neu gewonnener Mut schon verlassen?"

"My Lord", hauchte sie peinlich berührt von ihrem Verhalten, "Ihr bringt mich in Verlegenheit."

Er neigte sich ganz leicht zu ihr, nur ein wenig, damit es nicht allzu sehr auffiel.

"Dann hat sich der Abend ja schon bezahlt gemacht", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt und verfingen sie in seinen. Die Umgebung schien in weite Ferne zu rücken. Das Stimmengewirr der Anwesenden wurde leiser, die Flötenlaute des Spielemachers verloren sich. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer diesem Mann vor ihr. Auch Valois war gefangengenommen von diesem Moment und ihren seelenvollen Augen.

Er wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, auf diese Art mit ihr zu reden. Diese junge Frau war nicht geeignet, für die Dinge, die ihm vorschwebten. Sie war zu unschuldig, zu süß. Es wäre bei Gott schade, wenn sie als seine Buhle enden würde. Verachtet von den braven Leuten in ihrem Dorf und der Möglichkeit beraubt, rein und unberührt ihren zukünftigen Mann zu beglücken. Er hatte auch nicht die Absicht, irgendwann das Recht der ersten Nacht einzufordern, und gab ihr damit die Chance, ihre Ehre zu bewahren.

Edward war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sein Verhalten ungewöhnlich erscheinen musste. Doch er sträubte sich dagegen, es seinen Geschlechtsgenossen gleichzutun und sich einfach rücksichtslos zu nehmen, was er begehrte. All dies schützte sie vor den unwillkommenen Gelüsten, die in ihm auszubrechen drohten. Doch noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle, und verbot sich jeglichen intimen Gedanken, an die Lehrerin seiner Schwestern.

Doch sobald er in ihrer Nähe war, wollte er sie necken, ihre Wangen erröten sehen und ihren Mund zum Lächeln bringen. Erbost über sich selbst, riss er sich aus diesen närrischen Anwandlungen. Seine Miene wurde wieder hart, unerbittlich und streng. Er war nicht zum Schäkern hier. Dieser Besuch legte die Weichen für die Zukunft und dieses hübsche Ding, lenkte ihn viel zu sehr ab. Ständig schlich sie sich unwillkommen in seine Gedanken. Er musste dem ein Ende setzen, und zwar rasch.

Bella ahnte nichts von dem Zwiespalt in dem sich ihr Herr befand. Noch immer klopfte ihr das Herz aufgeregt in der Brust. Seine Worte klangen süß wie Honig, doch war keinerlei Anzüglichkeit darin zu erkennen. Sie fühlte sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt von ihm bedrängt, sondern es erfasste sie seit Neuestem eine sorglose Leichtigkeit, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Bella fürchtete sich nicht vor Valois, nein, sie fühlte sich lebendig, wenn er sich auch nur in ihrer Nähe befand. Womöglich lag es daran, dass sie sich nicht von ihm fürchtete.

Der junge Lord wollte ihr nichts Böses, sondern sprach neckend und sanft zu ihr. Hätte er ihr jemals etwas antun wollen, so wäre damals im Wald die beste Gelegenheit dazu gewesen. Allein und ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, war sie unter seinem Körper gelegen, nachdem sie gestürzt war. Doch sie hatte schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht diesen Ekel oder diese nackte Furcht empfunden, wie beim Krämer. Tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie da schon gespürt, dass Valois ein Edelmann durch und durch war. Bella konnte die Gefühle, die sie seither jedes Mal bei seinem Anblick durchströmten, nicht beim Namen nennen. Natürlich empfand sie den größtmöglichen Respekt vor ihm, aber die Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun, war verflogen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich froh und glücklich fühlte, wenn ihr hin und wieder ein winziger Augenblick mit ihm vergönnt war.

Danke fürs Lesen!


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo!

Meine lieben Leser, ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich euch wieder so lange warten lasse. Der Grund ist einfach akuter Zeitmangel bei mir. Vielleicht kann ich euch entschädigen, indem ich euch meinen Link zur Verfügung stelle, der zu meinem Profil auf führt. Dort habe ich sämtliche Stories von mir und sie sind dort auch viel weiter. Leider habe ich angefangen zu schludern, was die Updates hier angeht und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern kann. Ich habe die Stories hier in erster Linie gepostet, damit keiner auf die Idee kommt meine Stories zu kopieren. Das ist mir nämlich auf einer anderen Plattform passiert. Ich will euch aber nicht länger warten lassen. Von daher hier der Link zu meinem Profil:

.de/u/Vivian

Ihr müsst dort nicht angemeldet sein, um zu lesen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Und verzeiht mit bitte, meine Unzuverlässigkeit.

Eure Vivian


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo!

Wie ich gerade festgestellt habe, sperrt den Namen der anderen Plattform auf der ich normalerweise poste. Aus diesem Grund funktioniert auch der Link nicht. Ich werde versuchen sie jetzt auszutricksen, indem ich einfach Punkte dazwischensetze. Vielleicht wird der Name ja dann übertragen. Geht dann einfach über Google rein. Und gebt den Namen F.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o. und meinen Nickname Vivian ein. Dann landet ihr auch auf meinem Profil. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Liebe Grüße Vivian

PS: Seid mir nicht böse, dass ich hier nicht mehr poste..


End file.
